


If You Tame Me

by orphan_account



Series: If You Tame Me [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray Hybrid!Blaine finds a home with the Hummels. Based on this GKM;</p><p>Blaine is a homeless strayer. He never had an owner and only remembers the life on the streets. One day he finds an collar with the owner's name and address on the dog tag.<br/>He ties it around his neck and imagines life with an owner named Kurt Hummel who cares and feed him.</p><p>One day the dog catchers get him and he gets in to the dog hybrid pound.<br/>They find the collar and contact Kurt and his family about him.<br/>Kurt comes and is excited to get his pet back but is disappointed when he sees it's the right collar but not the right pet.</p><p>Burt still wants to take Blaine in because he doesn't believe they will ever find Kurt's old pet.</p><p>Kurt is angry and declines to take care of Blaine and only calls him dog or pet. Two options here: 1)Blaine already loves Kurt no matter what and is a cuddlewhore. 2) Blaine wanted Kurt to love him but hates him now because Kurt hates him too.</p><p>I don't really want Blaine to talk at the beginning. More like he only talks when Kurt finally warms up and asks for his name. (I think it would be cute with Carol and Burt guessing his name and Finn saying his name is Hasso or something)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Blaine's not sure he remembers the last time he felt warm. Maybe long ago further then he can remember when he was just a pup and had a family, he doesn't remember them now. His whole life has felt like one struggling day after another. Sneaking into places and getting told what a bad dog he is when he's starving and begging for food. He knows he must be bad, had to steal clothes to replace the ripped ones, that's what bad dogs do.   
  
It's starting to rain, the streets getting less deserted as the roads get slicker. Blaine doesn't even bothering trying to hide from the wet, he's unsure when he last took a bath. It can only help him now as he trudges through the small alleyway, eyes wide and looking for scraps of food to put in his empty belly, or another animal that could be a threat. Strays are not known for their kindness, Blaine has the scars to prove it.   
  
They alley is empty, food and animal alike, just some stray trash bags that are spilling over. A glint of something shiny catches his eye though, he scrabbles over to it, the medal is attached to a piece of leather,  _a collar_. There are words on it too, one one side it says boldly,  **McQueen** , the other has a lot more information,  **Kurt Hummel, 8475 Cloudy Pk LN**. A long number is written below that, Blaine feels bad for the pet that got lost here. It seems like his owner put a lot into making sure he'd be able to find his way back home.  
  
Before he even realizes what he's doing, Blaine straps the collar on his neck. He wants to keep it, and maybe people will be nicer to him if he looks like he's got a home. They won't know how bad he is, it can't hurt, right?  
  
His stomach growls at him, reminding that he should try to find something to eat. It's been a while, mostly living off of the trash bags behind the big building that sells food. They won't let him inside that place, pointing to a sign that clearly states he is not welcome. He leaves the alleyway behind, finding better luck in the next one where he digs into not so fresh chinese food.   
  
He knows that this Kurt would not let his own dog eat leftovers from the trash. No, his Kurt would give him the best food, on his own dish, and help him with those tricky spoons. Blaine shovels the rest of the noodles into his mouth, not tasting it in the slightest. His Kurt would brush his hair after dinner, get him into the bath and wash away the dirt that's smeared over his skin and wash his clothes. At bedtime Kurt would let Blaine lay in his bed and tell him what a good boy he'd been. Stroke his hair and not be afraid of the thumping tail, his Kurt would love him, take the bad in Blaine and turn it pure.  
  
Blaine shakes his head, his wet hair sending droplets everywhere, there is no Kurt, not for him. His shaking body is very much proof of that, and he needs to find himself somewhere out of the rain to sleep. If he remembers correctly, there is a bench nearby that he can crouch underneath and try to get some rest, he follows the alley out to the park, and sure enough there is the bench. His legs burn as he runs as quick as he can to it, sliding under, it's a tight fit, but he lays his head on his hands and tries to sleep as much as he can.  
  
It doesn't feel like it's that much later when his bones start howling in protest at the position he's in. Waking him up from a dead sleep and Blaine is forced to move, stretching his legs and arms as he looks around the park. It's still very quiet, the rain has stopped, and puddles are everywhere Blaine walks. He can hear the soft sounds of other hybrids, their walk slower, more calculated, stayers.  
  
His whole body stills, looking for a place to hide, the playground isn't too far and he runs as quietly as possible to hide himself away in one of the cubed areas, peering out and looking for the strays. They weren't far behind him, three of them, big, and  _lion_. They don't notice him though, tracking through the park and then down the street, whispers of 'animal catcher' on their tongues, and they break out into a run.   
  
Animal catcher is bad, Blaine crawls out of the playground, feet firmly on the floor and scurries away. He's heard that they kill the stays, once you are brought to them you never return. Blaine shivers, clutches at the medal, thinks of his Kurt, and moves forward, he's evaded the catchers for years, there is no reason he'll be captured now.  
  
  
The catchers are in a great force the next morning, and the following mornings after that. Blaine hasn't eaten in days, barely has had a lick of sleep, and his legs burn from all the running. He wishes he had heard more of the lion's conversation, or had at least followed them. The catchers have invaded all of Blaine's favorite alleys, his park, and the good trash dumpsters. By the time he runs into one on the street, he has to give up, death has to be better than running all the time. He lets the catcher snap a leash onto his neck and jumps into the cage that's big enough for two of him when they get to the van.   
  
He's a bad dog, this is what he deserves. Blaine sleeps the whole ride, only waking enough to jump down and get pushed into another cage, this one bigger and next to other hybrids, all staring at him and barking. ' _Another spoiled pet_ ,' one says next to him, a cat hybrid with very long claws. The catcher slips off the collar around his neck, and Blaine whimpers, his neck itching where the collar had sat.  
  
Blaine wonders who they mean, shrinking into the corner knees up to his chest and wondering when he'll be lead to the slaughterhouse. The other hybrids all talk quietly around him, they mostly bark and growl, or hiss, not wanting to let the humans hear them. It feels like ages before the catcher that took his collar comes back and he's not alone.  
  
'I can't believe you found my dog!' An excited voice sounds, Blaine looks up, and finds the boy who had spoken. He's so beautiful, Blaine has seen many humans, this one beats them all. He even smells good, Blaine sniffing at the air, getting close to where the door of the cage is. The boy's smile drops when he sees Blaine, 'That-that's not McQueen.'  
  
Behind him, an older man, flannel wearing, puts an arm around the beautiful one. 'We knew it was a long shot Kurt, it's been six months,' he looks at Blaine, then to the catcher. 'What's going to happen to him?'  
  
Blaine's ears pick up, getting as close as he can to the door. 'We try as hard as we can to adopt them out within two weeks, but we can only host so many animals at once,' the catcher sounds almost sad about that. Blaine whimpers, the other animals cackling. He is going to die without a single soul to care about him.   
  
'Can we see him?' The older man asks, Blaine perks up, the catcher nodding and opening the door to his cage. It's so big that the man and Kurt can walk inside. He presses his nose to Kurt's legs, covered up by denim, the boy smells really good. 'He seems to like you.'  
  
Kurt tries to push Blaine away, Blaine licks his hand, effectively stopping him. 'Great,' Kurt says unhappily and Blaine's tail stops wagging, he lowers his head and shoulders, stares at the ground. This is not his Kurt, not at all, maybe they should leave him here.   
  
'He's very well trained,' the older man pets Blaine's hair, and Blaine lets him, still staring at Kurt's shoes. 'Is he mute?'  
  
'We're not sure, he hasn't spoken up once since he's gotten here. He gave us quite a run, been after him for days after complaints around town. Digging into trash, stealing.' The catcher opens the door again, 'don't feel obligated to take him.'  
  
Kurt leaves the cage at once, the flannel wearing one hesitates, 'he wants to be yours Kurt, he put that collar on himself, I think we should take him home.'  
  
Blaine tries very hard to not rejoice by jumping up, it's very close to failing when Kurt sighs and finally nods his consent. 'He's not my dog though,' he adds. The catcher wraps a leash around Blaine's neck, but the older man stops him.  
  
'He can walk well enough,' and to Blaine he says, 'I'm Burt, that's Kurt, you want to come live with us?' Blaine yips tail wagging happily. 'Good enough for me, let's get you home.' Burt leads him out of the room where all the animals are stunned and silent.  
  
  
The ride is also quiet, Blaine gets to stretch out in the backseat while Burt and Kurt sit in the front and argue in quiet whispers. 'McQueen was my friend, you can't just replace him with a stray!' Kurt shouts, killing the conversation and Blaine curls into himself, wishing that they hadn't taken him at all.   
  
Kurt storms out of the car when they get to a very big house. Burt sighs, 'he'll come around,' he tells Blaine as they get out and walk up to the door. 'I think you should probably take some sort of bath or shower, don't reckon you've had one for a while?' Blaine shakes his head, 'Carole and Finn will be home in a few hours, I'll grab you something new to wear while you get clean.' With that, Burt leads him through the house and into a tiled room with a huge tub.   
  
'You can't let him do that himself! He's going to cause a huge mess!' Kurt yells, coming into the room.   
  
Burt cracks a grin, 'you're right, show him how everything works? I'm going to go lay down, this days been stressful.' He walks out before Kurt or Blaine can say anything else, the door closing behind him. 'Play nice,' the words echo.  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes, 'Okay dog, you turn this knob for hot, the other one for cold, pull this upward for the shower,' he demonstrates, 'and don't shake your hair out when you get out, use these towels and dry yourself off.'   
  
Blaine doesn't like the way Kurt is speaking to him, so harsh and full of anger, he cowers slightly away, wishing so much that Kurt would be a bit kinder. He wants to be Kurt's friend, not his enemy. Kurt doesn't seem to notice, 'well go on, strip and get in, I better not see a mess in here when I get back,' and he starts to walk to the door. Blaine shrugs off his shirt, goes over to where the water pours down, reaching his hand out, he snatches it right back, it's so hot! He whines, licking at the red skin on his fingers trying to cool them down.  
  
'What did you- oh,' Kurt stops talking, coming over to Blaine, he's looking at his back, 'do those hurt?' Blaine is guessing he's looking at the scars along Blaine's back, it had happened when a pack of stays had hunted him down. He shakes his head, it was a long time ago, he barely notices them now. Kurt comes over and fixes the heat of the shower, he doesn't say anything else before hurrying away, the door shutting loud behind him.   
  
Blaine is careful when he's in the tub. Scratches all the mud off of his skin until his skin is pink and very clean. There are a lot of bottles around him, he reads a few are for hair and grabs the one that smells like Kurt, grinning as he washes it through. He's warm in here, the warmest he's ever felt, his happiness only diminished by how much Kurt seems to hate him.   
  
As much as he doesn't want to, Blaine somehow manages to get the water to stop and dries himself with the towels Kurt pointed out before. He doesn't shake his head, even though he really wants to, instead dabs at it with a towel. There are new clothes, his old ones gone, on the edge of the sink. A plain white shirt, and black cottony sweats. They feel a little over-sized on his small frame and they don't smell like Kurt, but they do smell clean.   
  
He walks out of the room, trying to remember which way Burt had brought him here. He's on edge now out of the bathroom and goes into a few more rooms before he finds Burt, a kind looking lady that is probably Carole, and another boy, this one much bigger than him, but he looks okay. Kurt isn't in the room, Blaine tries not to look disappointed at it.   
  
'Is this him?' Carole stands and hugs him tight. Blaine almost falls back, he's never been hugged before, had seen it, but never has been on the receiving end of one. It's nice, and he slowly pats Carole on the back before she pulls away. 'You got a name sweetheart?'   
  
Blaine shrugs his shoulders, he can hear footsteps above, imagining Kurt trailing his room, bemoaning that he has a dog that's not his dog in the house. 'I bet it's like Hasso or something cool,' the big one, Finn? says, looking away from the tv.   
  
Very insistently Blaine shakes his head no, he doesn't think his name matters all that much. He's sure these are very nice people but Kurt hates him, he probably won't be here long enough before he's thrown out. 'Well, welcome honey, no matter what your name is,' Carole pats his hair, 'are you hungry? We grabbed pizza for celebration.' Blaine nods, he's never had pizza before. Every time he came across a container of it the food was already pretty gross looking.   
  
'Pizza? Awesome, lets eat!' Finn jumps up from the couch and strides quickly into the next room, Blaine, Carole, and Burt follow him, a whole room full of delicious smells, mostly coming from the three boxes placed on the table. The group sits down at the chairs, plates already in front of them, Blaine slowly gets into a seat, legs springing to shoot up if he gets yelled at for it, but no one cares. Burt slides two pieces of the triangle shaped food onto his plate and gestures for him to eat.   
  
It's amazing. May possibly be his favorite thing ever. So much better than the stale and old stuff he's had by far. He devours his two pieces, pleading with his eyes for more, 'eat as much as you like,' Carole tells him. Blaine grabs another two pieces, licks at his fingers when they're done as well, his stomach sated and so full.   
  
He feels a twist in his gut when footsteps come down the stairs, Kurt standing breathtakingly at the entrance of the kitchen. 'I'm going out with Mercedes,' he tells them, not even staring at Burt, but at Blaine.   
  
'Back by curfew,' Burt tells him, Kurt nods and with another glance to Blaine he sighs and vanishes out of sight. Blaine bites on his bottom lip, feeling guilt weigh heavily in his mind. It's all his fault that Kurt's sad, if he hadn't grabbed the collar than Kurt would have moved on. He stares down at his hands, suddenly feeling too full. 'You can go lay down, kid, upstairs, third door on the right okay?' Burt tells him.  
  
Blaine gets up, pushes the chair in and goes up the stairs Kurt had just come down from. He can still smell Kurt, stronger up here and he follows his nose to a room at the end of the hallway, opening the door and closing it behind him. This has to be Kurt's room, it's got his scent everywhere. Especially the bed, Blaine goes it to first, laying down on the so soft sheets, it smells best here, and Blaine yawns into his hand, feeling the last few days finally catching up to him.  
  
He grabs one of the pillows, cuddles it close to his chest and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued....

Blaine has never slept slept so soundly in his entire life, his tail wagging even before he's fully awake. His joints and muscles relaxed, melting into the sheets underneath him. He thought Kurt's scent was strong before but it's even better now, and he finally opens his eyes to the surroundings.  
  
It's dark, sun gone, lights all flickered off, and it's so quiet in the house. There is breathing beside him, Blaine sits up a little and looks to see who is sleeping. He nearly lets out a yelp of excitement, it's  _Kurt_ , dressed in the same type of sweats as Blaine and a dark colored shirt. He didn't kick Blaine out of the bed when he got home, that has to be big! Blaine tries to control the thumping of his tail, he doesn't want to wake up Kurt and have him think he made a mistake.   
  
Kurt sleeps on, Blaine doesn't feel tired at all now and lays on his side, facing Kurt. He can't help it, he's never seen anyone that looks like Kurt, never wanted someone to like and care about him so much. Maybe this is on the right track to get his Kurt, the one in his head that loves him. They are on the bed, if Kurt's hand was in his hair it'd be perfect, just how he imagined. Kurt's hands are laying at his side, on the blankets, Blaine slowly lifts the closest one up with his own and cuddles closer to Kurt, scooching down until his head is where Kurt's hand is. When the fingers slide through his locks, Blaine has to hold his own tail to stop it. This feels so wonderful, so much better than he could ever imagine.   
  
He manages to get his body under control just in time to feel Kurt wake up. Probably not fully awake, his fingers pull away fast, but slowly coming back, sinking into Blaine's hair and rubbing at his ears lightly. Kurt makes a small questioning sound in his throat but Blaine keeps his eyes closed, breathing out steady. He feels Kurt drift off again, his hand lazily rubbing circles by Blaine's ears and he's going to have to stop doing that, Blaine will get a little too excited if he continues with the motions.  
  
Luckily, once Kurt is back fully asleep his hand stills in Blaine's hair. Blaine rolls over, unable to think too clearly breathing in Kurt through his night wear. He settles his back against Kurt's leg and sighs. Never did he actually think that someone would take him home. Especially nice people, he hasn't met too many people that are kind to him. His bad scares people away, he hopes that it won't come out here and make these people run him off too. He can't help but think it will happen, nothing good happens to him, eventually it'll show and then it's going to be so much worse when he has memories of a warm bed, hot water, and this beautiful boy. He grabs the pillow he was clutching before and holds it close to his face. Blaine can't stop the whimpers but he can try to mute them.   
  
  
Morning comes early, Blaine hasn't slept since he woke up last night. Kurt's hand hasn't shifted either, it's the only reason Blaine hadn't moved. The last thing he needs is to cuddle Kurt in his sleep and have the boy think he's trying to smother him. Kurt wakes slowly, his fingers rub against the ears on Blaine's head before pulling back sharply, his whole body shaking and Blaine flinches when he hears the sound of a body hitting the floor.   
  
He forgets that he's supposed to be asleep when Kurt is suddenly standing up, and Blaine rolls to look over to him. 'How long have you been awake?' Kurt is back to the angry voice, Blaine frowns, sitting up on the bed and staring down. All the happy feelings falling far far away. 'Out of my room, now. Shouldn't have even been in here in the first place.' Blaine doesn't even want to look up, dragging himself off the bed and stumbling to the door automatically. He can't look at Kurt, ducks his head as he opens the door, closing it so quietly behind him and he shatters to the ground.  
  
Kurt must be able to see the bad in him. He is doing the sensible thing and making Blaine leave because who wants that in their life? Blaine bites at his arm, his whimper growing louder, and he thought it was bad last night, but now it's constant. He makes himself crawl from Kurt's door, there is no one else awake and he quietly climbs down the stairs, through the food room, and into the first one where the sofa sits. There is just enough space between the sofa and the wall for Blaine to squeeze himself in, he whimpers quietly in his arm, such a bad dog. Bad, stupid, dog. Believing that maybe Kurt could like him, Kurt is perfect, Kurt does not need him.   
  
It is only a short while until he hears Kurt, singing in the food place, his voice echoing out through the house. Even his voice sounds wonderful, Blaine bites harder into his arm to keep himself quiet. It isn't long before another voice cuts in to Kurt's singing, Burt, 'have you seen him?'   
  
'No, I told him to leave my room, I thought he went to McQueen's old room,' Kurt replies, their voices getting louder as their footsteps grow closer.  
  
'Kurt, why are you being so mean to him? He likes you, you know that and you're being cruel,' they're in the same room now. Kurt letting out a breath, the sound of things getting moved around alerting his senses. He can tell Kurt is close, confirmed when Kurt sits on the sofa he's behind.  
  
'McQueen was my friend, I don't want to replace him just because some  _dog_  is following me around and likes the way I smell,' Blaine's heart plummets, there's that word again, the same tone.   
  
'We're not asking you to replace him Kurt, but your rejection is stinging the boy pretty hard. It wouldn't kill you to just be nice to him.' Burt sits down on the couch as well, Blaine's ears are straining to hear what Kurt is going to reply with.   
  
'Fine, fine, I'll be polite okay?' he's quiet for a little, 'you don't think he went down to the basement?'  
  
'No, that door's locked, and still is,' they both move from the sofa. Blaine wonders if he should alert them to his presence, but he'd rather not have either of them know he heard their talk. Kurt's vague answer hasn't made him feel any better, only worse. He doesn't want to have Kurt be forced into being nice to bad dog Blaine, he'd rather have the yelling.   
  
Burt and Kurt wander out of the room, their voices slightly more panicked as they try to call to Blaine. Carole and Finn's voices joining theirs when they come down the stairs. Blaine feels even worse now, having four people trying to track him down, and when he's sure the room is empty he comes out of hiding and tries to find the nearest voice.   
  
Carole is in the food room, she almost shrieks when she sees him, coming over to him and hugging him close. 'Found him,' she yells, holding her hands over Blaine's ears. They drop to his shoulders, 'oh sweetie, where have you been? We've been worried. Kurt and Burt have been looking everywhere for you,' she sits him down at the table.   
  
Burt and Kurt come running into the kitchen, 'do you know where he was?' Burt asks Carole, petting Blaine on the top of his head briefly. Kurt slowly sits into the chair next to him, Blaine can feel his gaze, but he stares down at his hands. He will not make Kurt interact with him, he will not mess Kurt up with his bad.   
  
He's missed a lot of conversation between Burt and Carole, flinching when a hand comes to his arm, 'are you hungry?' Carole asks, already a bowl in her hands, 'we only have cereal this morning.' She sets it down in front of him, spoon inside and Blaine stares at the utensil. He's never used one before, he doesn't want to make a mess either, remembering all too well how angry Kurt had been with the whole water thing. Even though he is hungry he pushes the bowl away, hoping that they'll eat again and it won't be with that thing.   
  
'Still full from pizza?' Burt asks him, he nods, stomach aching when the bowl gets swooped up by Finn who sits down opposite of him.   
  
'Good to see you again, Hasso. You'd be great at hide and seek.' Finn says between bites of food, drinking down from a glass filled with orange liquid.   
  
Blaine doesn't know what that means, or why Finn seems convinced that Hasso is his name. A cup full of what is in Finn's glass gets set in front of him, 'you should drink up,' Carole tells him, patting his shoulder as she and Burt go back up the stairs.   
  
He stares at the cup, using both hands to pick it up and bring it to his mouth. His history with cups is brief, seen many but used few, and he usually dribbles all over himself when he does. He's extra careful, sipping at the orange drink and then setting it down. It's a little bitter on his tongue, he can feel his eyes scrunching at the taste.   
  
'Would you like some water instead?' Kurt's voice shocks him, he almost forgot that Kurt was still in the room. He doesn't want to make Kurt do anything so he shakes his head, he leaves the glass on the table and stands up. What else is he supposed to do here? On the streets it was always  _evade, find food, find shelter_ , and while he still is hungry, he has already been tricked by food once. He walks over to the stairs, he'll go into that room Burt offered him last night, three on the left.   
  
'You think there's like something wrong with his voice?' he hears Finn as he climbs the stairs.  
  
'No,' Kurt sounds sad, Blaine does not stay to hear their conversation, he runs the rest of the way up and quickly makes his way into the room. Inside there is a bed tucked away in the corner, a small dresser that is empty except for Blaine's old clothes that are newly washed and dry. He goes over to the bed, it's not as big, or as nice as Kurt's, but it's still better than anything else he's slept on.   
  
He isn't tired, but he couldn't sit there with Kurt, he wants the Kurt he imagined, or the Kurt that rubbed at his ears last night. Why does he want to be liked so badly by this boy? Why does it hurt so much worse to have Kurt not care about him? When he treats him so awful and all Blaine wants to do is cuddle close to him? He doesn't understand at all. He rolls over so his back is to the door, and grabs the pillow, it's not the same as Kurt's, definitely does not smell as good, but it's all that he has.   
  
Maybe it'd be better if he ran away now, before he really starts to get used to all of this pampered treatment. He doesn't want to drive a wedge between Kurt and his family, it is so obvious that it's already starting. It's not their fault that they can't see they picked a bad dog. It's not Kurt's fault that he can see how bad he is.   
  
Blaine doesn't want to go though, he was so tired of his life before, he just wants a home, he wants this to be his home.   
  
Three light taps against the wood of his door, it opens slowly and the scent of Kurt floods his senses as it closes and footsteps tread closer. 'Pet?' he sounds unsure, coming to the bed and sitting down. 'I wish you would talk to us, we don't even know your name. My other hybrid, McQueen, couldn't stop talking.'   
  
Blaine does not wish to hear how inferior he is to this other hybrid, he knows strays are not as high of quality. What is Kurt doing here?  
  
'Can you even talk? Finn thinks something happened to your voice, and with the scars on your back I wouldn't be surprised but I heard you this morning. Outside my door? I've never heard any animal, hybrid or not make that noise. So you must be able to talk, just deciding not to?' Blaine shrugs as much as he can in this position. 'I'm sorry too, for yelling at you this morning. I don't know why I let you sleep in my room, even McQueen didn't do that. But, I shouldn't have yelled.'   
  
Blaine finally turns around, he can't listen to Kurt anymore. He doesn't want to give his hopes up to have them crushed again. 'Can you go, please? You don't have to do this,' Kurt drops his mouth in surprise, Blaine didn't even realize he was so close. His voice isn't even all that impressive, barely above a whisper.  
  
'I know I don't have to, I wanted to. I don't know why you've latched onto me, dog. I didn't want you to,' and there it is. Blaine rolls back over, presses his hands to his ears, hoping Kurt will get the hint and go. Kurt doesn't start talking again, sighing loud, Blaine can still hear him even with his ears covered, 'that didn't come out right. Turn around, please.'   
  
How is Blaine supposed to with those sort of words? He doesn't move an inch, patiently waiting until Kurt will leave. He hears the boy mutter a curse, but eventually the door closes and Blaine is alone once more.   
  
  
Kurt and Blaine pretty much ignore each other's existence over the next few days. Blaine comes down for food three times a day, watches the TV with Burt and Finn until his eyes start to hurt, and talks to Carole in the kitchen. He doesn't eat when they have food with complicated utensils, and makes sure to eat a lot of the things that don't.   
  
He hates it, can't stand how very normal Kurt will act around the others, laughing, talking, helping around and still manage to leave Blaine feeling so excluded. Blaine's sure that he hasn't mentioned their talk, he hasn't been asked to speak once. At night he always finds himself at Kurt's door, sniffing and feeling so desperate for just a touch from Kurt. He can't explain why it's Kurt he wants his pets and cuddles from, maybe his old day dreaming hit him too deeply and he still can't get out of the fantasy. He had been so close before, that first night, but now it feels impossible.   
  
They're all watching TV when Kurt waltzes in, Blaine isn't sure where he does during the day, bags are in his hands, lots of them. 'Kurt, didn't you just update your wardrobe?' Burt asks as Kurt drops the bags to the floor.   
  
'They're not all for me,' he shrugs, walking into the kitchen and coming back out with a glass of water in his hand. Blaine watches him drink, but doesn't move from his spot the furthest away from the TV. Even when Kurt gets too close to put his water next to the side table next to Blaine. Kurt usually brings his bags up to his room, he never lingers in the TV room. He hasn't been this close to Blaine since that day he came to see him, it puts Blaine on edge, bringing his knees up to his chest and trying to make himself as small as possible.   
  
Blaine can still smell him, so close, it's clouding up his senses. The scent is bittersweet now, still good but flooded with sad words and memories. It's bad when he can smell it at Kurt's door, even worse when the boy sits down on the sofa. Blaine just wants to put his head in Kurt's lap and have him pet his hair, he can almost see it in his head and it hurts so badly.   
  
'What're you guys watching?' Kurt isn't even staring at the TV, or anyone else who would be able to give him the answer, he's looking at Blaine, waiting expectantly. Blaine turns his head away, his eyes were already aching from the TV, he shifts his body until he's curled up laying down, his head on the arm rest, closing his eyes. He could easily escape, there's hot water he hasn't delighted in today, but he's enjoying Kurt's scent too much to move away.   
  
Carole tells Kurt the name of the TV program that they're watching but it flies over Blaine's head. He can't concentrate with Kurt so close, digging his nose into the arm rest but he can still pick out Kurt's smell there as well. It's not fair! Blaine whines into the fabric, clutching his legs closer to his chest, why is Kurt sitting next to him? Smelling so good and yet all it makes Blaine think about is how awful the human treats him.  
  
'Hon?' that's Carole's voice, but Blaine knows they're all watching him now, his whole body is shaking out of his control as he tries to pull himself in smaller. 'What's wrong? Did you fall asleep?' A hand is sliding up and down his clothed arm, he knows that touch.  
  
'I'll take him upstairs,' Kurt says, his hand stopping on his arm to unlatch Blaine's hands around his legs. 'Come on,' he speaks calm, low, 'You'll be more comfortable in a bed. The TV was just hurting your eyes too much.' Blaine lets his hands get pulled away, this is the most Kurt's touched him the whole time he's been here. He sways slightly standing, and Kurt wraps an arm around his back, directing him through the kitchen and up the stairs. Out of sight from everybody else, Blaine keeps expecting for the Real Kurt to return, but they make it up to the hallway with no signs of Kurt getting angry.   
  
Blaine stops at the third door on the left, 'we're going to my room,' Kurt tries to pull him from the spot but Blaine resists. He doesn't want to get yelled at again, Kurt's room is not where he's allowed. Kurt sighs, 'I'm not going to kick you out again, I promise, please come into my room.'  
  
Promises are good, Blaine knows promises are to be kept, he lets himself be pulled down to the end of the hallway and into Kurt's room. It smells just as nice as before, and he dives into the bed, grabbing at the pillows and holding one to his chest as he sits up to watch Kurt settle down near the end of it. 'Will you talk to me?' Kurt asks, unlacing his complicated looking shoes before sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. Blaine bites his lip, shrugs, he's not sure he feels like it, especially if this looks like it will end badly.   
  
'You haven't talked to anyone else, you sit at my door every night, and you still sniff me like I'm made of something delicious.' Kurt pauses, Blaine hugs the pillow tighter. 'I've treated you awful, didn't even apologize nicely for it, and you still are here,' he raises a hand to his forehead, 'oh god it sounds like the beginning of Twilight, next I'll be sprouting fangs and glittering everywhere.' Blaine doesn't understand what Twilight means, but he laughs at the dramatic way Kurt spoke. Kurt grins back at him, dropping his hand back down. 'I've never heard you laugh,' he's staring at Blaine, looking at the pillow, 'you really like me don't you?'   
  
Blaine nods, it's pretty obvious to everybody that he does. 'I was with my friend today, told her everything about this whole mess. She, um, put some things into perspective.' Kurt sounds unsure, Blaine drops the pillow and crawls closer to him, mirroring Kurt's siting position so their knees touch. 'I've been blaming you for McQueen being gone and that's not your fault, he escaped out of our backyard a day before Valentines, they were doing some silly firework show, but the fireworks scared him and he just bolted. It was my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone, but I just had gone back to change shirts, I didn't think the neighborhood would start them so soon.' Blaine can see tears slipping from Kurt's eyes, he licks them away, holding Kurt's face in his hands.   
  
Kurt stills as Blaine looks at him, suddenly remembering the dream he's been having for the last couple of nights, of pressing his own lips over Kurt's, he's seen Burt and Carole do it, seen lots of hybrids do it, he wants it, wants Kurt. The boy's eyes are open, still wet, but not crying anymore, not moving away. He lifts himself up a little until they're level and pushes himself forward.   
  
There is a moment where he thinks it's about to be the best thing ever. Kurt however, pushes him back, pushes him away and scrambles off his own bed. 'No, no, that's bad. Bad dog, you don't-' Blaine can't hear the rest, blood draining from his face. Bad dog, the words feel like poison, making Blaine sick in his stomach, he panics. Flies off of the bed, and out of the room, can't bother to close the door behind him as he races into the water room and can feel his whole days worth of food coming up his throat.   
  
It's terrible, he goes to the toilet, barely making it in time to vomit inside. He's been sick before, bad food, cold weather, sometimes both but this feels worse than all of those times together. It doesn't stop hurting after he flushes it all down, he keeps shivering,  _bad dog, bad dog_. He can't get those words out of his head, and having Kurt call him that, he'd rather have had the avoidance, not this.   
  
His body is shuddering, out of his control again, and he lays down on the tile floor, curls into himself and bites his arm to quit the whining coming from his aching throat.


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine doesn't stay in the bathroom long, he doesn't want to be a burden to everybody else. It's enough that one person doesn't like him,  _bad dog, bad dog_ , it'd be worse if half of them were against him. He rinses his mouth out, forces himself to at least walk into the room, third on the left, and crawl into that bed. There is no whining, no whimpering, not a peep, just biting so hard onto the covers and hoping for sleep.   
  
 _Bad dog, bad dog_ , the phrase repeating inside his head. He can't stop Kurt's very clear words, over and over again. Is this why his first family left him? Could they see how very bad he was? It doesn't make any sense, he was just a pup, how could they know? Did he do something just so terrible that they had to let him go?  
  
From below, and through the door, he hears Carole call out that it's time for dinner. Blaine isn't hungry though, his stomach in knots still and he doesn't think he can handle being around everyone else. Not after what happened with Kurt. Speaking of the boy, Blaine doesn't hear that door open either, no footsteps down the hall and stairs, complete silence.   
  
Burt's footsteps, they make the most noise, stomp up, he knocks on Blaine's door, 'you hungry buddy?' Blaine stays silent, listens as the footsteps go over to Kurt's door, not even bothering with knocking, the door opens and shuts firmly. He stretches out on the bed, tomorrow he'll smile at everybody and then it'll be like this never happened, but that's tomorrow. Tonight, he digs himself under his sheets and waits for the house to settle.  
  
Eventually, Burt makes his way back downstairs, steps echoing until they reach the bottom floor. Blaine just holds himself tighter in his little ball. What if he blew this? Was what he wanted with Kurt going to leave him homeless? Kurt hadn't looked disgusted, but he had called him a  _bad dog_. Blaine doesn't know what Kurt wanted to say in the first place either, it had seemed like he was going to apologize and then they could be friends. He whimpers into his pillow, it's silly, but he doesn't feel like he could switch his affections to anyone else. Finn is either watching the TV, or out, and Burt and Carole look like they enjoy having each other. Kurt just seems like he should be his, Blaine knows some of that is because the boy is the most beautiful person he's ever seen, but a lot of that is because of how much the boy cares about everybody. Blaine's seen him snatch food away from his father, warning him about 'his heart,' and how he'll talk to Finn about some girl that is constantly on the boys mind. He'll cook with Carole and ask about her day. Blaine wants to be a part of that, he wants Kurt to care so much, all it would take is an apology and he'd trail after him forever.  
  
Blaine lets out a whimper into the sheets, even the boy who cares about everybody else cannot find it in his heart to care for him. Maybe he is bad, really, truly, bad.  
  
  
The sun rises far too early, Blaine watches it from his window, he's tired, achingly so, but every time he tried to sleep on that bed he thought of that other dog, and how much better it was, how loved it was. Stupid dog, Blaine would not run from fireworks, he may not talk as much as the other pet, but he is smart enough to know that fireworks are usually far away and mostly just big booms in the sky.   
  
No one else is up this early ever, only Blaine, and sometimes he'll sneak into the kitchen if his stomach is rumbling, grab a piece of fruit and make his way back up the stairs. Today, he's still all twisted in knots, thirsty, but hunger is the last thing on his mind. He's too hot, shedding his shirt and rolling up his pants, the summer dragging on, he wishes he could run in the sprinklers here, or jump into a pool. Those have been his favorite ways to keep cool while on the streets. Even if he usually get chased away, the brief rush of cool water was always worth it.   
  
He's about to go into the water room when he hears a door open in the hallway. If his hearing wasn't so good, or it wasn't so quiet, he probably wouldn't have noticed, but the steps come over to his doorway and pause. Blaine sits down at the bed, he knows it can't be Burt or Finn, they never care to step lightly. Burt and Carole's room is also downstairs, and he didn't hear the creak of stairs. That only leaves Kurt, who is still on the other side, not moving, but Blaine can hear him whispering to himself, he can't make out what he's saying, but he's definitely talking to himself.   
  
Blaine is about to get up when the door opens. Kurt has a few of his shopping bags in hand, and looks surprised to see Blaine awake, shutting the door with his back against it. 'I, um, I didn't expect that you'd be half-naked, I mean, awake,' he's still in his night clothes, hair going in every which way it can. The bags fall to the floor and Kurt walks forward until he's sitting down with Blaine, hands in his lap, twirling his fingers. 'I heard you getting sick last night. Pretty sure I was the only one that did, you rushed out of my room pretty quickly.' Blaine nods, hoping Kurt will continue. 'I wasn't going to kick you out, you know? I did promise that. I just needed some space. After you tried to kiss me, it was a bit much, but I didn't mean to scare you so badly. I'm really sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything, how I've been treating you, when all you've been is kind. You're not a bad dog, not at all.' Kurt is looking right at him, eyes clear and not a speck of hate or anger in them.   
  
His tail wags madly, Blaine can feel it against the sheets, he's sure Kurt can feel it. Kurt apologized, he said he wasn't a bad dog after all, it's everything Blaine could want. He moves closer to Kurt, placing his hands over Kurt's in his lap and grins at him. 'Is that a yes at forgiveness?' Kurt asks, and Blaine leans until their foreheads touch and he rubs his nose over Kurt's. When he pulls away, Kurt is smiling and slightly red.   
  
He grins back, still close enough and sniffs at Kurt's neck, this feels right. Kurt should be his, and he should be Kurt's, how can Kurt not see? Their hands fitting together so well, Blaine leans his head on Kurt's shoulder so he can breath him in better. He knows he could easily scare the boy away again, but Kurt is oddly relaxed underneath him, Blaine licks slowly at his neck, from the base of his throat to Kurt's jaw, only once, and then pulls himself back.   
  
Kurt is even redder now, it's spreading where Blaine's saliva is drying up. Kurt's eyes are closed, and when he opens them they're so bright. He seems to be speechless, just staring at Blaine, smiling but still unsure.  
  
'My name is Blaine,' he's still at a near whisper, but it feels right in this setting, Kurt still holding onto his hands in his lap, how close they are.  
  
'Blaine is a very nice name,' Kurt whispers back, eyes flicking to Blaine's lips and back up again. Blaine knows now though that he's not allowed to touch Kurt there, but it seems like Kurt is almost begging him to.   
  
A crash, muted slightly by the wall makes them break apart. Blaine can hear Finn mutter a bunch of swear words in that room. Kurt looks alarmed, standing up again and going over to where he dropped the bags. 'I, um. I got you some clothes yesterday, they're all in here,' he sounds anxious, his hand running through his hair as he pushes away the bags from the door.   
  
Blaine doesn't understand why Kurt is acting this way, he scrambles over to where Kurt stands, reaches out to grab Kurt's arm. 'Going?' he doesn't want Kurt to go yet.  
  
Kurt slips out of Blaine's loose grip, 'yea, gotta shower, need to go,' he's not looking at Blaine, ripping open the door and closing it behind him. Blaine stares at the door for a few seconds, he can tell Kurt hasn't moved from it.   
  
'Can we talk later?' he asks, hoping his whisper will be loud enough for Kurt. Maybe it isn't, because the boy flees to his room a second later, no response before his departure.  
  
Even so, Blaine can't help but smile. Kurt bought him clothes, Kurt said he was kind and not a bad dag, he apologized. He gazes into the bags, everything is folded neatly and arranged by pieces. Jeans and pants are in two bags, short sleeved shirts grouped together, long sleeved soft-jacket-things together, small shorts that bewilder him, Kurt put a lot of time into this. Blaine pulls out every item, sniffing at the faint smell of Kurt on each one. He can't put them back as nicely, but good enough and takes a look at the last bag. It's full of 4 boxes, he takes each one out and carefully pops open each lid.   
  
Shoes. He's never been granted shoes, stolen them, yes, but never given any of his own. They're all different, he really likes the red ones, but they all are beautiful. He wishes Kurt was here now, he's never been given anything like this, and he'd like to thank him. The sound of water hits his ears, remembering that Kurt said he was going to 'shower.' Blaine gets to his feet and hurries out of his room.   
  
The water room is right across from him, it's unlocked and he doesn't wait to slip inside. He can't see Kurt through the curtain that keeps all the water inside, but he can hear him, singing softly to himself. 'Kurt?' he calls out a little louder, hoping that the boy will hear him over the water.  
  
'Blaine?' Kurt's very wet head pops out from behind the curtain, 'what are you doing here?'   
  
'Thank you, the clothes and shoes. They're the best,' Blaine gets a little closer. Kurt smells a bit different in here, more musky, he sits down on the lid of the toilet. He closes his eyes and sniffs the air, yep, it's definitely different here.   
  
'You're welcome. Blaine, but you can't stay in here. I'll talk to you later okay?' Blaine pouts his bottom lip, 'I promise, really. Just let me finish.' Kurt seems a little desperate for him to go. His hands clutching at the shower curtain tight, eyes darting between Blaine and himself.   
  
'Okay,' he stands, taking one last huge breath of Kurt's scent, it's just too good. Even this new one, 'promise?' he asks, just needing to make sure.  
  
'Promise,' Kurt nods his head, 'I'm glad you like the clothes.' Blaine grins, they're from Kurt, he'd like anything Kurt gave him. With one quick look to Kurt, he leaves the water room, closing the door carefully behind him.   
  
He skips off to his room, throws one of his new short sleeved shirts on, and heads down the stairs. He can hear Carole already there, sorting out pans and plates. She smiles when she sees him, 'would you like to help?' and Blaine grins back, nodding. He's helped out a little hear and there, mostly stirring, but he does enjoy it. He's given a bowl with dry not-quite-white powder inside it, Carole breaks some eggs over the pile. When she hands him the weird wire coned utensil, he stirs away, thinking, soon, soon he'll be able to talk to them all.   
  
  
Carole is finishing up the last  _pancake_  by the time Kurt, Burt, and Finn make their way down. Finn is still sleep-slow, making it to his chair and drinking up the water that's been left out. Burt is dressed, ready for work, Blaine knows it deals with the automobiles, and lots of black grease, but now he is clean. Kurt is dressed as well, not as formal as he's been these last few days, just tight jeans and a short sleeved buttoned shirt, his hair back to flawless, and Blaine feels his smile turn up when their eyes catch.  
  
He doesn't miss Kurt's grin grow wider as well, sitting down at the table, and rolling his eyes at Finn when he gets water down the front of his shirt. Blaine grabs the chair next to him, forcing himself to not look at the beautiful boy as Carole serves up the food. He only frowns when he sees that there is a fork on the plate as well, his stomach growls, not having had anything since yesterdays lunch. Kurt slides his chair closer, grabbing some bottle and pouring this sticky, brown, goo all over the round cakes.   
  
The chatter from Burt, Carole, and Finn don't even reach his ears as Kurt reaches for his hand and has him grasp the handle of the fork. 'It's really easy,' he whispers, having Blaine cut a small piece off and then stab it with the pointed edges of the fork. His hand still on Blaine's as they both reach it up to his mouth. 'See? Not so hard,' Kurt demonstrates with his own plate and fork, letting go of Blaine's hand to show him.   
  
No one seems to think it's strange, and Kurt's hand helps him with the next few bites. 'You're a good dog, Blaine,' he whispers, so low that Blaine has to struggle to hear it. He takes Kurt's left hand under the table and squeezes it, it's as much as he can think to do. He's a  _good_  dog.   
  
The rest of the meal goes by so quickly, Kurt releases his hand and Blaine is able to get through the meal without any incidents. He is buzzing by the time Kurt is finished with his food, having already finished, everybody else has. Burt, and Carole are already done and out Finn upstairs getting ready to go out as well, Kurt having promised that they would do the dishes.   
  
'You're springy,' Kurt says, standing up from his seat and gathering the rest of the dishes from the table. Blaine follows him to the sink, he's done this before with Carole and Finn, at least the drying part. He waits as Kurt pours soap into the sink and lets it fill with water, piling in the dishes as the bubbles rise. They work in silence for a while, Kurt humming while he washes and rinses. It's an easy enough tune, and Blaine begins to mimic Kurt, drying each dish carefully and putting them up in the cabinet. 'Do you sing, Blaine?' it's like now that Kurt knows, he has to use his name, Blaine is pretty sure it's the best thing ever.   
  
Blaine shakes his head to Kurt's question though, he's never sung a note in his life, not really, just to himself, and the occasional humming while he was going through the alleyways. 'Well,' Kurt says, handing the last dish to Blaine, 'you sound like you'd be really great.'   
  
He's about to reply when Kurt's phone goes off, Kurt dries his hand before picking it up and looking at it. Blaine knows a little about phones, he knows that they can reach out to other people by talking, or typing. Burt explained it to him when he got frightened of the incoming rings from Finn's phone one night. Whoever is reaching out to Kurt doesn't seem to be important as Kurt silences it and slides it into his pocket.   
  
'Talk now?' Blaine asks, anxious to hear Kurt tell him how good he is again. Kurt grins, grabbing his hand, and they both walk up the stairs.   
  
Finn is on his way out of the room, he looks between the two of them, then down to their hands. 'I thought you hated Hasso,' he says, slow and still staring.   
  
Blaine has to stop himself from whining when Kurt drops his hand suddenly, 'no, I never hated him, we've gotten past that.' Kurt replies, straightening up his clothes, 'I was just going to show him how to work the bathtub in case he didn't want to shower all the time.'   
  
Well, that's not the truth, Blaine frowns, staring at Kurt, who is looking at Finn. Is Kurt embarrassed to have Blaine as a friend? Finn doesn't really hang out with Blaine one-on-one, but still, he would count Finn as one, so what does it matter?   
  
'Are you going over to Rachel's?' Kurt seems to be firmly set on not staring at Blaine, his stance is no longer relaxed but tense and stiff.   
  
'Yea, in a little while,' Finn shrugs, 'see you guys later,' he calls when he runs down the steps of the house.   
  
Kurt continues onto the water room, going with the lie that he told Finn. Blaine trails after him, closing the door once he gets in. 'I should show this anyways,' Kurt tells him, kneeling by the tub. He starts up the water in the facet, 'it's like doing the dishes.' Blaine gets closer and watches him put a bigger stopper into the drain. He takes it out after a while, but lets the water run, 'you're not talking.'  
  
They both hear the slam of the front door, a muffled goodbye from Finn. 'You're embarrassed by me? Dropped my hand earlier?' Blaine looks down, he doesn't want to stay away from Kurt, even if Kurt is, he is pretty sure he lacks the willpower to physically be too far from the boy.   
  
'No, of course not! Blaine. Finn is just, he reads into stuff, he'd think that we were boyfriends or something, and we're not,' he's moving his hands around again, still stiff from earlier.   
  
'Boyfriends?' isn't that just what other boys call their friends? Isn't that what they are?   
  
Kurt turns red, why does he keep doing that? 'boyfriends are closer than friends. They hug and kiss you, um, they love each other sometimes. It's like having a really, really good friend.'  
  
'like a mate?' that's what it sounds like.   
  
'Sure,' Kurt looks relieved, 'like a mate.'  
  
Blaine is pretty sure though that he'd like to be Kurt's boyfriend though. Didn't he want to kiss him earlier? He wants to be Kurt's very best boyfriend. 'But you don't want to be my boyfriend?' He feels a little pang in his chest, it's very unfamiliar.  
  
'You're a hybrid,' Kurt says, back to looking at the floor and his hands.   
  
 _You're too dumb_ , Blaine thinks to himself. He knows Kurt's just trying to soften the insult. It's not as if he doesn't know it, there are things he learns everyday, things that little children can do by the time they're five. There won't ever be anything between them, he's Kurt's  _pet_ , that is all Kurt will ever see him as.  
  
Still, this morning painted such a different pattern. Blaine scoots himself as close to Kurt as possible, sitting up higher so their foreheads can touch. He can tell Kurt's completely relaxed, eyes dropping closed as their noses touch. How is that Kurt cannot feel this? Blaine brings up his hand, follows the path that his tongue took earlier with a fingertip. Kurt shivers, reaching up and grabbing Blaine's hand to put between them.   
  
There is no interruptions here, but Blaine has to pull himself away, he can feel how quick his and Kurt's hearts are beating, humming as a perfect match. Blaine loves it, he's never been so close to anyone before, he keeps his head on Kurt's shoulder, even though the angle is a little awkward, licks like he did this morning, like his hand just did, and finally makes himself part from their closeness.   
  
Kurt's eyes are still closed, hand still clutching Blaine's. He almost seems to be trapped in the moment, when his eyes blink open, he's still grinning. Maybe, it'll just take longer for Kurt to notice, he's a patient boy, he'd wait forever for Kurt. 'You want to go to my room and talk?'  
  
'Yes,' Blaine can't help but smile, them getting up one handed, and walking to Kurt's room, hands still intertwined. It makes his stomach feel so light, he's surprised his hand isn't shooting off sparklers for how many sparks are going off where they touch. Kurt opens up the door and it smells like Kurt, it smells like  _home_ , he stares down at their hands. Yes, he most definitely will wait until Kurt realizes that they should be boyfriends. It'll be worth it.


	4. Chapter Four

They end up laying down on Kurt's bed, knees tucked and touching. Every little moment with Kurt feels so precious, so special, especially now that they aren't fighting. He knows Kurt has to at least sense it, the way he's so comfortable, not even hesitating to shuffle closer to Blaine. 'My dad came in here last night,' Kurt starts, voice low. 'He had said that if it was so difficult for you and I to get along that he'd find you a new home,' something cold settles in Blaine's stomach, he's not liking this story. 'I couldn't let him do that. I've been trying to find a way to apologize to you, but nothing had seemed good enough. It kind of prompted me to speak to you this morning. I don't want you going away, not because of me, and not from me.' He pauses, Blaine can breathe again, he thinks he may understand this. 'I still can't believe that you forgave me so quickly.'  
  
Blaine shrugs, 'you're a good person, allowed to make mistakes.' He pulls on Kurt's hand on his side to between them, laces his fingers through Kurt's and lets them linger. 'Thank you for earlier, I was so hungry,' he knows he's not allowed to touch Kurt's lips with his own, but is he allowed to press them against Kurt's hand? Slowly, he pulls their hands to his face, watching Kurt's eyes widen slightly before closing when his mouth lays a small kiss over his knuckles. 'Is that okay?'   
  
Kurt's eyes are still closed, but he breathes out a 'yes,' before finally opening them. 'You didn't have a mate out there on the streets did you?'   
  
'No, they all thought I was a silly, stupid, dog,' at least the ones that spoke to him before trying to scare him did.   
  
'Why would they say that?' Kurt scoots a little closer to Blaine, his hand still clenched tightly in Blaine's.  
  
'I wanted a home, someone to take care of me,' Blaine can feel Kurt's eyes burning into his, can feel his heart beginning to race.  
  
'That's not silly, or stupid, it's smart.' It's hard to tell but Blaine feels like they're closer than before, their hands cramped now between them. Has Kurt moved? Has he? Their legs are no longer bent, they're twisted into each other, he can feel Kurt's pulse beating at his wrist. His own skyrocketing as he watches Kurt look at him. 'I feel like I should be stopping this,' Kurt whispers, eyes on Blaine's lips once more.   
  
'Stopping what?' Blaine knows that it's not allowed, he doesn't want to get yelled at again.   
  
'I was so scared last night. I don't even know you, and yet, I feel like you've gotten under my skin. I couldn't have them take you away from me, not because of something so childish.' He says the words frantic, Blaine keeps hoping he'll continue but Kurt stops himself.   
  
'I'm not going anywhere,' he doesn't understand what Kurt is trying to say, 'we fixed it right? Your dad saw us better, he's not going to send me away. Even if he did, I'd come right back.'   
  
Kurt nods, and Blaine just presses them closer together, he knows this will relax Kurt. He keeps his forehead against Kurt's, their noses touching, simply laying there in silence. It's easy, Blaine instantly drops Kurt's hand so he can wrap it around Kurt's back, cuddling with him further. He feels Kurt clenching at his shirt, both of them waiting for their hearts to settle down. 'Tell me something nice? Your best day?' Kurt asks, pulling just so the tip of their noses still touch, his eyes are still closed, rhythmically breathing in and out.  
  
'Today's been my best day,' how could there ever be anything better than this? 'When I found your name on that collar, it's what I dreamed of. My own Kurt Hummel to keep me fed, and happy.'   
  
'Do I live up to your expectations?'   
  
'So much better,' now at least. 'I um. Could I sleep here from now on?' he doesn't think he'll ever be able to really sleep well in that other bed, and he much rather prefers this one by far. 'You don't have to say yes, I just, it feels weird being in that room, it doesn't smell as nice.' It will never smell like  _home_  the way Kurt does.   
  
'You just want me for my bed,' Kurt grins, coming back to his playful side, his starry eyes bright once more. Blaine can feel his heart beat, slower now, back to normal, yet they don't move away. Wild animals couldn't drag Blaine from Kurt at this moment.   
  
If Blaine could, if it was allowed, if they were  _boyfriends_ , he'd roll over and kiss Kurt until they were both breathless. As it stands now though, he can't, so he just shrugs, 'it'd be a nice gesture.'   
  
'Can I think about it? I just think it might look weird to everybody else,' Blaine is quickly reminded of Kurt dropping his hand with Finn.   
  
He pulls himself back, feeling cool air touch his face. Kurt's frowning at the move but he doesn't push himself forward or try to draw Blaine back, his hand still gripping at Blaine's shirt collar. 'It's okay. Just forget it,' he doesn't want to upset Kurt, it's the last thing he'd want to do, but he can't help but feel hurt.  
  
Kurt does move then, so quick and rolling them around until he's seated on Blaine's lap, he leans down until their foreheads touch, 'I keep making you sad, and it's the very last thing I want to do. It's just, let me think about it? This isn't a no.'  
  
Blaine nods, feeling very strange having Kurt sit there, it's bringing sensations in places he always tried to not think about. Kurt really needs to get off of him, so he grabs onto Kurt's hips and roll them back to their sides. It helps a little but Kurt is slightly red again, keeping himself a bit further than they were before. Blaine lets his hands move up to Kurt's sides, his pinky finger gathering a bit of Kurt's shirt and pulling it up to touch skin.   
  
Kurt turns even redder, 'why do you do that?' he's never seen someone change colors so much, but only ever red.  
  
One of Kurt's hands makes it to his face, feeling around where he's colored. 'It's called a blush. It happens when I'm nervous.' He brings his hand back down, letting it clutch at Blaine's arm.  
  
'I make you nervous?' He's never thought he could, he didn't think anyone could do that to Kurt.   
  
'You've no idea.' Their eyes meet, Kurt seems determined to not look away, despite how red he is.  
  
'Is that a good thing?' It feels like it could be both, Blaine hopes it's not bad.  
  
Kurt is quiet for a very long time, still staring at Blaine. 'I want it to be,' he says softly, grinning when Blaine yawns. 'Did you not sleep last night?' Blaine shakes his head, shifting himself closer to Kurt.   
  
'Nap time?' he doesn't know where this bout of sleepiness came from, but laying in the bed probably was a huge factor. Kurt nods, pulling Blaine further into his embrace. Blaine tucks his head under his chin, wraps his arms around Kurt tight, he's sure the one beneath Kurt will be all kinds of annoying when he wakes up but at this moment he wouldn't move it for the world.  
  
Kurt hums and Blaine drifts, not fully asleep, ears straining to listen to Kurt singing. It's so soft, almost whispered, the song is unfamiliar, but Kurt's voice makes it most perfect. The hands rubbing up and down on his back are really good too, he's never felt so safe before. He digs into Kurt's shoulder a bit more, gets his legs tangled with Kurt's and finally falls asleep.  
  
  
There is so much warmth getting up. Blaine can feel the sun still shining on the bed, feel Kurt still huddled close, their bodies twisted around each other just as tight as when Blaine fell asleep. He's drowning in Kurt's scent, taking long, leisurely licks up Kurt's neck and collarbone, can feel the excitement in his body, in  _Kurt's_  body. 'Awake?' Kurt asks, a small yawn escaping his lips. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry to move, or to make Blaine move.  
  
'Feel much better,' Blaine does, taking another lick up Kurt's throat, ending at his ear and licking that too. Kurt's whole body shudders, his hands clenching tighter on Blaine's back. He lets out this high pitched sound, and tilts his head back farther. Is this okay? Blaine slowly repeats his motion, ending back at Kurt's earlobe. Underneath he can feel how fast Kurt's breathing, it's so loud, drumming against Blaine's chest.   
  
He has to push himself away, can feel his own willpower fading and he doesn't want to risk Kurt being angry. Kurt lets out a stuttered breath, and as their arms detach from one another he falls onto his back, breathing out through his mouth. His eyes are closed, his hands clenching in the blankets, 'are you okay?' It seems as if Kurt is in pain, and how did that happen so suddenly.  
  
Kurt blinks his eyes open, turns just his head to look at Blaine, 'Yea, yea,' he reaches out and pets along Blaine's hair, rubbing at the ears. Blaine smiles at the touch, leaning his head into Kurt's hand. 'You can sleep here, if you want.'  
  
'Really?' He didn't expect that.   
  
'Yes, but can we not tell everybody just yet? We will eventually.' His fingers dig a little harder, Blaine's tail wags madly behind him.  
  
'Like a secret?' No one's ever shared a secret with him. Kurt nods, 'Okay, but we will tell them soon? I don't like lying to your family, they've been so good to me.'  
  
'It won't be long, promise,' and Kurt finally lets go of his hair, 'are you ready for lunch?'  
  
That's the middle of the day meal, Blaine can barely believe how early it is. Yet, he knows that soon everybody will be home and they'll have to share their time with them all. He nods and lets Kurt lead him by the hand down to the kitchen. Best Day Ever.  
  
  
Getting along with Kurt? It's kind of a dream, Blaine keeps feeling like he's going to wake up and see the boy who kept breaking his heart those first few days. They talk, well, Kurt talks a lot more, but Blaine likes to listen to him, he holds him close when Kurt tells him about how much these people called 'Jocks' were pushing him around at school. Kurt lets him too, lets him cuddle close when they go to sleep as well. The first night they had just strayed to each other anyway, and Blaine has never felt so refreshed. He knows Kurt is still nervous, he almost shoots himself out of bed some mornings, face blushing, and heading to the shower. There are other things though, school will be starting up again for Kurt and Finn soon, he can tell Kurt is not happy to go. He spends nearly all of his time with Blaine, not caring that the family knows they are by themselves tucked under the covers in Kurt's bed. His phone gets left on the nightstand, flickering on every once in a while but Kurt just ignores it.   
  
It's not too surprising then when Blaine wakes up that morning, the week before school starts, with Kurt wrapped around him. Kurt still has awkward moments about this, says things that don't make a lot of sense to Blaine, but he never stops touching Blaine. He probably needs it just as much, holding his hand under the table at meal times, on his back as they go up the stairs. He's even cut Blaine's hair, proclaiming it too uneven and long before.   
  
Blaine's in heaven with each touch, he knows Kurt must be feeling something, the way he looks at Blaine sometimes. It makes his heart race and his palms get all gross and sweaty, his stomach flip flopping because of the way Kurt stares at him. He's doing it right now. It's not fair, Blaine already feels so powerless under Kurt, put that with morning sleepiness and that gaze and how else is he supposed to react? Kurt is staring at his lips again, licking his own. They are covered up in the blanket, it almost feels too hot for their bodies to be pressed so close and still have the cover over their heads. 'Good morning, Blaine,' Kurt whispers, his hand coming up to cup Blaine's cheek. His eyes are lighted up, determined.   
  
It's hard for Blaine to think under here, he can feel his mouth tugging into a grin. 'Good morning, Kurt,' he mirrors back. Blaine grips the collar of Kurt's shirt and brings their foreheads together, he's so used to the  _morning breath_  that he doesn't even notice it anymore and brushes their noses against each other. He reaches out and holds Kurt's hip, he can feel the sweat of his palm on the material, he hopes it's not going through the fabric. When he pulls back, Kurt's hand still on his face, pulls him back, and he doesn't have a second to catch his breath before Kurt's lips are pressed against his.  
  
Blaine has never felt anything like this, it's magic, sweeping him in. He pushes against Kurt, feeling the soft texture of Kurt's lips against his. It's like his lips are burning in the most fantastic way possible. There isn't enough, and he can feel Kurt's smile, body relaxed and letting Blaine take. Then, there is the touch of Kurt's tongue, slipping over his closed lips once before retreating back into his own mouth. Blaine hungers to follow it, but he thinks that may be too soon. His lungs starting to restrict and he can feel himself getting lightheaded. He whines when Kurt pulls away, taking a large gulp of air and opening his eyes, he didn't even realize he had closed them.   
  
Kurt is the happiest he's ever seen, like there is no burden on his shoulders anymore. Does this mean that they are boyfriends now? Blaine is sure that was forbidden before, but it looks like Kurt really enjoyed it. He really liked it too, he wants to do it again, now, if possible. His hand on Blaine's face moves to pet at his hair, 'I've wanted to do that for a while,' he admits, eyes on Blaine.   
  
'Can we do it again?' Blaine barely has the words out before Kurt's back, and kissing him. They are  _so_  boyfriends now. How could they not be?


	5. Chapter Five

Blaine speaks for the first time that morning at breakfast. He makes sure that Carole has put down his plate firmly before muttering out a small, 'thank you.' It makes everybody, save Kurt, look at him with wide eyes.  
  
'Is that what you've been doing up in your room all this time?' Finn asks, looking between Blaine and Kurt.   
  
Blaine thinks about this morning, the best morning, where they traded kisses until they couldn't breathe and still held one another close. He thinks of the way Kurt still shudders when he licks at his throat, or the tiny, high pitched moan that broke free when Blaine sucked on his ear. Even now, Kurt's hand is underneath the table, rubbing small circles on the top of Blaine's thigh. When he notices that everybody is still staring at him, he thinks he may have missed something.  
  
'They asked your name,' Kurt says gently, fingers squeezing lightly as a reminder.  
  
'Oh! It's Blaine,' he is quite proud of himself. It seems that Burt and Carole are too, watching him with big smiles. Finn looks like Kurt said he would, disappointed it wasn't Hasso, but that is such a silly name anyway. He takes a bite of the eggs, fork firmly in his grasp and waits for the others to follow through. Kurt does, already quite over the shock of hearing Blaine talk, and eventually all five of them dig into the food.  
  
Afterwards they all watch the TV together until it makes Blaine's eyes hurt. Kurt bringing him up to his room with a hand on his lower back. 'I'm so proud of you,' he whispers lightly, nuzzling their noses together while they stand behind the closed door.   
  
Blaine's heart soars, arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. Kurt's arms go around his back automatically, they fit so perfect together, Blaine can't imagine being as close to anyone but Kurt. He kisses Kurt, a small one, but Kurt pulls him back. A hand coming up to his chin and bringing their lips together longer. They stumble their way over to the bed, not letting go long enough to actually look to see where they're going. Blaine's knees give him a bit of warning before he has to untangle his arms from Kurt and climb backward onto it while Kurt climbs over him.   
  
Once they're both on the bed, Kurt presses him into the sheets. Their lips never backing away, even though Blaine is pretty sure that his are a little sore. He wouldn't stop this for anything. His hands reach for Kurt, rubbing up and down his back, his fingers catching on the hem of Kurt's shirt and making the material rise. The touch of skin is breathtaking, and he lets out this muffled yip into the kiss. Kurt does too, his whole body stuttering when Blaine's full hand drifts down to touch the exposed area. His skin feels so hot, but soft, so soft and Blaine can't help but bring the other hand down to feel it.   
  
Kurt's one hand is still cradling the side of his face, but his other finally begins to move. Just as Kurt flicks his tongue across Blaine's lips, the fingers pull up the fabric of Blaine's shirt and rests of his bare stomach. It feels good there, scratching lightly as Kurt adjusts himself so his full weight isn't on Blaine anymore. Blaine really didn't mind that, but it allows Kurt's hand to slide further up among his ribs and chest. That touch is kind of even better, catching Blaine so off guard that he yelps into the kiss, nipping on Kurt's bottom lip on accident. He's about to pull back and apologize when Kurt moans, opening his mouth and letting Blaine suck at the swollen flesh.   
  
How did they survive in each other's presence without doing this? Blaine feels hungry for it. There is nothing else that would satisfy this sort of craving. His entire body feels like it's lighting up with Kurt's touch, everywhere their skin glides against each other is burning. Kurt's fingers on his chest? They're setting off tiny fireworks inside of him, beneath his chest, between each rib, and in his stomach. Is there anything better than this? Blaine isn't sure it's possible to feel any more joy. His heart singing in his chest, matching the beat of Kurt's, always on track, always joined.  
  
That's not even to mention how much is going on below his waist. He's quickly becoming very accustomed to having this thrill just sing through his veins. His hips want to push up against Kurt, but with the way Kurt is over him, that's not possible. Does Kurt feel this? Is it just as much for him?  
  
'We are never going to get anything done at this rate,' Kurt mumbles quickly before latching onto Blaine's lips once more. The kiss is shorter, Kurt pulling back and settling himself on Blaine's side.   
  
'Kurt,' Blaine whines, pushing himself up and wrapping himself around Kurt's back.  
  
'Blaine,' mimics Kurt, smiling softly, 'we can't do this all day.'  
  
'Why not?' Well besides eating, he'd stop to eat if he got really, really, hungry.  
  
'Well, we have to go downstairs at some point. You want to sit with them with swollen lips?' Kurt is tracing Blaine's jaw as he speaks, back to looking at his mouth.  
  
Blaine can feel the frown tugging at his lips, does it matter if Kurt's family knows that they kiss? Blaine knows that Burt and Carole do, that Finn and his girlfriend (he still hasn't seen her) do. Why should it matter to them? Is this because Kurt still hasn't told them that every night Blaine creeps into Kurt's room? He's not sure if he should reply, what he even could reply with. Kurt said that he would eventually tell the family, and he's sure when that happens, he'll tell them about their relationship. Patience, he tells himself, and relaxes his hands around Kurt's frame. Kurt pouts his bottom lip, his eyes looking sad, but isn't that what he wanted? He doesn't want to kiss, and Blaine isn't sure that he can control himself while being so close. Not at this moment, at least.   
  
Kurt reaches out to and pets at Blaine's hair, he swoops in and presses a small kiss at Blaine's cheek, 'do you want to get under the covers? Or we can talk, you still haven't told me much about your past.'   
  
'It's not very interesting,' Blaine would rather get under the covers. Talking about his past is just not good.   
  
'What about your parents?' Kurt's already told him about his birth mother. He thought it was strange that Kurt had called Burt dad and Carole by her name.   
  
Blaine shrugs, that is not the topic he would start on, not at all. He doesn't want it to interrupt their playful time and bring it down. 'Can we get under the covers?' Already, Blaine pushes down the sheets, getting his feet and legs under them.   
  
'Of course,' and they do. Kurt doesn't even wait until the covers are over their head before he shuffles closer to Blaine, hugging him close. Their legs tangle up, sharing the pillow again. 'Was that the wrong question to ask?'  
  
'Tough question,' he corrects. 'I don't remember them. I've been living on the streets my whole life,' it is fact, Blaine will not share his own worries about how bad he had been that no one had wanted him.   
  
Kurt's hand rubs at his back, 'Blaine, that's awful! How did you escape the catchers for so long? Don't they specifically look out for kids?'   
  
'I was small,' he sighs, ducking down to Kurt's neck to breathe in. Kurt smells like  _them_ , he's radiating it. Blaine licks steady and slow at his favorite part of Kurt's neck to his jaw.   
  
'I looked that up you know,' Kurt's voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. 'Dogs use it to indicate intimacy. Did you know that?' He gasps when Blaine does it again, fingers coming up to Blaine's shoulders.  
  
'Instinct,' Blaine tells him quietly, he wants the whole world to know that Kurt is taken. 'Your neck tastes really good too,' he adds, it's true, Kurt's neck smells wonderful, and the salty sweetness is an incredible bonus.  
  
Kurt giggles, 'I'm not sure how to take that,' he pulls Blaine back. 'Is that a compliment?'  
  
'Lick me,' Blaine thinks it is, but it's a little hard to explain, Kurt would be much better off just learning. His Kurt smiles, leaning down to Blaine and the tip of his tongue stretches to touch Blaine's collarbone. Blaine gasps, feeling his breath cut out, he didn't think it would make him feel like this! As Kurt grows more brave, the full weight of his tongue slithers up, across his neck and finishing under Blaine's jaw. When he pulls back he's blushing, smiling so wide.  
  
'I think I get it, you taste pretty good too. The way you react though, I like that, a lot.' He stammers over his words, still so red on his face. Blaine brings up a hand to cradle his jaw, presses their lips together. There is no way he couldn't after having the breath knocked out of him with what Kurt just did. Kurt moans, muted slightly by their lips and pulls Blaine closer.   
  
They both pull back after a while, and even Blaine can feel heat on his face, though it could be the heated cocoon that they're wrapped up in. Blaine lets his hand off of Kurt's face, his eyes never not watching Kurt's, they're blazing enough to light up a whole town, maybe even the whole world. 'You're happy,' he whispers, drifting his fingers down to rub at Kurt's sides.  
  
'I'm very happy,' confirms Kurt, his own hands clenched in Blaine's shirt, 'I'm pretty sure this is the happiest I've been in a very long time.'   
  
Blaine can feel his heart burst with that news, 'me too,' because it's true. 'Every day we've spent together has felt like a dream, I keep expecting to wake up in an alleyway.'   
  
Kurt smiles even wider if possible, his eyes nearly squinting because of it and he pulls them back into a kiss. Best boyfriend ever.  
  
  
It hadn't been a lie when Kurt had said that they couldn't spend all day upstairs. They kiss a lot though, Blaine leaves for a few moments and gets himself dressed in the clothes Kurt bought him, and coming back to Kurt's room and an armful of Kurt. Pressing him against the door and making his head spin with the way he kisses so joyfully, their lips curving up into too great of grins to kiss properly.   
  
'I think we should get you a collar,' Kurt says as they walk downstairs and into the food room where Finn is eating. Carole is resting upstairs since she has a night shift, Burt is already gone. Blaine didn't even hear him leave, he's actually surprised that life moves on without him noticing. 'Did you want one?' He quickly asks Blaine.  
  
'Yes,' of course he wants one. Everybody will know that he is Kurt's, why would he turn that down?  
  
'Does that mean you're going out with him?' Finn asks, taking a break from biting into his  _sand witch_. Blaine still doesn't understand that food name, there's nothing sandy or witchy about it at all. Just yummy goodness that is full of everything he loves.   
  
'Blaine should be able to pick it out,' he says to Finn. To Blaine he adds, 'though I do have veto power if you pick something truly horrendous.'   
  
Considering the very careful way Kurt picks out his clothes, Blaine's sure this is no lie. He nods, he's never actually picked anything out for himself before. The things he's stolen have always been easy, no picking, just grabbing and hoping that it fits. 'Did you want to come with us?' Kurt looks at Finn, Blaine hopes that he says no, wanting to spend as much time with Kurt by themselves as possible. He knows once school starts he's going to be by himself for a lot of the day.   
  
'No,' relief floods Blaine, 'I'm going over to Rachel's in a bit. And I bet you two want to be  _alone_  anyway.'   
  
'Why would you say that?' Kurt nearly tramples over the end of Finn's sentence, snapping it out like a whip.  
  
'I'm not stupid, you guys spend a whole lotta time together. I've heard Blaine go into your room at night.' the relief fades fast, Blaine can feel the tension rising, Kurt is practically vibrating with nerves beside him.   
  
'We're friends,' states Kurt firmly. Blaine hopes his expression agrees with the statement, but he's honestly not sure what to think. He didn't want to think about this again today, he wants it to be perfect.   
  
'You didn't let McQueen in your room, and you guys were always out and doing stuff. You and Blaine just stay by yourselves, privately.' Before Kurt can respond, Finn adds, 'I don't, like, think it's bad Kurt. Blaine is smart, and a lot of the hybrids are. Rachel said that they used to have one and he did so well that they set him up so he could live on his own. Have a life outside of theirs. She said Blaine was probably the same way.'  
  
'We are friends Finn,' Kurt repeats, voice wavering. 'Maybe Blaine is like that, but we are friends all the same.'   
  
Blaine steps back, he can feel this weird itching at his eyes. The small pangs in his chest. They were just friends? But they kissed! Kurt licked him, he likes it when Blaine licks him, how are they not boyfriends?   
  
'I think you're upsetting Blaine,' he hears Finn say, can't stare at either of them anymore. Kurt's shadow falls over him, getting closer.  
  
'Blaine,' he whispers, low and secret. 'Blaine, please don't cry,' he says even lower, grabbing at his hand. 'Lets just go okay?'  
  
He's not sure he wants to go anymore, but he lets Kurt pull him through the kitchen, not even muttering a goodbye to Finn. Kurt picks up a ring of keys, and brings him outside the front door. It's been a while since Blaine's been outside, the cool air doesn't bring him any relief though, and it's short lived as Kurt pulls him to the huge black car and straps Blaine inside the passenger seat.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he says when he jumps into the drivers side. 'I just, Blaine. This is new. I am happy with you, but it's still so fresh, and I've never had a boyfriend. I don't..' his voice drifts, then stops completely.   
  
'Why did you kiss me then?' Blaine finally finds his own voice. Rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, it comes back wet. Is this crying? He's never done this before. Even when things got really bad out on the streets, he never felt the need to do this.   
  
'I like you. I wanted to. I'm sorry, I just keep messing things up. I'm just not ready for them to know okay? Can't we figure this out before we tell them? I only just kissed you this morning, please, just a little more time?' Blaine pointedly looks out the window, isn't it all he ever gives Kurt? More time, more time, more time. Being patient is truly the worst thing.  
  
'Okay,' he whispers, because it is Kurt, and he knows that it will happen, eventually. He swore he'd wait forever, and that was even before they kissed, he meant that.   
  
Kurt's hand comes up to his shoulders, 'will you look at me?' he asks, hand gently rubbing down Blaine's clothed arm. Blaine turns around, and Kurt is frowning, reaches out and cups Blaine's face. He leans over the seat, kissing Blaine's lips so soft, and so fast before pulling away. 'I promise,' he swears, 'you won't have to wait much longer.'  
  
Blaine nods, propping himself forward and kissing Kurt again, letting his lips linger against Kurt's for much longer. He's not sure he entirely understands what they are now, but as long as Kurt still cares, it's enough.


	6. Chapter Six

The car ride is mostly in silence, Kurt singing softly with the radio and Blaine staring out the window. He doesn't understand still, this back and forth with Kurt, and it bugs him more than he's letting on. It doesn't seem fair that Kurt isn't considering how much he's confusing Blaine, but they can't exactly have this conversation now. The car pulling up into a parking space, they're at the Hybrid Pet Store, Blaine's never been here, but he's passed by it a few times while he's walked. 

Kurt presses this button that unstraps him from the seat and does the same to his own, 'ready?' he asks, a small hopeful smile on his lips. Blaine nods, not trusting himself to speak and manages to get out of the vehicle. Almost instantly, Kurt is at his side, not holding his hand, not even touching, but close and they walk to the front doors.

There is so much going on inside. This place is humongous! Lots of people shopping, some with their hybrid, some without. Blaine keeps close to Kurt, seeing that the other hybrids all have collars, and leashes. Some being restrained by people younger than themselves. Kurt leads them through the crowd and into a small corner where a big display is showcased. Luckily the aisle is empty, Blaine can still hear them though, chirps of the bird hybrids, meows from the cats, aggressive barks from the dogs, it makes him feel like he's surrounded by strayers. He tries to focus though and look at the massive array of collars. There are so many different kinds! Leather, pleather, latex, fabric, some shiny, some with spikes, ones with patterns, and those without. It's very daunting, and Blaine steps back, trying to see which one Kurt is going to look at without being obvious about it. 

Kurt is looking at a few of the leather ones, but Kurt doesn't want one that resembled the other dog's collar. He puts his hand against a few of them, but none of them catch his eye too much. He definitely does not need spikes, or glitter on his collar. One, a yellow, white, black, and red plaid collar is very nice, it even has a detachable bow tie on it, but he puts it back, it'd be quite hard to have to match that everyday.

'Do you see any you like?' Kurt prompts, he's moved on from the leather ones and looking at some organic made ones with crazy patterns, the distaste on his face is very evident. Blaine does see another though, there is nothing fancy with it, no bells or whistles, no sparkle, he grabs the deep black one, it's got a silver buckle and is made of a soft fabric that Blaine reads is corduroy. He's never felt anything like it but it seems like it would be lovely against his skin. 

'This one,' he says, handing it over to Kurt. 

It seems to past whatever standards Kurt has, 'are you sure?' he asks. 'We don't have to pick one today if you don't want to. We can look online, or come back later-' Kurt gets interrupted by a squeaking mouse hybrid, Blaine jumps and shuffles himself closer. 

'No, this is fine,' he really isn't sure he can stay in this store much longer. 

'I want it to be perfect.' They get jostled by a pair of humans, big, and so tall, Kurt visibly grows stiff beside him.

'Out with your boyfriend Hummel?' One asks, he's got a sneer on his mouth, but it's nothing compared to the other. 

'Only way he could,' says the other. 'All you gays have the same infliction, and bestiality is at the top, ain't it Hummel?' 

'I'm surprised you even knew the word. Did you have to look it up specifically for this event?' Kurt finally fires back, but he's backing out of the aisle with Blaine. He bumps into an older gentleman, 'I'm sorry, Blaine, lets go,' and he grabs Blaine's hand, tugging him away. His grip is so tight and Blaine doesn't know why he's pulling so harshly because he's scared of these humans. He's willingly running with Kurt. Not even looking at the other people and just racing out of the store and into the car. 

'Kurt?' Blaine tries but Kurt doesn't seem to be listening, putting the car into drive and speeding away from the store. His hands are shaking on the wheel, gripping so tight that his knuckles are white. He's not going to the house though, pulling over to the park that Blaine has spent far too many nights at. 'Kurt? were those the jocks?' 

'Yes,' Kurt unbuckles his seat, climbs into the back, he's shaking so hard. Blaine doesn't hesitate to follow, never having strapped himself in. He pulls him close, letting Kurt wrap himself around and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine can feel Kurt shudder, and he rubs his hands down Kurt's back. He doesn't know why the words those boys said made him so upset, but he did recognize the tone, it was an brutal, hurtful one, made to make Kurt feel bad. Oh, how he wishes he was a bigger hybrid, he'd have torn the two of them apart for making Kurt feel like this. 

'I'm sorry they were awful,' he says. 'Whatever they said? It's not true. You are the best person, the most kind, you could have anyone. They would be lucky to have you.' Blaine believes this with everything, even with his and Kurt's rocky start, he can tell that Kurt is such a good person. 

Kurt is silent underneath him, hands gripping onto Blaine's waist. At least he stops shaking so much, only slight tremors running through his body now. He pulls up, leans their foreheads together, eyes still closed. His breath fans across Blaine's face, Blaine tilts his head slightly, bringing their lips together softly. Kurt gasps into the kiss, clutching a little harder onto Blaine's waist and pushing them together a bit more. 

They don't kiss for too long, trading small pecks back and forth as they sink further into the backseat. Blaine licks at Kurt's lips once and then down to his neck, it seems to always calm Kurt back home. It works. Quite as well as it does back home, and Kurt melts into Blaine. Had he been one of the cat hybrids, Blaine is sure he'd be purring, the moans coming from his throat as Blaine continues to lap up at his neck are nearly the same thing.

They both sit, quiet for a very long time. Blaine can feel his bones and muscles protesting the position they've gotten themselves in. Kurt doesn't seem to even notice how oddly they're twined together, just leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and breathes in and out slowly. 'Blaine,' he says after a while, Blaine was almost sure he fell asleep. Kurt pulls himself up so they can stare at each other, 'do you,' he pauses, sighing, 'do you think I'm ashamed of you? Of what we have?'

Isn't he? Blaine nods, he knows he's no where near good enough for Kurt, too dumb, too animal. Before they kissed, Blaine sometimes thought about what would happen if Kurt had found himself a boyfriend, would he be trapped forever waiting for Kurt? Is he biding his time, getting experience, so he's ready for one? 'It's okay, if you are. I'm not very smart and I don't understand everything, but you really do make me very happy. I know-' he gets caught off when Kurt presses a finger to his lips.

'Stop, stop. No. Blaine, you make me so happy. I was lying earlier, about how this is just new? Because it doesn't feel new. I feel like we've been together since the night you asked to sleep in my room. I just, those people we met at the pet store? There are so many that think what we have is wrong. I used to think it was wrong.' Blaine frowns at that, his hands feel like ice and drop from Kurt's back. 

Kurt just grabs them in his own, 'I don't anymore. It took me a while to get over it, I feel some days I'm still getting over it, but not because you're a hybrid Blaine.' He's staring straight into Blaine's eyes, careful, but very determined, 'because we're going to be a target in a field of arrows, it's illegal here to have this with you.'

'Illegal?' that isn't a word Blaine knows. 

'Not allowed, they could take you away from me. Send you back to the pound, or anywhere else it's illegal.' Is this supposed to make Blaine feel better? He's pretty sure he feels even worse now, can feel the water itch at his eyes again.

However, 'anywhere else it's illegal? So it's not illegal in some places?' he knows that the world is big, like, so much bigger than he can even think, there has to be a place where they can be safe.

'Yes, there are some states that are trying to change the ways hybrids are being treated. Less like animals, more like human, but it's a slow progression.' A lot of that doesn't really make too much sense to Blaine, but he's glad that there are people like Kurt in the world trying to make it safe for the hybrids. He knows not all hybrids are the same, some have a lot more animal characteristics, some a lot less, it's not an exact thing. However, he does not like that they get rounded up and placed in cages, even if the cages are big. He wouldn't even do that to a regular dog or cat, how could he trap anyone after it's been done to him? 'Do you understand my hesitation to let people know about us now? Finn is a really nice guy, but he's not the best secret keeper, if he let it out at the wrong time, in front of the wrong person, it could be really bad.' 

'What about Burt and Carole?' would they throw Blaine away for this? Kick him out of their home?

'I think they'd be okay. My dad already suspects, I'm sure Carole does as well, but we just, we can't let anyone else figure it out. I haven't even told Mercedes, she still thinks we hate each other.' 

'I've never hated you,' Blaine could never, he's been hurt by Kurt, but never could he hate this boy. 'Even when I thought you didn't like me I couldn't stop liking you.' He nuzzles their noses, his heart is back to normal, body cooling down now that they've talked. 

Kurt kisses him, fierce, hard, and achingly kisses him. Blaine is caught off guard and opens his mouth to yelp and it's muffled when Kurt presses his tongue all the way inside Blaine's mouth. It sweeps over Blaine's own, and Blaine licks up at it. He's never pictured this, but it's a very good, different way to kiss. Their tongues taste, and Blaine is thrumming in the seat. Their hands unclasp to grab at each other, Kurt's back on the front of his shirt holding him up as Blaine sinks further into the seat, and Blaine's on the lower part of Kurt's back, pushing Kurt's weight on himself. 

The all-too-familiar tingles slide through his skin, making his blood feel like it's leaving the top half of his body and flooding down to his hips, more specific, a certain part of them. He's felt this way before, woken up from foggy dreams to a sticky and incredibly itchy mess in his pants. It feels much better now, with Kurt above him, pinning him to the seat. They're as close to laying down as they can, and he can feel when Kurt shifts his hips that something is definitely going on with him too. 

Hands press on his shoulders, Kurt retracts and lays his head on Blaine's chest, folding his legs as much as he can so he lay on top of Blaine. 'I think we need to cool down,' he says, and Blaine's unsure how he's supposed to with Kurt's hips still there and providing friction for the hardness in his jeans. Kurt must realize this because he moves until he's crouched above Blaine, hair a mess, lips red and swollen, eyes bright once more. 'You want to go home?' 

Yes, Blaine nods, home feels good, home feels safe. 

 

Dinner that night feels very much the same as always. Kurt's hand taken residence on Blaine's leg, which makes Blaine's hold on the spoon a bit more difficult, but Kurt just scoots their chairs as close as can be and drops his own, puts his hands over Blaine's when it gets to shaky-about-to-spill levels. Burt is smiling though, and so is Carole, Finn still looks like he wants to say something or ask, but he never does, just quietly sips at the stew in front of him. 

Finn does dishes that night and Blaine and Kurt join Carole and Burt in the TV room. It isn't on, Burt and Carole are talking about each others days, and Kurt and Blaine sit on the floor, further away. Kurt has his back against a pillow that's propped up against the wall and Blaine is leaning against Kurt's chest. A small book opened in front of them, Kurt reading quietly into Blaine's ear and it feels great to do this. They're not hiding it, not holding themselves away. However, Blaine wonders if they realize because since Blaine's been spending time in Kurt's room, Kurt has been extra touchy with him outside of it. Could it be that they don't notice the way Blaine's hands skate over Kurt's jean clad legs? Or how red both of them get when Kurt stumbles over a passage that reads so close to their hearts? 

'When shall we pass a day alone?' Kurt reads, voice so low, 'I have had a thousand kisses, for which with my whole soul I thank love, but if you should deny me the thousand and first, t'would put me to the proof how great a misery I could live through. If you should ever carry your threat yesterday into execution, believe me, 'tis not my pride, my vanity or any petty passion would torment me, really t'would hurt my heart. I could not bear it.'

Blaine thinks of all the kisses that he and Kurt have shared, it's no where near a thousand, but even if Kurt was to deny him one now, he's sure he'd feel the pain this man, Keats would have felt. He looks up at Burt and Carole, they're both preoccupied, sitting down at the desk and looking over papers. He softly leans up and turns to look at Kurt, pressing a small kiss on the boys cheek before moving back down, 'keep reading, please,' he asks, enjoying the way Kurt's breath passes over his skin and the way his mouth sometimes says words so close to his ear that the lips touch and it sends tingles down his spine. 

Kurt only stops when Finn comes in and turns the TV on. Blaine can't focus on them both so they close the book and with hands threaded, walk up the stairs and into the room. Kurt brings them to the bed, back into the position they had on the floor and opens the book once more, 'My sweet love, I shall wait patiently....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Keats is used a lot in this. He's my favorite poet.


	7. Chapter Seven

The week passes by far too quickly in Blaine's view, it feels like their first kiss was only this morning instead of 6 mornings ago. Today, Kurt has to leave Blaine for so long and Blaine clutches onto him harder when the clock on the table starts making really big sounds.   
  
Kurt wrangles a hand free to knock the sound off, he doesn't pull himself away from Blaine though, snuggling further into Blaine's chest and placing small kisses along where Blaine's skin is exposed by his neck. 'Don't wanna get up,' he whispers, lets his tongue lavish attention to Blaine's throat, his legs underneath sliding between Blaine's and rolling them till he was on top. 'Can't I stay here?' he asks when he takes a small pause and Blaine can feel his tail thump, his heart starting to race as their hips start lazily grinding against each other. He can't even think of  _why not_  until Kurt stills above him.   
  
'Sorrysorrysorry,' he blurts out quickly, Kurt giggles above him, shifting himself until they were no longer touching there.  
  
'We both are a little tired,' Kurt says, coming back up and kissing Blaine. He can already feel how swollen both of their lips are, the soreness doesn't register though and his hands grab at Kurt, landing on his ass as he pulls him close. Kurt moans into the kiss, crouching himself above Blaine as they continue to kiss. His hands tease up the front of his shirt, nails lightly scratching at Blaine's nipples to make Blaine whine. Kurt knows they're a bit more sensitive than usual, off chance rubbing against them one night and Blaine had to shoot out of the bed and into the bathroom because he thought he'd just rut up against Kurt's leg until he came otherwise.   
  
'Not that tired anymore,' Blaine whispers when their lips part and he knows they need to stop, Kurt has school today, and this is so new. He whimpers when he has to push Kurt away, Kurt echoing the sentiment and trying to get back to how they were. 'S-sp-special remember?' he barely can, feeling so ready, wondering if he turns over Kurt will notice if he rocks against the mattress.   
  
Kurt nods, his face so bright red, 'you're right. We shouldn't do it rushed and with everybody in the house,' he leans into Blaine, licks across his lips. 'Go back to sleep, it's too early,' he tells Blaine. Kissing him once more before getting off the bed. Blaine sighs, falling back into the sheets, it's still dark outside, the sun still hidden away, he yawns. Kurt is going around the room, picking out his clothes and laying them out on the desk. They've never changed in front of each other, Blaine is so tired, his eyes close as Kurt strips and that's probably for the best. He doesn't need any more inspiration for the hard on he's already starting to get. The bed feels heavenly, smells like  _them_ , and he easily starts to fall back to a half sleep, still awake enough to feel Kurt kiss his lips goodbye, promising to be home soon. Once the door closes he's out like a light, falling into blissful slumber.   
  
He wakes up only a few hours later, warm, on his stomach and still hard. The dream he had did not help that situation. It definitely doesn't hurt that he can smell Kurt on the sheets having rolled over to his side of the bed. His hips push against the mattress, instinct driving him. It's good, not as good as when he has Kurt, but this is very nice too. He works his hand down, feeling sticky wet already on the tip of his dick. It's useful at least, covering his hand as he starts to stroke himself, he's never done this before. While he's always felt the mess after, he's never participated in it's arrival. He knows about this though, read a book all about it when he thought it was a sign of sickness. His hips jolt forward when he thinks about Kurt this morning. Kurt's always beautiful, but just when we wakes up? It's gorgeous, he's always got his hair going every which way, eyes are warm and focused on Blaine. Their kisses slow but hungry for one another.   
  
A tightening builds in his body, down there, it's like he's made of elastic and is being pulled taunt, ready to snap and he knows that when it happens it's going to be so good. He moves his hand quicker, mouthing at the pillow to muffle his whines. His body thrums, all focused on this one thing, he can't even think of how good this would feel with Kurt.  
  
Oh! There's an image, he bites into the bedding, hips thrusting quicker, harder, and so so good. It's like an explosion in his mind, fireworks sparking off in his head as he comes, spilling into his fist and the pants that he's wearing. It is amazing, his head swims in a fog and his body limp, barely able to roll over onto his back. He wipes his hands on the inside on the pants, kicking them off after he's made sure he didn't spill on the sheets or anywhere else. There is nothing he hated more than having to feel the stickiness rub against him.   
  
Once he's regained his breath he sits up, slides his shirt off and bundles the clothing together and drops it in his and Kurt's laundy bag. They both do their own together, Kurt because his clothes need special care, and Blaine just likes to have his clothes with Kurt's. He likes the way their stuff all smells the same when it's clean.   
  
No one is in the house today. Burt and Carole both at work, so Blaine heads to the water room, grabbing a towel along the way. He showers quickly, washing himself well, using the soap Kurt always smells like. By the time he's done and dressed, his stomach rumbles. He heads down into the food room.  
  
Inside the fridge he pulls out two small square containers. They both have notes written on them, the first one cheerfully stating,  _Good Morning Blaine! Reheat in the Microwave for 1 Min without the lid._  Underneath a simple heart and Kurt's name signed, he peaks at the other one.  _Lunch! I'll be missing you terribly. Sunchips in the pantry- Be home soon!_  and another heart with Kurt's name scribbled.   
  
Blaine takes both pieces of paper, folding them carefully and sliding them into his pocket. He'll put them away later, right now he puts the lunch meal back in the fridge and follows the instructions that Kurt left for the first one. Inside there is cut up potatoes, and half an omelet, made with all sorts of veggies. He's watched Kurt make one of these this week, it looked very complicated but it's his favorite breakfast.   
  
He grabs a fork, gets a glass of water and settles himself at the table. The breakfast is still wonderful, he misses the company though. Wishing that he had Kurt snuggled up beside him, or even Burt, Carole, or Finn to talk to. The house sounds so sad and lonely with them gone. He eats pretty fast, drinking his full glass of water too, and bringing them to the sink. He hasn't yet washed dishes, so he hopes it's okay to leave them there.   
  
The clock on the stove top says it's only ten, Kurt said he wouldn't be home till probably four. He sighs and goes up into the room. Kurt's window has a small seat, it overlooks the front yard, Blaine grabs the Keats book and settles himself on the large pillow that Kurt has placed in the small area. It's going to be a very long, long, day.  
  
  
By the time Kurt's car has pulled into the driveway, Blaine is already at the front door. Unlocking it and pushing it open. He races to the black vehicle, Kurt just stepping out of it, frowning but lighting up when he sees Blaine. He opens up his arms, and Blaine just hugs him tight, nestles his head under Kurt's chin to breathe in his fresh scent. 'I missed you,' it feels like it's been days, his arms not loosening around Kurt.   
  
Kurt holds onto him, 'Me too, so much.' He whispers the words into Blaine's ear. 'Lets get inside okay?' Blaine lets up, but threads their hands instead. He shoulders Kurt's bag so Kurt can close the door and they make their way into the house. They don't pause at the TV room, or the food one, heading up the stairs and Kurt takes the bag from Blaine, leaves it by the door when they close it behind them.   
  
They both reach out for one another, lips colliding. Kurt presses him against the wall, hands behind Blaine's head as they kiss. Blaine whines low in his throat, reaching for Kurt. Missed him, missed this. Why does Kurt have to go to school? Why can't they just do this? It's only been a day too! He sweeps his tongue into Kurt's open mouth, the taste is so very intoxicating. It reminds him of how we woke up this morning and he lets out a small growl as Kurt sucks on his tongue. Oh, how much he needs Kurt, it doesn't feel right to be without him. Blaine is pretty sure that he's in love with Kurt, he's never felt love before, but the way Kurt makes his heart race, and his skin tingle, how happy he makes him. He wants to be there for Kurt, wants to make Kurt happy always, wants all the good of Kurt, and all the not-so-good, he'll take it all. That has to be love, doesn't it? This feeling of willingly and happily giving Kurt his heart, knowing just how easy Kurt could stomp on it but knowing that Kurt wouldn't because Blaine could never do that with Kurt's.   
  
He's a little afraid though. Terrified that if he tells Kurt that he won't believe him. Thinking that since Blaine doesn't know anyone else he's only projecting what he's learned through the small bits of TV that he's watched and the books he's read. He isn't though, he's met others, he's never wanted with them what he does with Kurt. In his heart he knows that it's true, he just doesn't know how to tell Kurt, not yet.   
  
Kurt grins when they part, breathing so fast, both of them. 'I've been looking forward to that all day,' he pecks Blaine's lips once more. His eyebrow crooks up, 'why do you look so sad Blaine?'   
  
Blaine didn't even realize he was frowning, he forces himself into a smile, holds his hands at Kurt's hips, 'just, it was a really long day. I don't think I knew it would be so lonely without you.' Kurt pouts his bottom lip, brings Blaine back into a hug.  
  
'It'll be okay. We'll work on it. I don't want you upset,' and Kurt kisses him gently once more. Blaine breathes in, holding Kurt, he doesn't want to lie to him, but now is not the time for that conversation. He lets Kurt lead them over to the bed, they still have some time before everybody else gets home. Kurt sits with his back to the board and Blaine cuddles in his chest, they trade of small kisses for a while. It makes Blaine's head spin, oh, he's so in love it almost hurts.   
  
'Tell me about your day?' he needs a break from the spinning, Kurt smiles, and keeps his arms wrapped around him.   
  
He leans his head against Kurt's neck as Kurt starts to tell his story. Kurt drops his voice down when he does, detailing how happy he was to learn that most of the jocks that were mean to him last year graduated. 'No slushies, the first first day of high school without one,' he says before launching into something that happened with his singing class, Rachel, Finn's boyfriend, already starting to get on them about Nationals that aren't even for a full year.   
  
Blaine drinks up every word, memorizes people's names and the random fact he can get. He would like to meet Kurt's friends, and he's sure he will, but it won't be as Kurt's boyfriend, just his pet. Could that many people share this secret? He doesn't think they could, with Kurt detailing their backgrounds, they don't seem like the people who would treat their secret with the care and discretion that it needs. He lets Kurt's voice calm him though, he's not going to get worked up over things he and Kurt have no control over. Let is be, he thinks, this is enough. This here with Kurt is perfect, no one can take this away.  
  
Kurt clears his throat, startling Blaine out of his thoughts, 'Um, this morning was interesting.' Blaine can see and feel the blush spreading, he knows this is a serious conversation so he sits up.   
  
'I really liked it,'  _a lot_ , he adds to himself. They're both blushing by now, but staring in each other's eyes, so Blaine thinks that's good.   
  
'Me too,' confesses Kurt. 'I really like the way you feel against me, it feels right.'   
  
Yes, Blaine nods, agreeing. 'I like your hands on me too. Like my hands on you,' Kurt's skin is the softest he's ever felt, he's sure. 'Would you want to do that?'  
  
'Want everything with you,' is it even possible that Kurt turns even more red? Blaine thinks he did, 'but I'm not ready for everything yet. I think that though, I am.' Blaine leans their foreheads together, he can feel the heat from both of them.   
  
'I'm ready too, for that,' he knows there's more, but he knows that they've got time, there is no need to rush anything.   
  
Kurt kisses him again just as the front door downstairs opens and they hear Finn call out a greeting. 'To be continued,' Kurt grins, he can barely keep his lips off Blaine to say it. Blaine kisses him back, he definitely knows the feeling, his body feels a little strung up, but it's a good feeling, anticipation, anxiousness. They create all those light feelings in his stomach. He twines their hands together and holds them against his heart, how had he ever lived without this? They kiss just once more before pulling away as Finn's steps get closer, Blaine isn't bothered though, and it doesn't seem that Kurt really minds either. They know they'll get there, and it's going to be fantastic.


	8. Chapter Eight

The first week has been so difficult. Days seem to go by much slower when there is no Kurt to cuddle up next to. They work it out though; giving Blaine little things to do around the house, some fun things, some not-so-fun things that Kurt calls 'chores.' Blaine gets through it, happily buzzing by the time it's Friday.   
  
Today is Saturday, Blaine is just waking up, his head pillowed on Kurt's shoulder. He can't seem to not touch, his hand coming up to lay against Kurt's chest, feeling his heart beat pulse underneath. Kurt's fingers are in his hair, rubbing lightly at Blaine ears. They're both awake but quiet, sometimes even words seem too loud when they have all of this. Kurt places a small kiss on his forehead, and Blaine raises his head up so their lips can connect.   
  
He'll never grow tired of this. Their slow, lazy morning kisses, eyes barely open but that doesn't matter. They breathe each other in, content in their shared space and so warm. Today they have all the time in the world to just simmer. They have absolutely no plans, Kurt's bribed Finn out of the house and Carole and Burt are already gone.  
  
Blaine ducks his head to lick at Kurt's neck, doing this, knowing how much Kurt likes it, makes him want to do it all the time. Gently lapping up the skin, he nips Kurt's bottom lip once he's finished, feeling Kurt's moan more than hearing it. Kurt's whole body shudders, he rolls them over so he's on top of Blaine and presses a hard and hungry kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine welcomes it, eagerly opening up his mouth for Kurt's tongue and letting it slide against his own.  
  
They have been doing this a lot, nearly every night and every morning. Kurt even started setting his clock earlier so he could still make it to school on time and look like he hadn't spent half of his morning being kissed by Blaine. Their hips usually stay apart too, not wanting to start something they can't finish. This morning however, Kurt is firmly pressed all against him, their legs interlocked and hips rolling. Blaine can feel Kurt's cock, so hard, layers of fabric separating it from his own.   
  
He whines low, he was so right about this being better than the mattress. Kurt's mouth for one was sorely missing from the experience, he's kissing down Blaine's neck, teeth lightly pressing and sucking at the skin. Blaine slides his hands down Kurt's back, hoping this will still be okay, he grips Kurt's ass hesitantly, but Kurt just sucks at his skin with more passion, his hips rocking down quicker and these little breathy moans escaping when he lets off of Blaine's throat.   
  
Blaine moves with him, using his hands to help Kurt thrust more frantic against him. 'Kuurt,' he moans, tail twitching, so close already. Kurt has that effect on him, the thought of him alone makes Blaine's ears twitch and his tail wag. His skin is tingling, so sensitive to Kurt's touch, and Kurt definitely is taking advantage of that fact. His hands keep moving, slipping under his shirt and dragging his blunt nails over Blaine's hip bones, scratching at the strip of skin above his pants. Kurt's hips are relentless too, moving harder and faster against Blaine.   
  
'Fuck!' Kurt swears, his voice nearly gone, he's moaning, gripping at Blaine's sides to try to quicken his pace even more. Their legs somehow untangle and Blaine sets his feet on the bed so he can move his body up better. Kurt bends his knees, Blaine can feel them at the side of his thighs, and starts riding him, swirling his hips against him.   
  
Their lips manage to find their way back to one another, muffling moans, and high pitched whines into each others mouths. Blaine can barely think, if this beyond compare, he may die from anything more than this. He pulls Kurt as close as he can, his body shaking and he knows that it's only going to take the tiniest bit for him to come.   
  
Kurt stutters above him, choking on a moan and pulling back to breathe as his hips thrust unevenly quick into Blaine, he's swearing, eyes closed, mouth open and it's the most beautiful thing Blaine has ever seen. It's enough to send him too over the edge, spilling inside his pants as Kurt softly rolls their hips together until it becomes too much.   
  
They kiss gently, and Blaine wants to shout to the world how much he loves this boy. There is no other word for it, he's not even sure if Love is a big enough word. He wants to give Kurt everything, never be parted from his side. It almost hurts how much his heart wants, he can feel it drumming in his chest, singing it's silent love song. He whines when Kurt rolls them over, enjoying the over-stimulation of having Kurt on top of him, he doesn't even mind the drying mess in his pants, crowding close to Kurt.   
  
'That was amazing,' Kurt whispers, running a hand through Blaine's now very sweaty hair. Blaine leans into the touch, moves his own to run along Kurt's side, his shirt having ridden up so it touches warm, silky skin.   
  
'You're amazing,' Blaine says, staring at Kurt's bright eyes, his smile rising. He wants so badly to tell Kurt how much he loves him, but the fear of Kurt not believing him stops him each time.   
  
Kurt leans forward, pecks lightly at Blaine's lips, 'I think you're pretty wonderful too.' Blaine grins, licks at Kurt's cheek, he can't believe he gets to have something so breathtakingly beautiful with Kurt. If this is his reward for having to live on the streets, he'd gladly do it again and again and again. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before,' Kurt continues, looking up at his hand in Blaine's hair, scratches at his ears.   
  
'Me either,' he presses his head harder against Kurt's palm, can feel his tail twitching at the touch. Will it always be so overwhelmingly good? He can't imagine not feeling this swell of happiness and calm and so much love around Kurt. That would be a true nightmare in his eyes. 'You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Even if we had only stayed friends, I'd want to follow you,'  _forever_. He can't say that part aloud, not yet.   
  
'I don't think we ever could have just stayed friends. Too much between us, it would have driven me insane,' Kurt brings his free hand down to the hem of Blaine's tee shirt. He sneaks under the material, his eyes on his hand, 'the touch of you kinda sends me into a spiral,' eyes to Blaine now. 'Every morning before we got together and I shot out of bed? It was because of you, the dreams I was having, they left me wanting.'   
  
Blaine feels the heat in his own cheeks, he definitely knows that feeling. It feels good though to have some sort of confirmation that Kurt really has been thinking of him in the same ways for just as long as Blaine has been.   
  
'Can you get on your stomach?' requests Kurt in a whisper. Blaine is happy to do anything Kurt wants, even strange, out of the blue requests like that, he rolls over. Kurt straddles him, Blaine can feel his dick, slightly hard against his tail and he holds in a moan. Is it possible to do that again? So very very soon?  
  
He's snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt's hands start to rub at his shoulders, they seem as if they're tracing the scars that align Blaine's back. Blaine can't be sure, he's only ever seen them a few times, not trying to look at them for too long. 'You're so beautiful,' Kurt leans down, voice light. 'My wonderful, amazing, great kisser, turns me to mush, boyfriend.'   
  
Blaine beams into the pillow, sure that Kurt can feel the way his tail is trying to thump wildly.  _Boyfriend_ , Kurt said Boyfriend, they are total  _Boyfriends_. His heart feels as if it's about to leap out of his chest, thumping wildly against his rib cage.  
  
Kurt leans down further, lips trail down Blaine's spine, kissing each knob as his hands rub down the sides. Blaine can feel his smile in each kiss, warming him more than blankets and the sun ever could. His hips move down Blaine as his lips and hands do, up until they reach the fabric of the boxers. Kurt presses a final kiss to the middle of Blaine's back and resettles next to him.   
  
He doesn't waste a second of time to pull Kurt close to him, he's hard again, but it doesn't feel as good as Kurt's lips, they taste like a mixture of him and Blaine. 'Boyfriend,' Blaine repeats aloud, and Kurt's smile is thrilling.   
  
'Boyfriends,' Kurt copycats and kisses Blaine once more.  
  
  
It feels criminal to leave their cocoon of happiness in the bed, but Kurt and Blaine's stomachs seem to think otherwise and after they both change separately, they head downstairs, hands linked as they enter the food room. They manage, one handed each, to pour cereal and milk without spilling too much and sit with their chairs nearly over one another.   
  
'Can't all days be like this?' Blaine asks, scooping a spoonful of flakes into his mouth.   
  
'I wish,' Kurt is smiling so hard he looks as if he can barely chew before breaking out into a full grin. 'Maybe when we're older,' underneath Kurt's foot snuggles against Blaine's ankle. Blaine beams back at him, completely at ease.  
  
The future is not something Blaine put much thought into before. It always seemed foolish to daydream about a better day in a few years time rather than the aching stomach he felt at the moment. Kurt though, the future is something very real to him, he must have plans, things he wants, places where he wants to go. The smile falters on Blaine's face, looking down to his bowl and letting the spoon clatter in it.   
  
'Blaine?' Kurt squeezes his hand under the table, concern written over every single feature. Is Blaine apart of those future plans now? Would Kurt leave him here when he finishes his schooling? 'Blaine? What happened? What's wrong?'  
  
Is it too soon to think in terms of forever? Blaine isn't sure, it seems like in every book the characters fall in love the day they meet and then stay together for their happily ever after. He can't think of ever loving anyone like he does Kurt, if Kurt broke his heart there would be nothing left. Blaine can't even entertain the thought of them separated now, but he knows that in the real world things rarely ever work out the way people would like them too. 'I'm sorry,' he looks up to see just how afraid Kurt suddenly looks, already so pale, and now looking even whiter. 'Is it wrong to want to be with you for always?'  
  
Kurt lets out a sigh, relief cooling over his face and brings his free hand to his throat, 'Not to me. I'm a big fan of that idea.' He laughs softly, 'oh I thought you were about to tell me something awful, you looked like you were going to be sick.'   
  
Blaine felt like he could have been, 'I don't like thinking of us apart.'  
  
'I don't either. I don't care if we're young, or that we'll get looked down upon. I just want you.' Kurt says, not flinching away or avoiding Blaine's gaze.   
  
'I'll always want you,' Blaine knows it'll be true, he pulls himself across the small distance between them and kisses Kurt on the lips. He tastes like the sugary cereal they've been mostly ignoring, but he doesn't feel hungry anymore. Kurt's hand cups his chin, getting them to kiss deeper. It's such an addiction, Kurt's lips, his mouth, his tongue, actually, every single part of him, even places he hasn't touched. Blaine whimpers when Kurt pulls himself away, not far, their lips still touching, 'Do you want to go back upstairs?' he rushes out. It feels more like code now, Blaine hopes he's not blushing at the thoughts of what they could do.   
  
'Okay,' Kurt agrees, getting up, and they forget about the dishes for once, kissing all the way up the stairs, very, very, slow.  
  
  
They're dressed and presentable, at least as presentable as to be expected, by the time Burt and Carole come home. Kurt is just finishing up the lasagna, Blaine adding the final touches to the salads they'll have with it. Blaine barely even hears the door open, Kurt having walked by him and watching his ass because he's totally allowed to do that now, they're  _boyfriends_.   
  
'Hello boys,' Carole greets on her way through the room. 'It smells delicious,' she adds giving them each a one-handed hug before she walks up the stairs.   
  
Burt comes in after her, 'you two been keeping out of trouble?'   
  
'Yes,' Blaine answers, knowing that Kurt is about to say something sarcastic. 'How was work?' He almost adds on a Mr. Hummel, he's really not used to calling anyone besides Kurt by their name. Kurt slides in behind him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, it's no more than what he usually does, his hands coming around Blaine and clasping in front of him. Burt looks at the movement, side eyeing Kurt, but he doesn't look angry.  
  
'Work was good, lots of business today thanks to all the new kids getting drivers licenses wrecking their cars.' He sits down at the table, 'Is Finn home?' Blaine feels Kurt shake his head no. 'He told me you two have been sleeping in Kurt's bed - Before you get all defensive, Kurt, I am not going to tell you that you can't. We all know Blaine would slip into your room anyway.' Blaine feels the red spread on his cheeks, is he that transparent? 'Just be careful, I really don't want to hear my kid getting up to  _things_.'   
  
Yes, Blaine is sure blushing now, ducking his head so he doesn't have to look full on to Burt. 'We promise,' Kurt says behind him, not sounding embarrassed at all. 'Just please not another one of those talks.'   
  
Burt grins, getting up from the table, 'I'll see you both once dinner is done?'  
  
'Twenty minutes,' Kurt answers and they both watch him disappear up the stairs. Once he's out of sight, Kurt lets go of Blaine and sighs. 'That was so much easier than the last time he tried to talk to me about sex.' Blaine does not want to hear that conversation, Burt hinting at it alone made him want to bury himself into the floorboards. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yea, a little shocked but okay,' Blaine reassures, Kurt pulls him into a hug.   
  
'Told you, they don't care, they know you, and we make each other happy, that's all they want for  _both_  of us.' He kisses Blaine's cheek, pushing them both until Blaine's back touches the wall. 'Can I kiss you now?'  
  
Blaine grins, finally able to breathe, 'you never have to ask that,' and he brings their lips together.


	9. Chapter Nine

Blaine is sure he's never been so happy. Before he has even realized it, another week has come and gone, Friday afternoon, and Kurt is due to arrive home soon. Carole is already home, having been off, they'd spent a great deal of time trying to see if Blaine can sew - he can't, but it was a fun way to spend his afternoon. He likes Carole, she never pushes him to speak and always hugs him whenever she gets up. She happily will chat about the random gossip at the hospital or even the most bizarre news that she heard on the way home. It's always light and refreshing, only sometimes does it stray into sad cases, kids that can't be helped, people that get hurt too badly, but she always follows the bad stories with good.   
  
She even realizes when his ears start twitching at the sound of cars who he's waiting for. 'Go ahead,' she tells him, they're in this little room that Blaine's never really been in before, it's got a craft table, all very tidy. 'Kurt'll be home soon.'  
  
Blaine still colors slightly, feeling shy that his excitement is so easy to see. He gets up from the chair and hurries out of the room, sitting down on the chair by the window so he can watch out for Kurt's car. Kurt doesn't have his choir club on Friday afternoons so he should be pulling in soon.   
  
He waits. Sometimes Kurt will stop by the store and grab small things they need for dinner so he's not worried when the time passes where Kurt should have been home. However, when he sees Finn getting out of his girlfriends car he starts to feel his heart race. Kurt is always home before Finn, even when he has to buy a whole bunch of stuff and get gas for his car. Finn usually stays after for football practice or he goes over to Rachel's house to 'practice duets,' Kurt always says those words with his fingers up and crooked.   
  
Maybe Finn will know where he is. Blaine gets up from the couch as soon as the door opens, 'Do you know if Kurt went to the store after school?' He knows it's rude to not even say a small hello, how is your day, but he's starting to worry.   
  
'I don't think so?' Finn says it like a question, his brow upturned as if he's trying to think of something. 'Oh, he told me that he had to get some sheet music, but I'm pretty sure he said he'd make it home before me.'   
  
Blaine deflates, the music store is somewhere he's not allowed. He's sure Kurt has probably just gotten caught up in it, and is not dead in a ditch somewhere. He'll not allow himself to get worked up, Kurt is fine, he's sure.   
  
'Isn't that him?' Finn points out the window and sure enough, Kurt's car is in the parking lot. Blaine hugs Finn in relief.  
  
'Thank you,' he says and races out the still opened front door. Kurt is just locking his car,  _messenger_  bag strapped around his chest and a paper cup in his hands. He smiles at Blaine, looking just as relieved as Blaine feels.  
  
'I'm so sorry I'm late,' he dumps the cup into the green trashcan they have sitting outside, it's usually in the garage, but today is when huge trucks come around the street to collect it.   
  
'It's okay,' Blaine is just happy that Kurt is okay, 'Finn said you went to the music store?' He doesn't see any bags, he knows that logo, his stomach clenches painfully. No, no, the papers may be in his bag.   
  
'Yea, I couldn't make up my mind, and um, Blaine, can we go up to my room?' he stutters it out barely. Not in the cute flirty way he says it when they go up there to kiss.  
  
His stomach hurts even further, so Blaine nods, turning around and walking back into the house. Kurt is acting weird, and while it could be for a number of reasons that don't apply to Blaine, there really is no better proof than that he doesn't grab Blaine's hand like he usually does. Oh, should they really do this in Kurt's room? It holds such good memories now.  
  
Too late, Blaine sits over at the computer chair, watches Kurt close the door behind them and shut it gently. 'Did I do something wrong?' He doesn't remember if Kurt had told him to do a chore while he was at school, Kurt never does. Usually he is trying to tell Blaine to not do so much.   
  
'Oh, no, Blaine, you didn't do anything,' Kurt stays standing, his hands fidgeting slightly.   
  
If he didn't do anything than why does it feel as if he's about to have something really awful happen to him? His whole body feels on the alert, he doesn't understand why Kurt is acting so unlike himself.  
  
'I um, I was talking to this boy at the music store today.'  _Oh_ , Blaine can feel the itchy water at his eyes. 'He bought me coffee, and I was really just thinking that he was trying to be nice,' Kurt's saying it so quickly, as if he doesn't get it out now, he never will. 'Until he asked me out on a date.'  
  
No, no, this is not what he wants Kurt to be saying. Blaine rubs his palms against his eyes, they're wet when they fall back down to his lap.   
  
'Blaine,' Kurt's closer now, 'Blaine, I said no. Right away, I told him I had a boyfriend.' But Blaine will never be able to take out Kurt, not here. They have to have all of their activities revolve around the house, it's the only place Blaine is safe. 'I just,' Kurt continues, 'I felt so guilty, even before he asked me out because I knew you were waiting for me. Before he did I kept trying to make excuses because I didn't want to be there with him. I wanted to be here with you.'   
  
He's crouched in front of Blaine now, hands on Blaine's knees. Blaine doesn't really know what to say, he thought they'd have more time before this. It's not like he's even surprised, Kurt is so beautiful, such a good person, other people have to be able to see that too.   
  
'Blaine?' Kurt's hands come up to his shaky ones, 'I'm not going on that date with him. I don't want to. Did you hear that? You're kind of scaring me.'   
  
Stupid water trails down his face and with Kurt holding his hands he can't stop it. He heard Kurt say that, but he can't help but think that this is the beginning of it all. Soon, everyday Kurt will have a new admirer and figure out that he can do so much better than a dumb hybrid who will never be able to take him anywhere, who will be dependent on him for the rest of their lives.   
  
Kurt calls his name again, standing up so he can fit his legs through the chair and sit on Blaine, he leans down, getting their foreheads touching. 'Blaine,' he says firm but quiet, 'I don't know what is going through that head of yours, but I'm sure it's awful. I'm not going to break up with you, for this guy, for  _any_  guy. I don't care if they can get me a role in Rent and a house in LA. I don't want them. I don't want anyone else but you. For always right? I'm holding you to that.'   
  
'Bu-' Kurt stops him with a finger to his lips.  
  
'No. You don't get to be all noble and self-sacrificing thinking that I'm missing out on other things, or that I'll break up with you someday for someone without ears so if you're trying to do that now. It's not going to work.' Blaine is able to breathe again, his stomach not hurting as badly. 'I told you about him because he doesn't mean a thing to me, and I don't want us hiding anything from each other. It leads to bad things and I'm not going to lose you to petty arguments.'   
  
'Okay,' Blaine finally gets out. He still feels the lingering doubts, but Kurt is sure, he really sounds like he's planning the rest of their lives together just like Blaine. 'I'm sorry I freaked out on you,' he takes in some air, slowly letting himself get back to normal. They're fine, they'll be fine, Kurt isn't going to leave him for someone smarter. They will make it. At least, he hopes so.   
  
Kurt crushes their lips together in reply. His hands come up to Blaine's hair and tugs lightly at it, he discovered that trick a few days ago, it always makes Blaine gasp and as soon as he does, Kurt's tongue slides into his mouth. Blaine groans into the kiss, hands making their way to Kurt's ass and squeezing it through the denim. He also has learned some stuff, and he smirks when he feels Kurt's hips thrust down against him, half hard from that touch alone.   
  
When they part their mouths Kurt lavishes attention to Blaine's neck, licking like Blaine does. His hands slide down Blaine's shirt clad chest to the hem, starting to lift the clothing piece up.   
  
'Dinner you all!' They hear, slightly muffled by the closed door. Carole's voice is very clear.   
  
Kurt laughs a little, 'have to wait,' he sighs. They really haven't been able to have much alone time. It seems like every night they try to do more than kiss someone is walking around and they have to stop. He doesn't move off Blaine immediately though, 'I know the kiss kinda distracted us, but we're okay right?' Blaine nods. 'Good, and you know, you never have to apologize about your feelings. You can't help what you feel.'  
  
Blaine leans up to kiss him, he's so in love with this perfect-for-him boy. He's going to say it soon, he can't hold it in much longer. Kurt gets up, holds out his hand for Blaine, like usual, Blaine grabs it, tightly holds onto it as they make their way down to dinner.  
  
  
Dinner goes as well as it always does. Blaine stays mostly quiet, still processing, he believes in Kurt, he does. He loves him with everything that he has or ever will have, yet he can't help but be worried. It pulls at him every time they mention school, the future, places where Blaine isn't allowed. He tries to not let it show how much it hurts, but now with the things that happened today so fresh in his mind it's so much harder.   
  
Kurt seems to realize, trying to steer the conversation to more neutral topics as he holds Blaine's hand under the table. Burt must see it too, not joking around at the fact that Kurt is nearly in Blaine's lap and hardly touching his food. He and Kurt share a look that Blaine doesn't really understand, but it seems to make a lot of sense to the both of them. Blaine skips on the TV, his head hurts already and wanders upstairs to his old room.   
  
It's never felt like his, always a space that he's had to stay in. However, it does hold a lot of his clothes since Kurt's closet is already stuffed to the brim with his own. In one of the drawers, underneath a few shirts lays the notes that Kurt has placed on little things around the house, his meals, a book, this weird electronic device that plays music. They are safe here, collected at the end of each day. Kurt doesn't even know he has them still, but Blaine takes good care of them, laying them out so they don't crinkle too badly or smudge. He pulls the ones out of his pocket that he got today, adds them to the pile, his finger tracing over Kurt's signature, the small hearts that always decorate his notes.   
  
He adds the shirts back on top, they feel so personal, so intimate, even though he's sure that everybody has read them. It's a bit of a confirmation, a physical piece of Kurt's care. It's not easier to believe, but it's a nice reminder that Kurt takes his time to write out each one.   
  
He's caught off guard when he hears the heavier steps leading upstairs. Those are definitely Burt's, but he hasn't been up here for some time now. Blaine gets up from the floor, and walks to the door, opening it as Burt passes. 'Hey Blaine.' Burt turns around, 'can we talk?'  
  
Oh no, he's going to tell Blaine that he and Kurt can't be together, or that he can't stay here. Blaine will die if that happens, he's sure of it. 'O-okay,' he stutters out. He's never talked to Burt by himself before, there's always been people around, usually Kurt since he and Kurt walk around like their sides are sewn together. Which is just how Blaine likes it.   
  
'It's nothing bad,' Burt says, they walk back into Blaine's old room, Burt sits down at the bed. 'Kurt said you got really upset today.' Blaine nods, wringing his hands together.   
  
'He um, got flirted with another boy. Which is fine. He's the best and everybody should see that. I just... Kurt hasn't had a boyfriend, never been shown any interest from anyone.' Blaine can't look at Burt while he says this, he's not sure why he feels the need to spill out his insecurities to the boys father.  
  
'Kid,' Burt sighs, 'you should look at the way Kurt stares at you. He's been in half in love with you since we first saw you at the pound. He may not have experience in it, neither of you do, and you'll figure it out together. But Blaine? You are both lucky to have each other. Kurt is not pitying you, you're not his charity work. None of us see you as stupid, or dumb, or any of the other awful words you've probably called yourself in your head.'   
  
Blaine can feel the water itching at his eyes again, 'really?'   
  
Burt stands, pulls Blaine into their first hug. 'You're a good kid. If you need to talk, I'm here, Carole's here, and Finn can listen. You don't have to try to deal with these things just with Kurt, we're all rooting for you okay?'  
  
'Okay,' Blaine sniffles and dabs his eyes with the bottom of his shirt when they pull part. 'Thank you,' it means more to him than he can even share. He's doesn't remember his dad, but even if he could, he doesn't think that any father could be as great as Burt Hummel.   
  
Burt ruffles the top of his curly hair playfully, 'I'm sure Kurt's just dying behind that door.'  
  
'I am not!' Kurt's says, opening it and coming into the room. 'I just walked up the stairs.' He doesn't even wait to wrap himself around Blaine from behind, 'you're stealing my boyfriend's time.'  
  
'Like you don't spend every single second you can together,' Burt jokes, Blaine feels Kurt's arms tighten around him. 'But I do have to get ready for my date with Carole, some time away from the kids,' and he scruffs Kurt's hair before he leaves the room.   
  
'You okay?' Kurt asks once the steps start on the stairs. Blaine turns in Kurt's arms, watching him, he's always been fascinated with the color of Kurt's eyes, it was one of the first things he noticed about Kurt. They're unguarded, looking at Blaine with such warmth, such clear adoration, how has he never noticed that?   
  
He pulls Kurt closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, 'perfect.'   
  
  
At night, they already cuddle close. Tonight, Kurt seems ravenous, his body over Blaine's and kissing him possessively with so much tongue. Blaine thrills under him, so very warm and aching as their bodies roll against each other. This is something new they've added, ever since that first time, and Blaine can't get enough. His hands on Kurt's ass, moving his hips harder against him. Kurt must be in the same boat, having to muffle moans against Blaine's mouth.  
  
'Can I take your shirt off?' he asks breathlessly above him. Blaine nods vigorously, moving his arms up as Kurt sheds him of the garment. 'You are so wonderful,' Kurt kisses his lips once more before he mouths and licks under his chin and neck. Every little touch makes Blaine's body go into overdrive, he has to bring his arm up to his mouth because it feels so good that he's sure someone is about to overhear them.   
  
Kurt takes his time, hands drifting over Blaine's sides, between the dent of each rib over his lungs. His mouth sweeping down, kissing at his chest, moaning as he grinds their hips harder together. Their legs intertwined and it's  _so much_. His whole world starting and ending here in this moment. Kurt's fingers come up around and graze over Blaine's nipples, it's like a shock, sending so much pleasure through the veins in his body. Blaine is so close now, 'please, Kurt, please.' His words broken and fractured because he can't think enough to speak clearly.   
  
'I've got you,' Kurt says, finger pulling lightly on one of the nipples now and then lowers his head to the other. His mouth covers it, tongue working small circles around it. Blaine howls under the skin of his arm, how does that feel so wonderful? He can't even think, his mind blanking out and his eyes squeezed so tight. The tiny touch of teeth against him, and with the way Kurt keens, his hips moving frantic against Blaine, it's enough to send him spiraling. He comes, body shaking, and Kurt pulls his arm away, smashing their lips together instead. Kurt rubs just a few more times before stilling, moaning contently into their kiss.   
  
They kiss tenderly for a while, letting their bodies relax, Kurt is still on top of him and it almost feels too much. Their oversensitive cocks rutting slowly against each other, even through the layers of fabric between them. Blaine can't let Kurt down, mind still oozing from the orgasm, from what Kurt did! 'Can we take off your shirt too?' he says when they part long enough for a few breaths. Kurt grins, hulls the piece of fabric off himself and stays upright. Blaine lets his hand wander up his bare skin. He's virtually hairless everywhere, only a slight bit of darker hair above his night bottoms. That hair is coarser, too short to do much with, and he lets his hand travel up between Kurt's lungs, can feel the air in his chest, breathing a bit erratically the more his hand moves. Kurt's nipples aren't as sensitive as Blaine's, he barely reacts to them being touched, but his whole body shivers when Blaine's hand slips back down to his hips, rubbing his thumbs over the sharp bones.  
  
Kurt gasps, his hands moving up and over Blaine's. 'Feels really good,' he whispers, breathing heavily. His hands don't make Blaine's move, just let them linger, sliding them up his chest when it becomes too much. Blaine lets Kurt direct his hands, he glides them around to his lower back where his spine is sticking out slightly from Kurt bending forward. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to this.'  
  
Blaine agrees, 'Me neither.' His hands go up as far as they can then slowly descend downwards. He can feel how much Kurt is liking this, has the proof in sight, his own body responding just as quickly. The sticky dry mess though, makes him wince, 'could we take off our pants?' the words out of his mouth before he can even think on them. 'I mean -'  
  
'Yes!' Kurt nearly yells, interrupting Blaine. 'If you want,' he adds, bashfully looking down at Blaine's chest.   
  
'Please,' Blaine almost whimpers when Kurt gets off of him, lifts his hips when Kurt tugs the comforter down and then back over the two of them.   
  
'I'm not sure if I could handle seeing you right now,' he confesses. 'I just, I want to feel you.' Blaine nods, he'll do whatever Kurt asks, to be honest, he does feel a little overwhelmed, and it'd be nice to be able to spend time on each other without people in the house.   
  
They both shove off their own pants, Kurt shoving them both from the sight of the door and he cuddles closer to Blaine immediately. Both of them laying on their sides staring at each other's face while their bodies get closer underneath. The first touch makes them both giggle, Blaine has never felt so nervous, this is another step, another wonderful, brilliant, amazing step. He eagerly brings their mouths together in a kiss as more skin presses, can barely believe this is happening, today had seemed like it would have never ended this way. They settle close to one another, chests against chests, legs wrapped, cocks half hard between them. Blaine can feel sleepiness starting to settle though, Kurt's body leans into his further. He's breathless and whispering, nosing at Blaine's collar and licking up his neck again, 'could do this forever.'   
  
Blaine tilts his head further back, giving Kurt more room. He's never felt so loved before, not until this, their bodies entwined, so close that he can feel Kurt's heart beat against his own. His pulse slowing down to match Kurt's, and he keens when Kurt bites lightly just under his jaw, smoothing it with licks and kisses after. Kurt stops finally, pressing a peck to Blaine's lips before Blaine ducks his head under Kurt's chin. He likes sleeping best this way, being able to smell Kurt so much better now that there are no clothes in the way.   
  
It seems almost silly, thinking that he could let Kurt go, even if he knows it's for the best. He's sure he couldn't live without Kurt, not well at least. His days would be spent lost in these kind of memories and his heart would ache at being parted from his mate. That's not something he thinks he could get over. Living on the streets would seem easy compared to trying to get over this wonderful boy who makes his heart soar. He shuffles closer, or tries too, Kurt laughing softly, a kiss to the top of his head, hands tightening around Blaine's back. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he says, keeping his voice down.   
  
'Promise?' Blaine knows they're not just talking about now, but about so many things. He grins into Kurt's skin when he hears the answering, 'promise,' from Kurt. It's going to be okay, Kurt believes in them, and Blaine believes in Kurt. He closes his eyes, lets his mind relax, not worrying anymore about the future for tonight.


	10. Chapter Ten

Blaine wakes up the next morning, stretches his arms out to touch Kurt who must have moved in the night because he's so cold. His hands just touch bedding though, and Blaine opens his eyes to see that he's woken up alone. He frowns, Kurt always wakes him up when he gets out of bed, especially on the weekend, they usually never leave until they kiss until they can't breathe properly. Kurt's side of the bed is cold though, so he's been gone for a while, maybe his father came and got him.   
  
'Finn!' He hears, slightly agitated, Kurt's voice on the other side of the door. Blaine gets out of bed, can barely hear from so far away. 'Why would you ask me that?'  
  
'Dude,' Finn replies, 'I didn't mean to like, cause offense, it was just a question.' Blaine is at the door now, he can tell that the two must be just on the other side of it. 'I just wanted to know what would happen if McQueen did come back, I don't think we could afford two pets.'   
  
Blaine can feel his heart start to pound in his chest. What is that supposed to mean? Is there a new lead for their old pet? Is that why Finn is bringing this up? 'It doesn't matter, McQueen has been gone for a really long time, I doubt he's coming back, if he did, we'd figure it out.'  
  
'Well, I'd want McQueen, at least I could play football with him.' Finn sounds almost resentful, angry. 'It's not that I don't like Blaine, but he doesn't act like a dog.'  
  
'He's not a dog! He's a hybrid!' Kurt's yelling now, Blaine's pretty sure he's going to wake up the whole house, if they're not up already. 'You know that they vary in animal like attributes, and Blaine's just a bit less dog and more human, and more importantly,  _my_  boyfriend. So if McQueen came back and there was a choice between the two, I'm sticking with Blaine. I'm not going to abandon him like everybody else has. We'd find a suitable home for McQueen, Mercedes always liked him.'   
  
'Really care about your old dog there,' Blaine hears Kurt huff at Finn's words. 'Whatever, I'm going to Pucks, play with his dog.'  
  
Blaine runs back to the bed, he doesn't know why but he doesn't want Kurt to know that he heard them. He settles under the covers, wrapping himself around his pillow. The door opens just as he closes his eyes and he hears Kurt sigh, closing it behind him and walking over to the bed. He listens as Kurt mumbles to himself lowly, clothes coming back off. The covers shift, pulling up and he feels the bed dip, Kurt coming up behind him, fitting his chest to Blaine's back. Kurt's arms wrap around him, his hand right above Blaine's thudding heart. 'Blaine? Did we wake you up honey?' The nickname makes Blaine's toes curl under the covers.   
  
'No,' Blaine answers back truthfully. He'd woken up before that.  
  
'But you had to of heard us,' Kurt snuggles deeper into his back, 'it's okay if you did, we weren't exactly quiet and I hate when people talk about me behind my back. I don't know what is going on with Finn. He and Rachel are having issues so he's being a jerk to everyone.'   
  
'Is what you said true? That if McQueen came back?' Blaine has to know, he imagines that life with the other hybrid would be very difficult.   
  
'Of course. You don't think we'd kick you out just because McQueen came back. You belong here, you didn't replace him. You should be here, with me.' Kurt adds the second part quietly, kissing the back of Blaine's neck, his nose in his curly hair. 'You know, I think we should go out today. We spend too much of our time together with you thinking I'm ashamed of us.'   
  
Blaine can't deny that, yet, 'I'm not allowed in so many places,' they'll just be sent away.  
  
Kurt smirks behind him, can feel it on his skin, 'I've got a plan.'  
  
  
The Plan consists of a hat called a  _beanie_  though it does not bear any bean resemblance, fitting over Blaine's floppy ears, loose jeans, and a sweater over that. Blaine always liked that his tail wasn't too noticeable, it's small, black, curly soft hair but short. His ears are a lot the same, they almost blend into his hair, but the hair on them is silky smooth, curled to the tip. Kurt wears similar clothes, probably so Blaine doesn't feel so silly since it's still pretty warm outside.   
  
'A coffee shop?' Blaine asks an hour later, they've driven quite a long way for just coffee. Though, it makes sense now that they skipped breakfast beforehand. Kurt grins, taking his hand as they walk into the cafe. Blaine has never been inside one of these places before, but he's looked through their windows definitely. It always smelled so warm, the drinks people would bring out all sorts of strange colors, and different cups.   
  
They settle in line, there's a huge food case next to where they place their order, full of sweet cakes and other little items that Blaine knows Kurt probably makes better. 'I don't know if a chocolate chip cookie would be a substantial breakfast,' Kurt says as Blaine stops to look at that item in particular. The workers have this small oven in the back, putting in the cookies and bringing them out soft and warm and smelling so good!   
  
He whimpers, can't help it, they smell too wonderful right now to his aching stomach. Kurt rolls his eyes at him, playfully, smiling. 'Okay, okay,' he agrees and Blaine nearly jumps up in excitement before realizing where they are. 'Good morning,' Kurt says to the girl, 'we'll have a grande non-fat, no whip mocha, a grande drip, and one of those chocolate chip cookies warmed up please.'   
  
Kurt hands over some money, and they get their cookie and Blaine's drink, Kurt grabs the cup, giving the bag to Blaine. 'Since we've never been here before, and you're getting something sweet, I figured you might like this.'  
  
'Thank you,' Blaine smiles, he trusts Kurt. He's never had anything from Kurt that he didn't like. Kurt's drink gets called out and Kurt grabs it and leads them over to a small table that's out of the busy part of the cafe, in the back and slightly hidden by a part of the wall.   
  
'I just would like us to be able to talk without having to yell at each other,' Kurt says when they sit down, not at all like home, but across from each other. Blaine reaches out for Kurt's hand automatically, Kurt lets their hands hold on the table, taking a sip of his own drink with the other.   
  
Blaine lets the tips of his fingers graze against Kurt's knuckles, his drink still feels burning hot, so he's fine to let it sit a bit longer and with one hand grabs the cookie out of the bag, placing it atop it instead. He breaks off a small piece and offers it up to Kurt. 'Oh I don't think so, that was for you,' Kurt says, shaking his head.   
  
'Pu-lease?' Blaine pouts his lip, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, he wants to share.   
  
'You're not allowed to do that,' laughing, Kurt takes the bite sized piece. 'You better eat it too.'  
  
Blaine breaks off another, puts it in his mouth. It's even better than he thought, not hot, just warm, melting onto his tongue, the chocolate just on the side of bitter but the dough is sugar sweet and makes it taste heavenly. 'This almost tastes better than you,' he says, opening his eyes, when did he close them?  
  
Kurt's mouth is open, face slightly flushed, he's not even holding onto his drink, just staring at Blaine, 'Next weekend I'm going to bake you dozens of cookies, I don't want you to share  _that_  face while we're in public,' he grins, grips Blaine's hand tighter.   
  
Blaine beams back at him, he doesn't know which face Kurt's talking about, but he'll be happy to eat the sticky cookie dough off of Kurt's fingers next weekend. He blows on the still steaming liquid in his cup before taking a small sip. It's very different than what he is used to. A strong flavor that even has small hints of the dark chocolate, it is very light though, mostly he can taste the dark bitter roast. 'This is good,' he tells Kurt, taking another sip, grabbing another piece of cookie, it tastes even better with the treat.   
  
'I'm glad you like it, next time we can try something else if you like.' Kurt puts down his own drink, breaks off his own piece and pops it into his mouth. Blaine will not admit this here, but he loves it when Kurt feeds him. He knows that they can't really do that here, not with all these people around, but seeing Kurt's graceful fingers maneuver over the cookie makes him think of it suddenly. Blaine watches Kurt's tongue lick around his finger where the chocolate has melted and feels his face get red, he knows what that tongue feels like, knows how those lips feel, he has to duck his head to stop thinking about it.   
  
There is luckily, not much of the cookie left, Blaine breaks the small part in half and takes his half into his mouth, drinking a few gulps of the now, room temperature drink. Kurt grabs the other piece, finishes his mocha with it. He wipes his hands off with a napkin that he grabbed on the way to the table, gives one to Blaine. 'So, this has gone well.'  
  
'Very much so,' it feels very safe with Kurt, but there are strict rules against Hybrids hiding their markers from the world.   
  
Kurt's eyes narrow at something behind Blaine, his grip on Blaine's hand tighter, 'I think we should go now,' he says, grabbing their trash and getting up. He hasn't let go of Blaine yet.   
  
'Is something wrong?' Blaine whispers, leaning in close, he grabs half of the mess from Kurt, both of them dropping it in the round waste basket that was close to their table. Kurt lets their hands drop, but then takes his and wraps it low on Blaine's waist, pulling them close together as they walk past a table.  
  
'No, no, just - ' they exit out of the doors, heading to Kurt's car, 'there was a boy in there staring at you.'  
  
'Oh?' Blaine didn't pay any attention to the other people in the shop, why would he? 'Do you think he knew I was a hybrid?' he asks as he opens up the passenger car door, Kurt still attached to him. 'I'm pretty sure - ' He's interrupted by a kiss. Kurt presses him just to the side of the door, hand coming up behind Blaine's hat to not bang it against the vehicle.   
  
'Kurt!' he laughs, feeling Kurt's smile against his own, 'what was that for?'   
  
'I haven't kissed you once today, not on the lips. I couldn't wait till we got home.' Kurt lays another kiss on his nose, then his forehead. They only had this planned, wanting to make it a short trip because it's the first time that Blaine's been out like this. Blaine rubs Kurt's arms over his sweater, pulling him back in for another kiss. It lasts just a touch longer than the first, tongues sweetly licking across one another before they hear heavy chatter coming from outside the coffee shop. 'Okay, lets go home.'  
  
  
Things seem to settle back down. Blaine feels a bit more unease with Finn, but they're not usually in the same vicinity. He isn't mad at Finn, just confused. Finn had seemed like he was Blaine's friend, and that he was fine with Kurt and him together, but now, it's as if a switch was flicked and he's moody and even Carole calls him out on it at dinner, multiple times. Burt even has a talk with him, but that only seems to make things worse, the next day he doesn't even get home until way past dinner.   
  
When Kurt gets up on Thursday he kisses Blaine awake, they slept naked against each other the night before, and Kurt has set the alarm ridiculously early this morning. Blaine is on his back with Kurt above him, even half groggy, Kurt sitting on him, his weight resting against Blaine's, it grounds him in a way that very few things can. He opens up his mouth to Kurt's kisses, letting their hips push and rub up against one another. Kurt can work his hips surprising well, he has the ability to lift and circle and rock, Blaine doesn't even know how to describe it, but it feels wonderful. He's been able to get Blaine to come in under just a few minutes just from the movement of his hips and the way their cocks slide against one another.   
  
This morning, Kurt seems a bit more on edge, his body sweating more, and he's nibbling at Blaine's lips, gasping as Blaine's hands grab his ass to pull him closer. 'Don't wanna leave this bed,' Kurt whispers, following up the words with a lick at Blaine's neck. His hands sliding down Blaine's back and ending at his tail, he pulls on it gently with one hand, the other swooping down lower and grabbing Blaine's ass, making him raise up a little. Blaine feels like the wind got knocked out of him, Kurt's hand on his tail and ass is blowing his mind with how good it feels. His whines coming out broken and faint, he can't quite catch his breath.   
  
He rolls up harder against Kurt, so close now, and can feel from Kurt's twitching that he is too. Every little touch is sending them both higher, Blaine leans up enough so he can kiss Kurt's swollen lips again, letting his choked out cry get swallowed as his hips push up once more before coming over both of them, can feel the sticky substance on his stomach and against Kurt's cock. That bit of trivia making his head spin as Kurt presses him harder into the sheets and rutting down against his come covered stomach. Kurt adds to the mess a few jerks later, mewling with eyes closed so tight. He curse once under his breath as he lifts himself up a little. His bright eyes so clear as they reopen, 'that was amazing,' he whispers, sitting up on Blaine, his hand grabbing a discarded shirt, (Blaine's) and wiping up most of the mess.   
  
Blaine hmms in agreement, feeling loose limb and boneless, his fingers finding Kurt's hands and lacing them together. 'I love you,' the words slip out easy, so soft in this moment. He looks at their joined hands, how perfect they fit, every part of their body like interlocking pieces, designed to match. His eyes traveling further up till he sees the biggest smile on Kurt's face, his eyes squinting because of it.   
  
'I love you too,' Kurt bends down, keeping their entwined hands between their chests. They stay quiet, do they really need anything more? Eventually getting to their sides and ducking their foreheads together, it makes Blaine's heart soar. He knows that this calms Kurt down, but it also calms him as well. Kurt rubs their noses together, his hands clench tighter on Blaine's. It's so perfect, so them, and Blaine really doesn't want Kurt to leave him now. He tangles their legs, getting as close as possible as he can get.   
  
Their bliss is cut off by the sound of the second alarm Kurt always puts on, it's the Kurt-really-has-to-get-up-and-get-ready alarm. Kurt groans, burying his face into Blaine's neck. 'I don't want you to go,' Blaine says, he knows it's selfish, but he really doesn't want to spend the day alone after that.  
  
'I don't want to go either,' Kurt whispers, he inhales deeply. Blaine can feel Kurt's eyelashes flutter on his neck, his heart beating in time with his own.   
  
'Don't? please? Just for today?' he knows he shouldn't ask, but eight hours without Kurt after that seems so cruel.   
  
'Okay,' Kurt agrees rather easily. He pulls away just enough to stretch out and grab his phone. He types out a message than puts it back, snuggling right back to Blaine and yawning. 'We should take a nap now.'  
  
Blaine is rather tired, they had woken up so early today and orgasms tend to wear him out. 'Yes please, can we make pancakes when we get up?' He loves making pancakes with Kurt, likes to put flour on Kurt's cheeks and nose, he's the only one that can get away with it.  
  
Kurt nods against his neck, pulling up just enough to kiss Blaine's lips soft and quick. 'Love you,' he whispers, right at Blaine's ear.   
  
'Love you,' Blaine echoes, and lets himself fall asleep, safe, and so in love with Kurt in his arms.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Blaine wakes up with Kurt's hands on his ears. The fingers stroking against the fur, back and forth in a soothing way that almost makes him fall back asleep. 'I really like your ears,' Kurt whispers, close to Blaine's face, his mouth presses against Blaine's forehead, nails digging slightly harder into the fur and Blaine feels his leg jerk at the attention, his cock twitching, that feels  _really_  good. 'They're so soft,' continues Kurt, Blaine thrills when Kurt moves forward, his lips pressing small kisses on each one.   
  
If he's perfectly honest with himself, he does wonder if Kurt really does like the dog parts of himself. He thought that they could remind Kurt of why they shouldn't be together, huge red flags that do not go away. He's always been thankful that his ears blend in partially well with his hair, that his tail is short and not a hassle to fit under clothes. It's not like he doesn't have  _other_  things at all, but those are all internal, their more emotional, his way of thinking, those are easier to hide. He knows enough about humans to act like them without having his doggy thoughts.   
  
Kurt lowers down until he can kiss at Blaine's lips, slow and unhurried. Blaine pushing back just as gentle, there is no need to rush anything right now, and he will always love Kurt's kisses. His hands feel down Kurt's back, remembering Kurt's grip on his tail earlier and how much it brought on his orgasm. He can feel his face blushing at the thought, his hands pause at Kurt's lower back, resting there while their kiss continues. His lips already feel sore, Kurt's too, but it's so addicting, he's sure they can't stop.  
  
One hand still on his ear starts rubbing at the base of it, the other smoothing over the fur of the opposite one. Blaine is getting hard from the touch, from Kurt's scent, from Kurt in general, moaning when their lips part. He wants so much, how is it that he always feels such need from Kurt? Yet, he can't stop himself, pressing their mouths back together and licking past Kurt's lips to coax his tongue to play. Kurt responds enthusiastically, hands gripping harder at his ears and getting his leg in between Blaine's so they can thrust against each other. His cock is just as hard as Blaine's, he can feel the tip of it leaking precome across his skin.   
  
Blaine yelps at the touch, lowering his hands to grip Kurt's ass, getting Kurt to jolt and hurry his pace against Blaine's leg. They part slightly, panting against one another, Blaine's lips feel sore, Kurt's are red and swollen but he's grinning, 'please get on top of me,' he requests, 'want to feel all of you.'  
  
Who is Blaine to deny him that? It's not even difficult to roll them until Kurt is on his back. Blaine layers Kurt's neck in small kisses and licks. Kurt tastes so much stronger when they're like this, more musky, more boyish, he laps at every drip of sweat he can find, moving down his chest. He slides down the middle of Kurt's chest, dips his tongue where Kurt's belly caves in slightly above his hip bones. Kurt's cock is very close to his mouth and Blaine licks at that too.   
  
'Blaine!' Kurt moans, hands still in his hair and tugging, 'oh please,' he whimpers, 'do that again.' Blaine grins, he had liked that too. He grabs Kurt's dick with his hand, keeping it steady and slowly licks up from the base, swirling his tongue around the head. He didn't realize how good it was, never having the desire to try his own, but this is Kurt, and he wants everything with him.   
  
Beneath him, Kurt is shaking, his entire body quivering at any small touch. He's sitting propped up on his elbows watching Blaine, eyes so wide they look black. So gorgeous, Blaine keeps their eyes locked as he takes Kurt's cock into his mouth, it kinda makes his jaw ache, but the way Kurt's eyes roll up make up for it. He knows he can't take the whole thing inside, not yet, so he just sucks at the head, wrapping his hand around the rest and stroking up and down, his hand going easily with his own saliva dripping down and the sweat building in his palm.   
  
Kurt drops to his back, moaning so loud that Blaine is glad no one else is in the house because even without them there he can feel himself blushing. His hips push up, getting a bit more of himself in Blaine's mouth and that's okay, it's just a little more, and Blaine sucks on that too, moving his hand quicker against Kurt. His cock is twitching in his mouth, he's cursing above, mixing them with small high pitched whines. 'So close,' Kurt groans, out of breath, 'Blaine, pleasepleaseplease,' he says all at once, his hips off the bed now and Blaine has to hold him back before his teeth scrap him. He knows that would not feel good to Kurt.   
  
When he comes, it floods Blaine's mouth, he's swallowing before he can even think to do anything else. It's so much, spilling out of the corners of his mouth as he lets Kurt's cock out. He wipes at it with his hand, licks that off as well. It doesn't taste bad, a bit salty, a little bitter but nothing awful, plus, he knows how much Kurt likes his sheets, doesn't want to wipe it on them.  
  
'Oh my god,' Kurt rambles, arm thrown over his eyes and breathing so heavily. Blaine smiles, licking at Kurt's hip bones, can taste even more sweat now than before. Kurt moves the arm, looking down at Blaine, 'come up here and let me kiss you,' he whispers, his hands sliding down to Blaine's shoulders and trying to pull him up.   
  
With a lingering lick to Kurt's hip, Blaine shifts himself up. He can't stop touching Kurt, placing small kisses up his chest, a gentle bite to his collar, his hands moving around Kurt's naked skin, everywhere feels so good. He's careful to not let his cock, still so hard and leaking, rub over Kurt's, he can see the small tremors still racking through Kurt's body. His touch on his chest is one thing, that would be quite the other.   
  
When he finally gets eye level with Kurt, crouching over him, Kurt is all smiles and bright starry eyed. Kurt's hand comes down his chest, 'I want to make you feel good too,' he whispers, voice still strung out. Blaine whimpers when Kurt pulls lightly at his chest hair, fingers scratching over his nipples, and he has to duck his head down to Kurt, foreheads together as Kurt's hand continues it's teasing.   
  
Blaine nearly chokes when Kurt's fingers wrap around his cock, slippery with precome and a tight grip. He knows he isn't going to last, nearly coming when he was sucking Kurt, he's so close, it won't take long at all. Kurt's hand is wonderful, he strokes a little uncertain at first, but then he really starts going at it, quick and fast, twisting his wrist when he gets to the tip. 'I love you,' he tells Blaine, his other hand coming up and at his  _tail_  and Blaine nearly collapses on Kurt. His arms shake, and he leans down to kiss Kurt's lips, needing something to anchor him.   
  
Kurt pulls at his tail, gentle, the way he must have figured out Blaine likes. He slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth, moaning just as much as Blaine is, shifting around underneath him. Blaine is a little confused on what he's doing until he feels Kurt's legs hitch around his own, it brings their hips close, Kurt's hand letting go for just a fraction. And Oh! Blaine can feel his eyes roll in the back of his head, Kurt is hard again, getting their cocks in his hand and rubbing them against each other.   
  
Blaine howls into Kurt's mouth, nipping his bottom lip as his body lays more on Kurt and less on his shaky arms. It makes it harder for Kurt to stroke them both, so he brings his own hand down and joins Kurt. Both of their hips rocking against each other now, and Blaine has to pull back from their kiss as he comes, covering their hands, Kurt's cock and stomach, it feels never ending, and  _so much_. His body still jerking in the past haze when he feels Kurt do the same, splattering them both and moaning Blaine's name.   
  
They push the covers down, lay down on their sides after Kurt cleans them both up with one of his own shirts. Their hands can't stop reaching out to the other. Blaine feels enchanted, watching his hand touch Kurt's skin, seeing the same look as Kurt touches his own. 'I love you too,' he replies, meaning to have said it earlier. Kurt's grin is effortless, easy and just for Blaine, his hand over Blaine's heart, a mirror of Blaine's own hand on Kurt.   
  
'For always?' Kurt prompts, looking at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes.   
  
'Always,' Blaine echoes.  
  
  
The day seems to fly by faster than any other. Blaine wishes his days without Kurt would do this instead of the opposite. He knows that with every hour the house will be full and they'll have to get dressed and look semi presentable. It's not that he even minds that, he's more nervous than ever to be around Finn now, terrified to be in his actual presence without someone else close by. Finn hasn't treated him too differently, a little colder in his greeting, a little less friendly when they all sit down for dinner. So when they have an hour before Finn gets home, he is clinging to Kurt as they settle on the bed.   
  
Kurt is sitting with his back against the headrest, a book for a class he's taking in front of him. He's holding the book one handed, the other hand petting Blaine's hair as he cuddles close to him. Blaine is laying down, his head using Kurt's thigh as a pillow, cheek resting against the cotton pants Kurt's thrown on, arm underneath it and it can't be that comfortable for Kurt, but he doesn't say a word, just bends his knee a little so he isn't squishing Blaine's hand. Not that he could, but it does mean that Blaine is able to curl the rest of his body around Kurt.   
  
Kurt smells like them, Blaine smells like them. The bed, the air around them, this feels like truly  _their_  room. Their own little space to getaway, to have private moments like this, or like before. He thrills in it, bringing his hand to Kurt's leg and watching it slide over the fabric. Kurt's hand in his hair rubs stills for a second, but it resumes almost instantly, and Blaine sighs happily against the pants, closing his eyes to enjoy this moment.  
  
This is all he ever wanted, no, it's more than he ever dreamed. He had imagined Kurt the owner, doting on him, giving him daily brushes and making sure he was not hungry. Not ever could he imagine Kurt the Boyfriend, loving him, making him so happy his heart could burst, and just laying with him is exciting to Blaine. Sharing that cookie in public, their hands clasped on the table. Simple things like when they went downstairs and Kurt gleefully let him put a line of flour over his cheekbones, and promptly doing the same to Blaine. How he stood behind him, hands on his teaching him how to turn the pancakes over. The kiss to his cheek when he did it correctly and on his own.   
  
'I'll love you forever,' Blaine says, aloud. He doesn't need to think it quietly to himself, knows that Kurt wants to hear it. He'll never tire of saying it now that he can, and he wants Kurt to know that he is loved so much, he'll say it a hundred times a day so Kurt always knows.   
  
'Forever sounds good,' Kurt says above him, voice breaking. Blaine sees the book getting put down, he lifts up his head, Kurt is giving him that happy-just-for-him look. 'I'll love you just as long,' he says and leans down to kiss Blaine's forehead. They resettle back into their original spots, the book gets picked back up, but put down almost immediately, 'I've read the same sentence a hundred times.' He laughs, Blaine can feel it in his whole body, drumming with joy.   
  
'Is it at least a good sentence?' Blaine asks, he doesn't want to be a distraction to Kurt, but he also doesn't want to let go of him either.   
  
'I have no idea,' giggles Kurt. Blaine beams into Kurt's thigh, tightening his grip just the smallest bit more. He rubs his nose against him, and hears Kurt's startled intake of breath, 'Blaine,' he says it in his lower register, almost a moan. 'We still have to shower before everyone gets home, we don't have time for that,' he sounds so regretful that Blaine feels okay about pulling back a little.  
  
'Should I go shower now? Maybe let you read?' not that he wants to leave Kurt alone, or be by himself, but if it's something that has to be done, he'd rather go first cause Kurt takes really long showers. He pulls himself up more, sitting on his knees next to Kurt.   
  
'Okay, but be quick?' Kurt grabs his face, kisses him gently.   
  
'You won't get past your sentence,' Blaine kisses him again before getting off the bed. He can take fast showers, and for Kurt, he definitely will. He grabs their discarded clothes on the way, pulling them from the floor and putting them in their laundry basket.   
  
Blaine can't look back at Kurt, he knows that if he sees Kurt even looking at his general direction, he'll never get to the shower. So, he opens the door and lets it close behind him. The house sounds so quiet, it's a lot like this when he's home alone, Blaine hates it. He much prefers it when there is the static from the TV, Carole laughing, Kurt cooking, he likes the home sounds, they soothe him.   
  
The water room is nice though too, a good distraction from everything that has happened lately. He still feels like he's in a dream, every moment feels too perfect, too wonderful to be real. Kurt loves him, Kurt Hummel loves Blaine, Kurt loves the sad looking, orphaned hybrid. It's like one of those child stories that he'd read so long ago, Burt must be the fairy godfather. He's not sure how Carole and Finn fit into the story, but he guesses that's why it's real and not one of those books.   
  
He lets the water run, turning on the shower and stepping in when it's the right temperature. Kurt has gotten Blaine his own set of shampoo and conditioner, set for curly hair, it smells like Kurt's stuff so Blaine took a liking to it instantly. They do use the same soap, and he washes quickly, rinsing out the shampoo as he cleans himself up. He wasn't lying when he told Kurt that he'd be quick, he's just as anxious to be back in that bed with Kurt. Blaine dries off with one of the fluffier towels, he likes the way it feels against his skin, Kurt had gotten these specially. He forgot clothes, so he wraps it around his waist, it would probably be rude to enter Kurt's room like that, even though, that is how he left.   
  
Kurt is not in bed when he enters, he's over by his closet, kneeling in front of a box and going through it, he turns and smiles at Blaine when he closes the door behind him. 'I have something for you, but I wanted to talk about it before I gave it to you.' He pulls another smaller box out of the big one, brings it over to the bed.  
  
Is it a present? It's not very big but Blaine doesn't care, he's sure it's perfect. He walks over and sits across from Kurt, the box sitting between them.   
  
'So,' Kurt looks nervous, fingers playing with the edges of the box, 'I wasn't sure if this was still okay. I mean, I want you safe, and you don't have to take it, but I got it special, and -'  
  
'Kurt, breathe. Can I see it?' He would like to know what has gotten Kurt so jumbled up with his words. Kurt hands him the box, it's just the size of Blaine's hand, and he lifts open the top.   
  
Inside, nestled and swirled in a circle is a beautiful and soft looking white collar. Blaine brings it out of the box, seeing a small silver plate stamped onto it.  **Blaine**  it says in big bold letters. On the inside of the collar is hand stitched, reading,  _Kurt Hummel, 8475 Cloudy Pk LN_  and that same long number he had seen on McQueen's collar. Then he sees that something else is in the box, it's smaller, skinnier, but the same style as the collar. It has a clasp, he thinks it may be a bracelet.   
  
'I don't think of you as a pet anymore Blaine,' Kurt says, hand over Blaine's trembling one, 'it's just, it is the law and I wouldn't want anyone to think that you didn't belong somewhere.' Kurt picks up the smaller piece, 'I got this too, for myself, something to tie us together,' he shows Blaine the inside, and just like the collar, inside is stitched with the name  _Blaine_ , something for Kurt and his eyes only.   
  
'I love it,' Blaine has a collar. One of his own, one that Kurt spent time picking out and customizing. It's so beautiful. Kurt wants to wear a piece with his name on it, he wants them to be as equal as possible. 'I want to be yours, this is just a way of showing that.' He says, because he realizes what Kurt is trying to say, what he's definitely not trying to say. 'Thank you.'   
  
Kurt sighs, a look of relief coming over his face, 'can I put it on you?'   
  
'Of course,' Blaine hands the collar over to Kurt, who sits on his knees to encircle it around Blaine's neck. It is so soft around Blaine's skin, like a nice embrace, and Kurt is careful to not buckle it tight. Kurt buckles it, threading the extra under another loop in the collar, when he pulls back his eyes are shining. Blaine understands, he's never felt so wanted, so Kurt's, it's a good feeling. 'I love you,' he says because he can and he does.  
  
Kurt pets at his wet hair, 'I love you too.' His hand drops to the collar, finger settling under the fabric to get to Blaine's neck. 'Will you put mine on?'   
  
Blaine immediately grabs the bracelet as Kurt holds out his right hand, watching Blaine as he secures the bracelet over his wrist. Kurt leans forward, and Blaine wraps his arms around his back, welcoming his kisses, and pressing back just as much. His hand is still holding onto the bracelet, Kurt's still on his collar, this feels momentous, huge, and so special. He knows that Kurt must have put a lot of time into this, waited for the right moment and now here they are.   
  
  
The rest of the family comes home soon after, Kurt forgoes a shower, getting dressed in an elaborate layered outfit. Blaine just grabs jeans and a shirt, he doesn't want to make it difficult later, he is already confused about the buttons on Kurt's shirt. He makes sure the shirt is one that shows off the collar, they're not hiding it, and Kurt doesn't hide his bracelet. It's so obvious that the two are paired, Blaine's heart is soaring as he walks down the stairs with Kurt, hand in hand. Kurt doesn't even wait for someone else to point it out, Carole and Burt are sitting down at the table, he doesn't know where Finn is. 'What does everyone think of Blaine's collar?' he asks, the joy in his voice apparent.   
  
'Oh it's beautiful!' Carole hugs Blaine upon seeing him, smiling when she catches sight of it. 'It makes you look very handsome.'  
  
Blaine blushes at the compliment, hoping no one notices, but Kurt squeezes his hand, so he probably has. 'It is nice,' Burt comments, he's smirking at the pair, 'but I am not sure if it's worth missing school over.'  
  
Kurt frowns, 'Just one day, Mercedes got all of my class work and I'll pick it up tomorrow. You know I don't take the day off unless it's important.'   
  
'We wouldn't let Finn-'  
  
'Oh no, Finn has been just plain awful, he should be put in Saturday school. He called Blaine a dog a few days ago.' Kurt interrupts Burt, 'stomping around here like he's the wronged party when he's the one that cheated on Rachel.'  
  
'Is that what happened?' Carole sighs, 'these kids and their switching partners, don't tell me it was Quinn.' Kurt looks away, plays with the bracelet on his wrist. 'Really?' He shrugs, pulls Blaine over to where the fridge is.  
  
'Lets start on dinner,' he whispers into Blaine's ear as Carole starts talking to Burt about why Finn feels the need to go between Rachel and Quinn all the time and if there aren't any other girls at that school that he can stand for longer than twenty seconds.  
  
Blaine lets Kurt load up his arms with the necessary ingredients, putting them on the counters. He grabs the veggies and the cutting board as Kurt starts laying out the pans that they'll need on the stove top. They work effortlessly together, able to pass by without colliding and together getting the actual cooking done without needing to speak too much. Kurt is sure to praise Blaine too, little pecks on the cheek when he does something especially well. Blaine doesn't even hear Carole and Finn leave, looking at their empty chairs as he waits for the rice to cook.   
  
'When did they go?' He asks, maybe Kurt saw. Kurt only shrugs though, coming up behind Blaine and pressing him against the counter.   
  
'Hello boyfriend,' Kurt says sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
  
Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's back, 'Hello boyfriend,' he echos. He'll never tire of Kurt calling him that. Kurt stirs one of the pans to the side, only taking his eye off Blaine for a second to look at how the stir fry mixture is going. He turns off the knob to turn the burner off and then pulls Blaine to him. His lips over Blaine's, letting his tongue peek into Blaine's mouth just for a second before he lets off.   
  
His eyes look down to the collar, and Blaine recognizes that look, it's one he's seen a lot today. 'Kurt,' he whispers when he gets close, ducking his head into Kurt's neck, can smell how excited Kurt is. He lets himself be tugged closer, kisses Kurt's throat.  
  
'Do you really have to do that?' Blaine nearly jumps back at the sound of Finn's voice, Kurt however is gripping him too tightly for him to do anything but stay where he is.   
  
'Yes, we do,' replies Kurt. 'We're not hurting anyone,' he adds, turning around to look at Finn, hands dropping from Blaine's body. Blaine turns back to the food on the stove, absently stirs the veggies, he doesn't like conflict, he really wishes Finn wouldn't do this.   
  
'You have your own room to do that stuff in,' Finn sounds resentful, Blaine can feel his glaring eyes at the back of his head.   
  
'When has that ever stopped you and Rachel? Or you and Quinn? How many times have I ever seen you make out with your girlfriends? We were barely even doing anything. Sorry you're not happy Finn, but we are, and we're allowed to show affection.' Kurt lets a hand settle on Blaine's tense shoulders, 'now please, dinner is almost done, will you go get our parents?'   
  
Finn must go because Kurt crowds behind Blaine a second later. 'Are you okay?' he asks, nuzzling Blaine's collar.   
  
'I don't want Finn to hate me,' Blaine feels so tense, even Kurt's hands rubbing at his sides doesn't seem to help, he knows that Finn will be back soon.   
  
'He doesn't honey, he's just mad at the world right now. You can't take anything he says seriously,' his hands slide up to Blaine's shoulders, pulling him away from the stove, and turning him around. He presses the quickest kiss to Blaine's lips. 'Not that you should take him seriously anyway, but especially now,' he grins against Blaine, rubs their noses together. Blaine's a lot calmer now, can feel his body lean into Kurt's, hands squeezing gently before pulling back.   
  
'Thank you,' he whispers, hearing the sound of impeding footsteps.   
  
Kurt rubs a hand through Blaine's hair, pets lightly at the ears, 'always,' he swears, interrupted by saying more from Burt, Finn, and Carole entering the room. They all move through a line of grabbing plates and loading up their food, sitting down at the table when they're all finished.   
  
It's a little tense, Burt and Carole sharing most of the conversation talking about work. Blaine eats a little at a time, small forkfuls that don't do much to ease the slight knot in his stomach. He doesn't look down though, forcing himself to smile and watch Burt and Carole interact. It's so obvious that they love one another, little things in each other's eyes, the way they don't even need to speak sometimes, just a look and the other knows exactly what they mean.   
  
He doesn't look at Finn, who is quiet and mostly just shoveling the food into his mouth. It almost makes him feel bad, seeing how Finn is usually so animate in conversation, even if he hasn't been the last couple of days.   
  
Kurt nudges him softly with his shoulder, his chair once again so close, they're practically sharing the two seats. He looks at him, his beautiful, so wonderful boyfriend. Kurt's eyes are locked on his, slight tilt to his eyebrow. Blaine reaches under the table to find Kurt's hand, his fingers encircle around his wrist where the bracelet is, skimming underneath it to feel his own name. It's nice to know that Kurt got them matching ones, he could have easily gotten a different style of bracelet, and Blaine would have been happy with that. The fact that it's clear that the collar and bracelet match though, it makes it so much more. Kurt showing the world subtly that they are each others, even if the only people that will probably see it for a while are the people in this room and it's already so obvious.   
  
Still, Blaine laces their fingers together in a soft grip, holding their hands over Kurt's knee as they continue their meal one handed, it's the second best gift he's ever gotten. The first will always go to this home, this family, Kurt. He's never been so happy, even now with Finn mad at him, this is still so much better than anything else that has gone on in his life.   
  
'Why are you wearing that?' Finn's voice is a shock, Blaine looks up from his plate, and to Finn who is watching him.   
  
'It's a collar, Finn,' Kurt says next to him. 'McQueen wore one all the time and you never felt the need to comment about it.'  
  
'Yea but as you told me earlier, Blaine is your boyfriend - '  
  
'The rest of the world doesn't see it that way. You know the law,' Kurt snaps, 'I don't know what you've all of a sudden got against Blaine but get over it. It's getting old.'  
  
It seems to shut Finn up, going back to his plate and quiet for the rest of the night. Blaine lets Kurt bring him back to the room, skipping out on whatever sport the TV was going to play. He seems more upset than Blaine, pulling them over to the bed, 'I'm sorry you're fighting with Finn.' Blaine doesn't like that Kurt looks so unhappy, he wants him always smiling.   
  
'Don't be,' Kurt cuddles up to him, yawning into Blaine's shoulder. 'It's not your fault, it's his problems.' Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's back as Kurt settles, half laying over him, using his collar bone as a pillow, his hand outstretched over the shirt on Blaine's chest. 'He's not going to ruin this day for us,' he whispers. 'Today is important.'  
  
'Everyday with you is important,' Blaine replies, letting his hand drift up and down Kurt's spine, can feel his own body relaxing into the sheets more as the tension in Kurt begins to fade. Kurt is mostly dozing now, half asleep, but his fingers still trailing across his chest. Blaine listens to his breathing, deep and steady, can feel his heartbeat slowing to match Kurt's. They truly are two interlocking pieces, just like Keats and Fanny, but without the awful ending that Blaine tries to forget and without all the sadness that Keats had gone through. They both have had enough sadness, they deserve this, deserve a happily ever after, and Blaine will do everything he can to make sure that happens.


	12. Chapter Twelve

'Do you have to go today?' Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him, licking at his neck and wrapping their legs together. It's so early, Kurt's first alarm going off and waking them both. He lavishes attention to Kurt's throat and down to his collarbone, can feel, can smell, how much this is exciting Kurt.   
  
'You heard my dad, it's Friday though, we'll have the whole weekend to ourselves. I promise, we'll only leave the bed when they make us,' he tilts his head further back for Blaine, giving him more room to lick at his neck. Kurt's hands come around the back of his head holding him there, 'oh god, Blaine,' he pants, 'feel so good.'   
  
Blaine rolls on top of him, they're both hard, but with everyone in the house he knows that they shouldn't do anything. Of course that doesn't seem to matter to Kurt, crashing their lips together and bending his knees slightly so he can get his feet on the bed and push up against Blaine. He whimpers when Kurt starts kissing down his chin and throat. Licking and kissing against his neck, they haven't put the collar back on yet, and Kurt uses the free space to suck a bruise on the skin.   
  
It feels so good. So wonderful, and Blaine's eyes are rolling in the back of his head as he feels himself getting closer to falling apart. He has to put his hand over his mouth when the second alarm blares, startling them both. Kurt slows down his kisses, hips slowly moving now against Blaine. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he says, repeating it over and over again.  
  
'No, it's okay,' Blaine whines when they part, watching Kurt get up from the bed, his arousal so apparent. He knows that Kurt's already running late and Burt had made it pretty clear that he can't stay home again. 'Go shower, you know you'll hate it if you have to go to school with bed hair.' He particularly loves Kurt's hair when it's like that, likes to be able to run his hands through the strands, Kurt has the softest hair ever.   
  
Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head, 'love you,' he whispers, and Blaine repeats it back, holding in his sigh until Kurt is out of the room. Blaine is still hard, painfully so but he waits until it goes down, taking calming breaths and letting himself fall back asleep.  
  
  
When he wakes up again the house is quiet. Carole has a double shift so she won't even be home until way after dinner and Burt is usually gone before Kurt and Finn leave. He relaxes into the sheets, breathing his and Kurt's smell in them.   
  
It's then he hears it, the smallest sound of footsteps underneath, pacing back and forth in the living room. He gets up quickly, dresses in some lounge pants and one of Kurt's sweaters having no time to go to his room. This has never happened before, so it has to be someone in the household, he repeats that to himself as he walks down the steps and past the food room to where the TV room is empty except for Finn who is walking across the carpet. Shouldn't he be in school as well?  
  
'H-hey,' he still doesn't know where they stand, but right now he's nervous and scared, wishing that he had known, he'd have stayed up in his and Kurt's room.   
  
Finn looks angry, he's glaring at his phone and then he glances up at Blaine. 'Fucking figures,' he curses looking back down to the screen.   
  
Blaine doesn't like this Finn, 'I, I don't know what I did - ' he starts, but gets interrupted.  
  
'You're going to drag Kurt down you know. Such a burden, you know he and Rachel were talking about going to New York next year? And now he wants to stay here because there is no way he can support you both. Rachel is blaming me for this when it's all your fault.' His voice is gaining momentum, increasing it's anger, 'So I hope you enjoy your secret relationship, that's all it's ever going to be until Kurt finds someone better, someone that won't be huge drag on everything he does. He'll cut you out of his life like Rachel and Quinn have done to me. You should do him a favor and just disappear.'   
  
Blaine chokes on his own breath, can feel tears burning at his eyes as he steps backwards until he's in the kitchen. He can't breathe, heart racing, why would Finn say such awful things? Is he really a huge problem for Kurt? They're in love...  
  
... isn't that enough?  
  
He opens up the back door, can still feel the tension in the house and the fresh air helps him breathe a bit more. Finn is angry, mad at the world, Kurt said to not pay attention to anything that he says, he needs to think about this rationally.   
  
It's just really hard to because Finn is right.   
  
No matter what, Blaine is going to be at the very least a huge financial cost, and Kurt is thinking about deferring his dreams so he can spend more time with him. He wants that too, selfishly wants Kurt with him always. There is no way he could manage to live knowing that Kurt was somewhere else, he's so amazing that he'd definitely meet another guy, not intentionally, but who isn't better than Blaine? Everyone else would be so lucky to have that kind of affection shown to them.   
  
Could he do leave Kurt? Disappear like Finn has suggested? It would kill Kurt, two hybrids gone out the backyard, he'd know that Blaine left him, he'd be so heartbroken and Blaine would be just as bad. How could he go back to the streets when he's known what a warm bed feels like? What Kurt feels like? What being loved and cared for feels like? He'd be back here with his tail between his legs begging and pleading on his knees for Kurt to forgive him.   
  
Oh, how much he needs Kurt now, starting to walk away from the house, he just needs some distance from Finn. Those words are like poison, settling in his veins and he can't get them out. His heart aches and only Kurt can make him feel happy. Make him feel whole again.   
  
He nearly runs into a stop sign, stepping on a large rock, alerting him from his thoughts and he stops.   
  
Where is he?  
  
None of this really looks familiar, but he hadn't gone very far right? He turns around, starts walking back the way he's pretty sure he came but it doesn't look right, none of this looks remotely familiar. He clutches for his collar and freezes when his hand touches nothing but his throat. His collar is still sitting in his and Kurt's room and he is utterly, and completely lost.   
  
Oh no, this cannot be happening. He didn't mean to do this, what will Kurt think? Kurt is going to believe that he left on his own merit, he's sure of that. It's not like Finn will speak up and tell them that he basically told Blaine to run away.  
  
He stops, head feeling light and tears burning at his eyes. The sun is beating down on him and he's thirsty, hungry, and so terrified. What will happen if he gets picked up by the animal catchers? He doesn't have a collar this time, can't even think of where it said he lived right now with how much his mind is racing.   
  
Kurt's going to hate him, he'll never trust him. Why is he so dumb? He should have stayed in the yard, he never should have gone this far, better yet, he should have gone to his and Kurt's room, that would be infinitely better than this, even with Finn in the household. He puts a hand over his thudding heart, getting worked up will not help him right now. First thing he needs to do is avoid the catchers and they like neighborhoods.   
  
With fresh tears rolling down his face he runs, heart feeling so heavy as he gets past the lights and leaving the homes behind. If he gets caught he'll never find Kurt, he just needs to go to a familiar place, maybe Kurt will try to look for him. It's not very likely, but it's the only chance that Blaine has.   
  
He ends up walking forever, until his legs are burning and his throat aches, his feet feel like they're on fire. He's avoiding people, trying to keep his steps quick and hurried as he brushes past them. His stomach growls, not used to not eating anymore and it's just another thing that reminds him of his stupid decisions. If only he hadn't of gotten so scared, he never would have left.  
  
The park comes into view just as the sun begins to go down. It's getting colder and Blaine shivers as he makes his way into the mostly deserted area, kids running home and he climbs onto the playground equipment. At least here the wind can't get to him, huddled around himself, the sweater is warm enough, but Blaine's tears are soaking through the fabric, drenching it.   
  
The sweater barely even smells like Kurt anymore, and he lets his head fall back to the plastic wall behind him. He can't breathe, everything hurts so much, he's never been so afraid of the night, but tonight it's the most terrifying thing in the world.   
  
How did things end up in such a mess? Just this morning he and Kurt were in bed rolling around and happy. Now there is just this, miserable, so alone, and he can't even imagine what Kurt must be thinking. If Finn hadn't said anything... Kurt loves him, he knows that Blaine loves him, maybe he's out now and looking for him.   
  
He can't tell if he'd want him to be or not. Doesn't like thinking about a worried Kurt behind the wheel of a very big car trying to find him and not getting distracted when he sees a hint of black curly hair. His stomach grumbles, louder this time and he sniffles, feeling a cold starting to catch. He's so thirsty, looking at the alleyways that used to be such a promise for food. Even all the way over here he can hear the other hybrids, clanking cans, pushing them down and getting to the least rotten food.   
  
There is no way he can sleep. Simply watching the night become blacker, his ears perked when he hears the sounds of cars moving, none of them are the right cars though, not getting close enough, and soon the cars stop coming all together.   
  
The night goes by so slowly, every sound is a predator, every flash is something bad. He's jumping at the wind whistling through the trees, at the slightest crunch of leaves against the concrete. Never before has he felt so alone, so scared, and it's not even just the night, if he doesn't find Kurt. . . no, he can't even think about that. He doesn't care if Finn is right, he needs Kurt and if Kurt has no problem supporting him, than it doesn't matter. Kurt likes taking care of him, he wants to, he loves him, had their situations been reversed, Blaine would do the same.   
  
His head is starting to hurt, tears still spilling from his eyes. He can't last like this, knows that, but he also can't move, even when the sun comes up and the playground isn't going to be safe anymore. Blaine feels his eyes roll back and then there is nothing but black.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It's the rain that wakes him up. Wet and falling heavily over Blaine. He's completely soaked through, his clothes feel soggy, making it harder to move but he has to now. Already on the path for getting a cold, if he stays out in the rain he'll get the flu for sure.   
  
It's so dark! Clouds covering the sunlight, and not many people in sight, in fact, there isn't anyone. Blaine goes down one of the bigger slides and then crouches down underneath it. The rocks are dry here, and they prickle at his feet but Blaine doesn't know if he can make it very far with the rain pouring down. He can barely even see out to where the street is, only sounds of thunder and very few cars coming through.   
  
Lightning strikes close by the park, illuminating the grass area for a few seconds and Blaine holds his legs close to his chest, chilly now that his clothes are trying to dry in the cold air. He misses his and Kurt's room so much, the bed, the covers, how warm it always was, and of course Kurt. Oh, how much does he miss Kurt, he has never wished for anyone so much, but he can't imagine Kurt out in this weather. Doesn't want to imagine Kurt trying to navigate through this rain, it's so bad, Blaine isn't worth Kurt getting hurt for.   
  
The rain doesn't stop, Blaine can see that it's starting to flood, even the rocks underneath him are starting to get wet. He knows that soon the whole area will not be safe anymore and that he needs to get away. His clothes still drenched as he crawls out from under the slide.   
  
It's so miserable, but at least his throat is feeling better. Even if the rest of his body is shivering as he moves through the water. The rain can't last forever, he knows that logically, it likes to rain for a while but it always stops. It has to stop.   
  
Upright, with his arms crossed, he starts to walk. It's really hard to see in front of him but he tries to just stick to the grass, wasn't his bench over here? He can see the alleys are a bit less rainy, but they've never been very safe, all the hybrids like to hang out there when it does this, and if it's not other hybrids it could be other humans, the mean ones.   
  
A loud booming thunder makes him run to them. He's not afraid, but he doesn't want to get struck by the lightning either, and the thunder is so loud, maybe he'll be lucky and there won't be anyone in the alleyway at all.  
  
His luck has never been very good though. There are people in the alley, and he recognizes them, big and bulky, the two that had frightened Kurt so long ago at the hybrid pet store. They have their own hybrid, another dog, but he is definitely less human than Blaine, snarling and spitting. The other two are looking at their phones, 'fucking service is down,' one of them says, holding their coat over the phone so it doesn't get wet.   
  
The hybrid yips for their attention and Blaine is suddenly in the focus of three very dangerous sets of eyes. 'Isn't that Hummel's pet?' the one that spoke before asks, Blaine is too afraid to think of if he even knows their names, stepping back as the hybrid gets closer. There is something wrong with this hybrid, Blaine thinks, it's on the ground on all fours, and there is fear in his eyes but he's still growling, snapping his teeth.   
  
One of them moves in front of the hybrid, he's quicker than he looks and grabs at the front of Blaine's shirt, 'pretty sure this is Hummel's girly sweater too. You in love with your human dog?' he is so strong, dragging Blaine back into the middle of the alley and Blaine feels his stomach clench. He knows this feeling, had it before when he ended up with the scars along his back, the look in their eyes is the same look he saw in the hybrid's that had beaten him up, leaving him for dead.  
  
'Stupid dog, you're pretty far from home. Hummel get sick of you?' Blaine gets slammed onto the brick wall behind him. He whines, high pitched, can feel the old scratches burning, more from memory than the actual force. The bully pulls and pushes him back against it again, knocking the back of his head, and oh, the hybrids had never done that but it is so much worse. Blaine's already feeling woozy, first from being without proper food or water for a day, and now his head really hurts.   
  
The grip on his shirt tightens, and Blaine chokes on his breath, it's getting difficult to get air in his lungs. 'Please,' he brings his hands up to the bully's, trying to get his hands off of his throat.   
  
'Hey,' the other one calls, 'he's turning blue, you should let go.'   
  
The hand does, and Blaine drops to the ground, gasping for breath. He can't even hear anything besides the blood pounding through his veins. He can feel that the scratches on his back are reopened. The bullies are shouting at each other, the hybrid sniffing at some of the garbage that's been tossed to the ground. Blaine crawls along the wall, behind the dumpster and makes it out of the alley. He can still hear the two arguing, but then something about their phones. He stands, back to the wall, he's so lightheaded, and now everything is so much worse.   
  
Still, he needs to get away from these people, so he scurries into the next open alley, crouching down as low as he can and hiding underneath the dumpster. It's still raining, the ground is wet and he has his cheek pressed against mud, but it has to be better than out there. Even if he can taste the dirt on his mouth, and feel it stain Kurt's sweater and the pants, it has to be at least, safer.   
  
He can see their footsteps when the two teens and the hybrid leave the alley. The rain isn't falling too badly now and the hybrid luckily only sniffs around the trash once before going off with the two. Blaine waits, counting as high as he can, and then backwards down to one before he moves from underneath the dumpster.   
  
The sweater is ruined, mud and blood staining it an awful color but Blaine doesn't have anything else, he takes it off, lets the rain pour on it until at least it rinses clear and then shrugs it back on. The rain has already taken care of his face and hair. His pants are ruined as well, but he can't risk taking those off here.   
  
At least his head isn't hurting too much anymore, he's still lightheaded but compared to the blood seeping down his back, it's very minor.   
  
Of course, as soon as he moves, his head begins to throb, painfully so and he really has to sit down, hiding between the dumpster and the back of the wall. He puts a hand to the back of his head, and it's sticky wet there. Blaine has never been good with the sight of blood. He closes his eyes, wipes the fingers on his pants and lets out a whimper. Can't help it, everything hurts, anyone, even a catcher finding him, it has to be better than this.   
  
It's only then that he hears the faintest trace of his own name. That has to be fake though, or he's hearing things, it feels too surreal to have someone close, unless they don't mean him. It gets called again, a bit louder this time, and Blaine knows that voice, he'd be able to pick it out of anywhere.   
  
'KURT!' He screams with as much of his voice he has, it's not terribly loud, but it echos with the narrowness of the alleyway and he hears the running of steps, they're getting close. 'Kurt!' Blaine calls again, please be Kurt and not a figment of his imagination, he really hopes that he didn't hit his head that hard.  
  
'Blaine!' Kurt is absolutely drenched, head to toe, a useless umbrella over him that he flings to the side and comes over to Blaine, crouching down to wrap his arms around him. Blaine can feel his hot tears spill on his neck, his own running down Kurt's. He can't even think of what to say, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tight. Kurt's hands slip around his hair, pulling back, his hand is smeared with faint red water, the blood washing off with the rain. 'Blaine,' he says his name much more brokenly this time, 'honey what happened?'  
  
'Can we go home?' It's all he wants, his head feels even worse and he's pretty sure that it's not going to get better. 'Please?'  
  
'Of course,' Kurt is careful now, slipping both hands around Blaine's waist as he helps him stand up, 'the car is close by.'  
  
Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands in his own, needing to feel his fingers against his own. They walk slow, the ground feels even more unsteady under Blaine's feet and Kurt more than once offers up his own shoes. Blaine can't take Kurt's shoes though, he won't let his boyfriend hurt his feet, and it's mostly grass anyway.   
  
The car is close, but no one is around it, 'did you drive here by yourself?' Blaine knows that sitting against his back will be bad for his scars, so he goes to the backseat instead, laying on his stomach. Kurt climbs in behind him, kneeling on the floor space, he makes sure to close the door behind him.   
  
Kurt shrugs off his own shirt, he's got another one underneath, and presses it against the back of Blaine's head, it feels tender to the touch, but Blaine knows he's trying to get the blood to stop, so he stays still. He flinches when Kurt uses his other hand to lift up his shirt, looking at his back. 'We need to get you to a hospital.' Kurt says, not answering Blaine's question.  
  
He doesn't want a hospital, he grips Kurt's hand, 'please home,' he cries, he can't take being parted from Kurt any longer and a hospital would definitely do that. Besides, he doesn't feel that bad, and he really just wants to go to sleep in their bed. He brings Kurt's hand to his mouth, kissing the top of it, 'please, please.'  
  
Kurt still doesn't look convinced, but he nods, 'alright, we'll have Carole check you out but if she says you need stitches than we have to go okay?' Blaine can be okay with that, as long as it's home first. 'God Blaine,' Kurt lets go of his shirt pressed to the back of Blaine's head, pets at his hair, his eyes are getting watery again, it's like he's going to say more, but he chokes up instead, leaning until their foreheads are pressed semi together.  
  
'I'm okay,' he's not but Blaine can't take Kurt looking so dreadfully sad. Kurt pulls back, pressing the smallest kiss to his forehead. Blaine watches him wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling. 'I love you,' because he does, so much, more than he can articulate.  
  
'I love you,' repeats Kurt, louder than Blaine, and he kisses Blaine's cheek, taking a large breath to calm himself, 'okay, lets get you home.'   
  
  
Blaine falls asleep sometime between the drive. He really tries not to, but he doesn't feel quite right and he's never felt so tired before, closing his eyes for a second that seems to last a long time.   
  
Waking up is in stages. First he realizes that he's in their bed, skin feeling clean, bandages on his back and around his neck. There is an arm wrapped around him, so very light, hand gripping his hip. Knees pressed against knees, noses touching, the hint of eyelashes fluttering over his cheek, and a forehead against his own. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know it's Kurt, it could only ever be Kurt. His feet wrap around the other pair, letting out a small whine when he feels just how sore he really is.   
  
Kurt pulls back, or he tries to, Blaine's hand grabs him back, gripping at his shirt. 'Don't go,' he says, voice barely recognizable it's too low, too gritty, and Blaine can feel his that his throat is actually very dry.   
  
'I'm not leaving,' Kurt covers Blaine's hand with his free one, 'Carole's brought you soup though, and you really need to have some of it.' Oh food does sound good, Blaine's stomach rumbles at the mention. 'Can you sit up for me?'  
  
Blaine nods and has to hold in another whine when Kurt pulls back, it's very bright in the room, even with the curtains over the window. Kurt's hands are so gentle, on his shoulders, helping him up, moving away to fluff pillows so Blaine can lean back against the headboard. Blaine crosses his legs together, feeling slightly dizzy with the new position.   
  
He smiles when he sees Kurt mirror his position, knees knocking once more, Kurt's touch really does soothe him the best. 'Did you wash me up?' he really hopes it was Kurt, as much as he likes Carole, asleep and naked, it makes him feel very vulnerable.   
  
'Yes, Carole treated your back though, and you don't need stitches,' Kurt answers, looking relieved to be able to say it aloud. He grabs a bowl from the floor, it's still steaming, and now that Blaine can focus, it really does smell delicious. Blaine isn't sure he can work a spoon at the moment, but Kurt seems to understand, blowing on the liquid before bringing up a spoonful to Blaine's lips.   
  
The soup is fantastic. It isn't spicy, just mild, and thick enough to coat his throat, relieving some of the soreness. They sit in silence as Blaine eats, he can tell that Kurt wants to ask, probably wanted to know how Blaine ended up so bloody and muddy, and Blaine wants to know what will happen with Finn now. He's not afraid of him, and he really doesn't blame him for his own thoughtlessness but he is mad that Finn said what he did.   
  
Once the soup is finished, Kurt puts it back to the floor, he grabs onto Blaine's hands, 'I don't even know what to say. You asked me to stay home, I should have listened.'  
  
No, Kurt cannot blame himself, 'It was my fault, I was so upset, I just wasn't thinking, and before I knew it, I got lost.'   
  
'But you wouldn't have been upset if I had spoken with Finn, I knew delaying it was bad, I knew he was going to do something, say something. You have no idea how hard it is to not slap him again for what he's put us through.' Kurt looks down at their joined hands, 'I have never been so scared in my life. I'm pretty sure I haven't slept since Thursday night because I couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen. I called every shelter and pound while my dad took us around the neighborhood and anywhere we went together.' Kurt looks up, right at Blaine's neck, 'please tell me you didn't get beaten up, I don't know if I could forgive myself for delaying my trip because of the rain.'   
  
Blaine's heart aches at the words. His hands gripping tighter on Kurt's, he can't lie to Kurt, they're always honest with each other, 'it's not your fault,' because it isn't. 'I wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself in danger because of silly ol' me,' he tries to make it a joke but Kurt's face falls, eyes wet again.   
  
'You're always worth it,' he sniffles, making direct eye contact with Blaine. 'Was it other hybrids?'   
  
Honesty sucks sometimes, he shakes his head, 'I recognized them, the jocks from the pet store?'   
  
Kurt gets impossibly pale, eyes wide with tears slipping down his cheeks.   
  
'It's okay, I'm okay,' Blaine leans forward, presses their foreheads together, 'they'd have done it anyway, their own hybrid looked abused. They could have been anyone.'  
  
'But they weren't,' Kurt finally whispers, voice tight, 'I should have been there.'   
  
'No,' he can't imagine what they would have done to the both of them. 'I'm glad you weren't, you've been kicked around too much.' He doesn't let Kurt reply, letting one pair of their hands drop and bringing it up to Kurt's mouth, silencing his protest, 'you didn't do anything wrong. Even I know that their problems with you, with me, is just that, their problems, not ours.'   
  
That seems to calm Kurt down, nodding, kissing the tips of Blaine's fingers. They get interrupted from a knock on the door. 'Boys?' it's Burt! Blaine pulls back from Kurt, drops his hand from Kurt's mouth as Kurt tells him that he can come in.  
  
'You're looking much better kid,' is the first thing Burt says, sitting down at the chair that's been left by their bed.   
  
'Thank you,' he's sure any improvement is really better. 'I'm - '  
  
'No, no apologizing. You didn't mean to run off, we all have that happen sometimes. What's important is that you're safe now, and not going to do it again, right?' Oh no, never will Blaine even leave the backyard without Kurt's grip in his own, he nods.   
  
'Is Finn back?' Kurt asks, and Blaine shoots him a look, where else would Finn be? 'He went to Puck's when I brought you home last night.' Oh, well that's quite the surprise.  
  
'Kurt,' Burt sighs, 'you know he feels bad enough about what happened.'  
  
'Blaine got beaten up! He'll never feel bad enough, if anything else had happened - ' Blaine squeezes their hands, he doesn't want to think about what worse things that may have happened, no, not one bit. He sneezes, holding his hand over his nose. Kurt gives him a tissue, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Blaine's shoulders, smiling when their eyes meet. He looks back to Burt, 'So?'  
  
'No, I think he's going to stay away for a few days.' Kurt rolls his eyes, Burt sighs, 'he will apologize.'  
  
'I know,' Kurt grabs the ends of the blanket he just wrapped around Blaine, ties them together so it fits more like a cape, 'he better make it a good one too,' his hands are still on the blanket, pouting at the ends, 'maybe I'll get you a sweater too.'  
  
Blaine blushes, feeling so cared for in front of Burt. Kurt doesn't even care that he's chuckling fondly at him. 'I see you're in good hands,' he scruffs Blaine's hair when he stands.   
  
'The best,' Blaine tells him, meaning each word. That causes Kurt to smirk, getting up from the bed and going over to his closet.   
  
'I'm going to head on over the garage then, I'm sure this weather has caused some problems. I'll be home for dinner though,' Burt comes over to Kurt, giving him a look, it's one of those secretive ones.  
  
'Dad,' Kurt draws out, eyes up in annoyance, but it's only for a second. 'We'll see you later.' Burt laughs, and Kurt finally grabs a shirt, shutting the door behind Burt when he leaves. He comes over to Blaine, unties the blanket cape.   
  
'I'd rather have you cuddle me,' Blaine whispers, now that Burt isn't in the room. Kurt grins, grabbing Blaine's hands and lifting them up. He lets Kurt pull the sweater down, over the tee he's already wearing, it's so soft, and very warm.   
  
'Who says we can't do both?' Kurt lays down next to him, making grabby hands for Blaine. He settles on his stomach, half over Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt instantly lets his hands sit low on Blaine's back, past where the scars are bandaged. His lips kiss Blaine's hair, 'you okay?'  
  
'Perfect,' Blaine lets his eyes close, feeling safe once more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Blaine feels like he's been sleeping for ages. He keeps waking up and then feeling so warm, and smelling Kurt, drifts back off to dreams. Kurt never leaves his side either, no matter what crazy times Blaine comes back into himself, Kurt's scent and his hands and his body are always close, always pressed right up against Blaine.   
  
His stomach is what finally makes him want to stay awake. Blinking his eyes into Kurt's clothed collar. Kurt's hands are wrapped around him, and he's sure the one underneath his side must be numb by now. He's awake too, neck bent down to look at Blaine as he stares up, 'hey,' he whispers, soft and gentle, 'you're stomach's been growling for the last half hour, you up for some food?'   
  
His stomach gives another low rumbling sound, answering Kurt's question quite well. He feels better, besides the hunger and thirst, his head doesn't hurt too much and the scars underneath bandages are barely noticeable. He lets Kurt pull them both up into a sitting position, clenching onto his shoulders. 'It's okay. I got you,' Kurt tells him, 'you want to eat here, or tackle the stairs?'   
  
As much as he'd like to cuddle in the room, Blaine knows that he should probably walk around. 'We can go down to the food room,' he replies, not at all looking forward to the trek downwards.  
  
Kurt quirks his eyebrow up, 'you mean the kitchen?' Oh, Blaine can feel his ears lower, feeling embarrassed, his face burning up with humiliation. 'Blaine, it's okay, you can call it whatever you want,' he brings their hands together, 'I don't care, I don't even really get why we call it a kitchen anyway.'  
  
Blaine smiles at Kurt's words, he knows he may only be saying them to make Blaine feel better, and it's kind of working. They get up from the bed and stand, Kurt's dressed in pajama bottoms and a tee shirt just like Blaine, he doesn't even seem to care that his hair is sticking up in every which way, just watching Blaine with warm eyes.   
  
'Come on,' with an arm around Blaine's hips, he leads them out of the room. The house is completely quiet, not a hint of sound, it's dark outside, no light coming in from the windows, but the hall lights are all left on.   
  
What time is it? Doesn't Kurt have school? He doesn't want Kurt to be missing anything for him. He can't even think of what day it is, it feels like he's slept forever. The food room,  _kitchen_ , is dark, Kurt flipping on a switch to illuminate the room. 'What do you feel like having? Maybe an omelette? It'll be easy on your stomach.'   
  
'Yes, please,' Blaine sits down at the chair Kurt pulls out for him. 'I'm not completely hopeless,' he reminds.  
  
'Shush, let me dote on you and when I'm sick I'll expect the same treatment so pay attention,' Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's hair, pets at his ears. So Blaine stays where he is and watches Kurt get all of the necessary supplies out from the fridge and the pans from under the counters.   
  
'Do you have school tomorrow?' Blaine asks, he at least should  _know_.  
  
Kurt shrugs, 'sorta?' he says, pouring his egg batter into the pan, not taking his eye off it. 'It's okay, I already got my assignments for the week so I won't get behind.'   
  
'What about Glee? You love it.' He knows that Kurt's singing group is up for competitions and winning stuff to go onto bigger ones.   
  
Kurt does turn around for that, 'I love you more than that,' he looks at Blaine right in the eyes before going back and flipping the omelette. Blaine just blushes in his seat, nothing can prepare him for how wonderful it feels when Kurt says stuff like that. It clears out all the bad thoughts and brings in only the light, bright, and so shiny ones. 'Besides,' Kurt flips it again, 'you'd do the same for me.'  
  
'Maybe not an omelette,' he still hasn't mastered those.  
  
'No, but it'd be wonderful anyway,' Kurt brings over a large cup of water along with the plate with the delicious egg creation on top. He slides his chair closer to Blaine's, right till their wood scrapes against each other and takes a sip from the glass while Blaine starts cutting into the food.   
  
'Thank you,' Kurt just smiles at the words, motioning for Blaine to eat. The omelette is delicious, it tastes heavenly and Kurt's right, it doesn't hurt his stomach at all. He tries to pace himself, taking drinks between mouthfuls but his stomach is so hungry, he feels like gobbling it down all in one bite.  
  
Kurt's hands come over his suddenly, 'you don't have to rush,' he says, letting go, drifting one down to Blaine's knee, the other pushing the water closer to Blaine. 'You haven't had anything since the soup and that's been a good twenty-four hours, but you can eat again honey.' Blaine slows his movements, more distracted by the warmth spreading on his leg from Kurt and his mention of  _honey_. Kurt's names for him are the best! He takes some gulps of water, and less speedily finishes up his omelette. 'Good job,' Kurt grabs the plate, ruffles Blaine's hair as he gets up and loads the dishes into the sink for tomorrow. He grabs Blaine's hands and pulls him off of the chair, 'how about a shower? I was only able to clean you up with wet towels before, so it'll probably be really nice.'   
  
'Okay,' Blaine agrees, he didn't even realize, he's always gone without showers, the rain being the rinse cycle of his life. It's not like he's tired now, as wide awake as anyone can be after sleeping nearly a day and a half. Though, now that he's aware, his tail does feel a little sweaty and his hair and ears are a bit more oiled down that usual.   
  
They walk up the stairs together, Kurt leading him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind the both of them. Kurt doesn't really look like he's showered in the last two days either, maybe even before that. 'Shower with me?' Blaine asks, he's sure Kurt would like to.   
  
'Of course,' answers Kurt, starting the water in the tub. Blaine strips out of his clothes, leaving them on the counter next to the sink and then walks over to where the shower has now started. Kurt's hands are on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly before he turns around to face Blaine. He has a faint blush on his cheeks but he is smiling as Blaine closes the distance between them so he can touch the waistband of Kurt's pants. Kurt nods his approval and Blaine pulls them down, scent so strong down on his knees that he feels a little remorseful getting back up. 'Let me take off your bandages, we'll have to replace them afterwards,' Kurt has Blaine sit on the closed lidded toilet and slowly undoes the nylon wrappings. It doesn't hurt to take them off thankfully, and Blaine avoids looking at them when Kurt stuffs them into the trash.   
  
Blaine gets into the tub after Kurt nods, the water is hot and feels good against his back. Cleaning off the scraps of blood that he's sure has gathered. Kurt steps in behind him, a clean small towel in his hand and carefully dabs at the scratches with it. When he tosses the towel over the shower curtain, Blaine ducks further into the water to get his hair wet. He watches as Kurt grabs Blaine's shampoo and squirts some into his hands, bringing them up to Blaine's hair when his hair and fur is sufficiently drenched. His fingers are careful around his ears, rubbing in the shampoo through the curly strands. Blaine rinses and Kurt repeats the process with the conditioner, smiling the entire time, hands always holding some part of Blaine, his arm, hip, his shoulder, he can't seem to stop.   
  
Blaine doesn't want him to either, eagerly switching their roles and grabbing up Kurt's shampoo. It's oddly intimate to do this, it reminds Blaine of the first time they really cuddled in bed, bodies wrapped up so tight in one another that he couldn't even tell where he ended up and Kurt began. Kurt's hair is so soft, and he probably spends more time lathering than needed but Kurt doesn't complain, eyes locked on Blaine's still, hands resting on his waist. When he rinses the second time he brings them close together, mostly out of the waters way, 'love you,' he says, no hesitation in his voice. Blaine kisses him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back, their chests and hips and half hard cocks pressed against each other.   
  
It's not like they could  _do that_  in here, at least, not while Burt and Carole are still in bed in their bedroom downstairs. It's nice to have the reminder that he has the same affect on Kurt, as Kurt does on him. Kurt grins into their kiss, hands drifting down to the sides of Blaine's thighs as he pulls away. 'Okay, lets wash up before things get too far and I don't care that my parents are downstairs and could hear us.' Blaine laughs, ducking his head in Kurt's shoulder to muffle it. He dutifully hands Kurt the body wash though after.  
  
  
When they get to their room, the sun looks like it's just about to come out. Kurt directs Blaine's towel clad bottom half to the bed, 'I'm going to go get the stuff we'll need, just lay on your stomach okay?' Blaine has no problem with that, starfishing out on the bed, letting the muscles stretch that were so cramped before. The covers feel so nice, and he doesn't have to wait long until Kurt is back, he places the supplies next to Blaine's torso. 'Got comfortable I see,' he says, and Blaine notices that he is dressed in new clean pajama pants and another shirt. Probably did it just in case he ran into Burt or Carole downstairs but Blaine's a little disappointed. Kurt sits next to him, and Blaine closes his eyes as Kurt starts to rub some sort of thick lotion like substance into his back. It's soothing, smells a little strange, but Kurt's fingers feel really good massaging his skin.   
  
Kurt wipes his hands on the sides of Blaine's towel, then Blaine feels the nylon bandages being applied, there isn't that much, mostly concentrated on his upper back, one that runs up close to the back of his neck, and he can feel Kurt's hands tremble a little as they put the last one on. Letting out a small breath of relief as he finishes. 'All done,' Kurt hasn't moved though, instead letting his fingers drift down and massage the parts of Blaine's lower back that didn't get touched before.  
  
'Feels nice,' Blaine mumbles into the blankets, letting out a soft moan as Kurt digs his hands harder into the skin, he didn't notice he felt so tense before. He suspects sleeping in the cramped out positions did not help. Kurt works on it a bit longer, reminding Blaine on when he was sitting on his tail and ass before, touching Blaine's back a lot like this. 'You can sit on me, I'm okay with that,' even if he thinks it may bring up issues.   
  
Kurt laughs, stopping his movements, 'no, my resolve is short enough as it is with you in a towel Blaine.' Kurt skims the edge of the towel, Blaine's tail wagging underneath. 'Come on, you need to get at least in pj pants,' just as he finishes, Blaine can hear sounds below, Burt and Carole's voices in the  _kitchen_. Is it already that early? He's about to comment when the front door downstairs opens and closes and Carole saying something with 'Finn.'  
  
'I guess he's home,' Kurt doesn't look happy about it, moving the extra bandages off of the bed and into the bedside drawer. 'Pants and shirt,' he goes over to his closet and pulls out the items. Blaine gets off of the bed, not bothering trying to grab the falling towel and getting dressed in the offered clothing. Kurt wraps him up in a long hug once he's done, kissing his cheek.   
  
'What was that for?' Blaine asks, not letting go of Kurt now that he's so close.   
  
'Do I need a reason?' Kurt smiles, 'what would you like to do?'   
  
'You have a lot of homework?' He watches Kurt nod, clearly not understanding why he's asking. 'Can you teach me some? I know how to read and write a little but I've never had to learn anything other than what I searched out.'   
  
'Absolutely. I mean, I'd rather cuddle with you all day, but I guess we can do that while we study. You're sure you're not hungry though? or need to rest, cause I have all week, we can do it another day if you'd like to do that instead.'   
  
'No, it's okay, I'm not tired at all and we can eat after,' because Blaine really needs to focus on something other than what happened, or how beautiful Kurt looks and how much he  _wants_.   
  
Before they can get started, or even move, the clumpy footsteps that Blaine recognizes as Finn are coming up the stairs and heading to their room. Blaine feels his body tense, sure that Kurt can feel it too because his hands are still up on on his waist, 'it's okay,' he whispers, 'I'm right here.'  
  
It's only a short walk, but it seems like Finn is hesitating, and Blaine bites on his bottom lip, he really doesn't know what to say to Finn. If he'll say anything at all. Kurt slides around behind him, wraps his arms around him so his hands connect over Blaine's stomach, chin hooking over his shoulder. It provides so much more comfort, and he gently lays his hands over Kurt's.   
  
Two short knocks and the door opens, he looks a lot sadder than Blaine's used to, less intimidating. 'I'm uh, really glad you're okay, Blaine,' Finn's tone is very low, but at least genuine. 'I'm really sorry about what I said. I was angry and I took it out on you because I didn't like seeing your relationship being so good and mine failing. Not to cause offense but -'  
  
'Don't finish that thought, it will cause offense whether you'd like it to or not,' Kurt says behind him. 'And he's not okay, but alive and getting better. No thanks to you.'   
  
'I didn't tell him to run off,' Finn's looking at Kurt now. Blaine frowns, he knows where this is going to lead.  
  
'You didn't have to! You upset him so much that he didn't feel safe in his own house. You made him think that I was going to dump him for the next person that showed me any sort of interest. That he was going to be the cause of my pain. You may as well have given him the beating he took from the jocks that bullied me last year!' Kurt is away from Blaine now, stepping in front of him. 'And before that you've been sniping at him for weeks! I don't care if you're jealous that what we have is something more than you'll  _ever_  have. You had no right to speak to him at all!'   
  
'Hey! I helped you two get together when you were doing your little side step of actually showing you cared at all about him. I am allowed to be upset that my girlfriend dumped me. I know that I deserved it, but it doesn't make it any less painful to me.' Kurt rolls his eyes at the words, Blaine really really would like it if Burt would come up and stop these two.   
  
'You cheated on her and you want sympathy? Go to Puck, go somewhere else, not here. Take your aggression out on something else, not Blaine who hasn't done a single thing wrong.' Kurt is fuming now, his hands clenched painfully at his sides. 'You are just lucky that I found him, and that he's healing. I think you should go.'  
  
'Yea whatever,' he bolts out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Kurt comes over to Blaine who has found himself back on the bed sitting on it.   
  
'I'm sorry,' apologizes Kurt instantly, Blaine doesn't know why though, he was just sticking up for Blaine, for them.   
  
'You don't have to say that,' he whines pleased when Kurt's hands come up through his hair, pet at his ears. 'You stood up for us, for me, never have to say sorry about that.'   
  
'I'll always fight for us,' Kurt promises and kisses his forehead. They both stay still until they hear the sounds of Finn's footsteps back downstairs and nearly running out of the front door. 'Do you still want to study?'  
  
Blaine doesn't think he could concentrate on it, not at all. 'Will you read me the Keats book?' He misses it and it's his favorite one. To be honest, he really just wants to listen to Kurt talk, let his voice soothe him.  
  
'Absolutely,' Kurt grabs the book, still next to the bed where Blaine always leaves it, and gets into position, back against the headboard with his legs spread out so Blaine can lay on his chest. He doesn't wait to cuddle in close to Kurt, sneaking a soft kiss against Kurt's cheek before letting himself relax. This way he doesn't have to think about the tension that's still running through the house, he can just let Kurt's voice lull him into his happy place with Kurt's scent all around him. He knows this helps Kurt too, maybe not as much as licking his throat, but it does help him too. Blaine will always be up for that. Kurt starts off, and Blaine helps him hold the book up so they can both look at the words, and so their hands can touch. ' _Bright star! would I were steadfast as though art..._ '


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kurt's asleep when Blaine wakes up. It's been a few rough days and Blaine doesn't see them getting any better. He hates it. The last thing he wants is to get between this wonderful family that helped him when he was at his lowest. He doesn't even hate Finn, can understand how loneliness can drive a person to say bad things and Finn hadn't kicked him out. It had been terrible, but Blaine made that decision to start walking on his own. He thinks Finn's being punished enough, not allowed to go anywhere except school and his Glee and football practices. Finn always looks sad now, he's become a lot less like himself and he doesn't even speak to Blaine anymore, or really to anyone.   
  
He knows that Kurt will probably take a lot longer to forgive Finn. Kurt sleeps with his hands wrapped so tight against Blaine, like he's going to float away while they're dreaming. Blaine isn't much better, he clings harder, gets his whole body twisted in Kurt's. It's easier when the nightmares come, feeling Kurt's heart beat against his ear, feeling his hand over Kurt's back. He knows Kurt has bad dreams as well, he'll wake up to Kurt holding onto him, whispering too quickly for Blaine to catch, trying to calm himself down. Those morning afters always start with 'I love you,' even before they disregard morning breath and kiss until they're not so sleepy.   
  
Burt and Carole seem to be handling this better than everyone. They both manage to get at least a few words out of everybody at the dinner table, make sure no one is doing more than anyone else. Kurt hasn't even left the house since Blaine's been back, having his homework delivered even though Kurt's never actually spoken to whoever is collecting his work. Usually it's brought in by Burt, lots of papers and books. Tomorrow though, Kurt has to get back, there is no stalling anymore.   
  
Blaine lets his eyes close, putting his head down to Kurt's chest. The rhythmic beating soothes him the best when Kurt is asleep. Knowing that Kurt is safe and underneath him, protected, and knowing that it very much goes both ways. In Kurt's arms, Blaine is good, Blaine is  _home_. He can hear Burt downstairs, chatting quietly with Carole, pots and pans, the clatter of utensils. It's all he's ever wanted, minus the still healing scars on his back, but he'll take that if he can have this.   
  
When he hears Finn's door open, it's his chance. He needs to talk to Finn alone. Needs to get things okay again. As much as he hates to, he untangles his and Kurt's limbs, grabbing a pillow for Kurt to grab when he reaches out for Blaine's warmth. He'll be back shortly to replace it, he just really needs to do this.   
  
There's no need to get dressed in anything other than his pajama's he's wearing. They burst with Kurt-smell and that's a huge comfort as he steps outside the room. Finn is still in the hallway, frozen when he sees Blaine shut the door quietly behind him. 'Hey,' Blaine says, keeping his voice low.   
  
Finn looks at the door, as if it's a trick, but then relaxes when he sees it remain closed. 'Hey.'   
  
Blaine's practiced this speech in his head, 'I don't like what's happening between everyone, and I don't like not being friends with you. I don't want you and Kurt fighting over this ten years into the future because I do plan to be with him forever.' Takes a breath, 'I know we're different, and Kurt is destined for great things, I'm not going to stop him from doing that, but I also know that he won't ever stop fighting for our relationship. We're in love, and I know we're young and it's insane but I can tell, call it my dog instincts, that Kurt and I belong together, even before he did.' Another gulp of air. 'I forgive you for what you said about me and him, I know that you were upset with Rachel and Quinn, but maybe there's a reason why you can't pick between them. There's someone out there that is going to love you, and just you, not try to make you someone that you're not, or make you feel bad about yourself.'   
  
Finn doesn't say anything for a while, Blaine can't blame him, he's been preparing that for the last two days. He does step forward though, 'I really am sorry about what happened though.' His words ring sincere and that's all that Blaine needs to hear.  
  
'Thank you. Kurt and I will try not to rub our relationship in your face, we've never meant to before. We weren't really even in one before that all started.' Blaine doesn't want anyone to be lonely... Well, maybe the jocks.  
  
'No, it's cool. You guys don't have anywhere else to behave like a couple. You should be able to in your own house.' Blaine beams, this is the Finn he remembers. 'And um, what I said about you being a pet, you know. I don't actually think that. You're actually pretty smart. McQueen was always a little snobby and more pet like, you're a friend and that's better.'  
  
Blaine thrills at the compliment, he is trying to be smarter, the last thing he wants to do is humiliate Kurt when they're out on their secret dates together. He's about to reply when the sound of his and Kurt's door opens up behind him and a sleepy Kurt, still rubbing his eyes and yawning comes out of it. 'Blaine?' He sounds sad, walking over and missing Finn's presence entirely as he wraps his hands around Blaine from behind, resting his chin on his Blaine's shoulder. 'Oh,' sleepiness disappearing.  
  
'We made up, Finn apologized and I really don't want to fight anymore,' Blaine says quickly.   
  
'I am really sorry Kurt. You know I am, I never meant for any of this to happen,' adds Finn. 'I promise to not take out my anger on you two again, I've definitely learned my lesson.'   
  
Kurt is still tense behind him, even his hands over Blaine's stomach feel like iron, but his voice is almost friendly, 'Okay, if Blaine accepts your apology, I can too, but, I still think that you're getting off far too lightly for my tastes.' Blaine is glad when it sounds more like a joke than anger at the end of Kurt's sentence. 'You're lucky my boyfriend is so kind.'   
  
'Yea, your boyfriend is pretty cool.' Finn agrees and that more than anything helps Kurt relax finally.   
  
'My boyfriend still owes me morning cuddles,' Blaine grins, laughing when Finn rolls his eyes.  
  
'I'll see you both downstairs,' he says and turns to the steps, vanishing from view.   
  
Kurt lets up on Blaine and comes around so they're face to face, 'you okay?' he asks.   
  
'Yes,' Blaine is much more than okay. He closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Kurt's. Yep, missing morning cuddles is a crime. 'Lets go back to bed.'  
  
Kurt nods against his neck, both moving back to the bedroom. The door closes softly behind as Blaine licks up Kurt's neck, this is the calmest he's felt since waking up the first time. He knows it's not completely over, it'll probably take a few days to get back into how things were before the great blow up, but it's going to happen, and that's all that matters. His fingers pull at the collar of Kurt's shirt, tugging it down so he can access more skin and Kurt giggles as hit the bed. Blaine lets Kurt get on it, covering him up only a second later with his hands on the end of Kurt's shirt now. He can feel and smell how excited Kurt's getting, half hard in his PJ's and his scent getting stronger, more musky down here.   
  
Blaine wishes there wasn't three people downstairs, wary of all the time they spend in this bed together. 'I miss touching you,' he whispers, lifting up Kurt's shirt so it's bunched up underneath his arms. He sniffs at the sleep sweat that's still on Kurt's skin. He knows they can't, but he wants to so badly, his tail wags wildly and his ears perking up as he hears Kurt's small moan. His hand comes up underneath his shirt, over Kurt's beating heart. 'Miss tasting you,' he shifts up higher, back to his throat and laps at the skin.  
  
'I miss it too,' Kurt says, sounding a little out of breath, 'Blaine, you know we can't.'  
  
'But I've been so good and we haven't for so long,' and yes, Blaine knows that they can't, but it doesn't help his  _want_. 'I want to be close to you, like that.'  
  
'I know baby,' Kurt brings their lips together, and Blaine melts into it. Opening his mouth for Kurt's tongue, trying to not smile too hard when Kurt licks inside. He just can never get enough of Kurt's kisses, a lifetime won't be enough. Kurt's right though, and Blaine really doesn't want to get caught, this with Kurt is something private, and he'd hate it if that got spoiled.   
  
With great reluctance he pulls himself up, looking at Kurt's bare stomach and his hands itch to touch, to feel that skin and so much more against his own. 'You think we could manage to get them out of the house today?' Not that he doesn't love them, but wow, he's really missed being with his boyfriend. He pulls Kurt's shirt back down, easier to think without that on display.   
  
'Maybe,' Kurt strokes his hands up and down Blaine's arms, watching them glide over the muscles before looking at Blaine's face. 'We should probably get downstairs before they send a search party.'   
  
They both share a laugh, yesterday Carole and Burt had caught them cuddling in the morning. It had been completely innocent, fully clothed and under the covers but Blaine still felt like they'd seen too much. They'd been so wrapped up in each other, he doesn't even know how long they were being watched before Kurt sighed and told the two they'd be down soon. He leans down and kisses Kurt once more before pulling himself off the bed.   
  
Without the distraction of Kurt, his back itches terribly. The wounds are starting to heal and it's so terribly uncomfortable. Not painful, but the urge to scratch is so much. He's grateful when Kurt gets up and rubs lightly at his bandages over the shirt. He knows this look. 'You're doing so well,' he tells Blaine, fingers digging a bit deeper but not enough to call scratching, not enough to irritate the scabs. 'You ready?'  
  
With Kurt by his side? 'Of course.'  
  
  
'But I want to be in Kurt's car,' Blaine tells Kurt and Finn. They're playing this  _board game_  called  **Life** , and Blaine doesn't understand why his life doesn't include Kurt. He also doesn't get why he has to pick between different colored cars, none of which look like Kurt's and getting stuck with the yellow one. Kurt has the blue, Finn grabbed the red.   
  
He doesn't like the little blue pegs either, refusing to put anyone in his vehicle. 'Blaine, it's not real,' Kurt grabs his hand, squeezing it gently.   
  
Blaine bites his bottom lip, looking between the two. He doesn't understand why they couldn't play something else, something without such grand expectations, he can't even drive! However, he'll play along, it took forever for them to decide on this game, he thinks another discussion about it would last until the morning. Pointedly he puts his car with the light blue man next to Kurt's, it's on a space that says  _go to college_ , he'd like to do that with Kurt. He hopes this board has a 'combine with another car' space, he'd do whatever he could to land on it.  
  
Finn puts his car on the space labeled  _Start A Career_. Kurt rolls his eyes, but hands out some cards to him, and the game begins.  
  
  
Blaine doesn't like this game, he's glaring at Kurt's car, it's got a  _husband_  and not one but three other pegs, two pink, one blue, and Blaine doesn't like envisioning any future where he and Kurt are not together, not even in this pretend game. He's got his own blue person in his yellow vehicle, but luckily has managed to avoid any of the 'baby' spaces. Finn hasn't, he's got four pink pegs in his car, and is ahead of them both having grabbed the 'entertainer' career card and the highest paying salary.   
  
Kurt in the game is a cop, Blaine's an artist, and both of their salary's are considerably less. Their money piles a lot less full than the stacks Finn has, he keeps trading out money for bigger sums since they're short on the lesser bills. Math is not really his strong suit so he's glad that Kurt's monitoring that section of the board. Luckily, the game may soon be over, Finn is close to the retiring space, which looks more like a graveyard, and what kind of game is this? So he hopes it's done with as soon as Finn gets to the end. Isn't that how other games finish? He sits back and watches as Finn spins the wheel, he's starting to feel restless, he's just not used to staying seated on the floor for so long and he wants to move. It's easier to stay still when he's bed with Kurt, too distracted by scent and touch and skin, and really all things doing with Kurt. Staying in this spot for so long though is a lot harder to do.  
  
It's his turn now and he spins as well, moving his car the allotted spaces and landing on another space that makes him buy something. 'There is no free will in this game,' he comments, handing over the hopefully correct sum to Kurt.   
  
'All board games lack that, least you haven't had to pay for schooling for all of the kids,' Kurt smiles, he's landed on that space twice.   
  
'But I've gotten my house flooded, and I keep giving money for stuff that I can't afford.' His house isn't even good, Blaine doesn't see why he'd pay to have it fixed, it's practically broken already.   
  
'That's how real people live, without home insurance and spending way more than what they've got.' Finn says as Kurt takes his turn.   
  
'Easy for you to say,' Blaine sighs, finally his and Kurt's pieces are near the end too. He watches as Finn spins again, then moves his car into the Millionaire's retirement area. 'I think it's safe to say that Finn beat us both right?'  
  
Kurt nods, 'yes, this time. He can never beat me at Monopoly though.' Blaine definitely doesn't want to play that game, Finn said it lasted hours and it usually ended up with people getting angry at each other over pieces of cardboard and who gets to be the top hat piece. 'Usually we'd count all of our money up but I don't think it's really needed.' Finn's huge piles definitely don't need any more validation than they already have over the scraps Kurt and Blaine have.   
  
They silently start putting away the game, only sound being Finn's cheers as he takes a picture of all of his money with his phone and starts typing away. Kurt rolls his eyes to Blaine, and they finish putting all the parts back into the tiny box. 'So, what now?' It's about lunchtime but Blaine's not really hungry, he scratches at his neck, still bare because of the bandage on the back, Kurt's watching him, eyes drifting to his neck then mouth before he smiles too big and picks up the game to bring it to the closet.   
  
'We could play twister,' Kurt's only looking at Blaine, voice low and Blaine knows that tone, he doesn't know what twister is but from the way Kurt just suggested it, he thinks it could be his new favorite game.   
  
'No way,' Finn gets up, brushing off his pants. 'I think I'm gonna play some video games for a while.' Oh Blaine's watched those before, they make him sick faster than the TV.   
  
Kurt only grins at Finn's departure, he waves and then when Finn is up the stairs comes over to Blaine, offering up his hands. Blaine grabs them, hoisting himself up and Kurt drops one pair and leads Blaine into the kitchen to the back door. 'It's really nice outside, we should get some warm air while we still can,' one of the few last best days probably. He feels a little uneasy as the door shuts behind them, the air is soft though and the sun is shining all over the green grass of the backyard. Kurt tugs him far from where he walked out the gate and over to some large trees that provide some shade. It's probably why Kurt picked his less stylish jeans today, there's no way he'd sit on the ground in his really expensive ones. Blaine rests beside him, he hasn't showered yet, after breakfast that had started the game so he lets himself lay back on the grass. Inhaling the lingering smells of summer that will soon be turning into fall. He used to hate fall, knowing that the cold would only get worse as the days pass, but this year he thinks he may be able to enjoy it. His hand still tightly clasped in Kurt's, his eyes opened and staring up through the leaves of the tree and the tiniest patches of sky.   
  
'Lay down with me?' Blaine looks at Kurt, pressed up against his side. 'You can use my stomach as a pillow if you want,' even though they both know they'll end up showering after this. Kurt is particular about his hair though, and Blaine really wouldn't mind.   
  
Kurt looks less than thrilled with the offer, yet, he lets go of Blaine's hand and twists his body until he's laying on his side, head propped up on his arm. It's so green over here that luckily no dirt will get get on either of them, but the grass is probably going to stain if they stay out too long. He uses his freehand to reach over and gasp Blaine's other hand, holding it against Blaine's stomach. They're content enough to sit in silence, Kurt's pinky finger occasionally brushing his stomach and Blaine can't stop smiling. 'Could do this forever,' he whispers.   
  
With a sneaky grin, Kurt maneuvers himself until he's crouching above Blaine, having to let go of his hand again but this view totally makes up for it. Blaine just grabs his hips, making him sit on top, he's not going to break, Kurt's just being a little too careful sometimes. 'I can think of much better things we could do forever,' Kurt says before swooping down kissing Blaine. He's not holding back at all, and Blaine doesn't either. Licking into Kurt's mouth and sliding his hands around his ass, pulling them against one another. It feels a little strange to not be doing this behind a closed and locked door, not with the bed underneath and their walls of privacy. Not that the backyard is very open, the fence is very tall and there are enough trees, but he's sure if someone tried to look, if they could  _hear_ , it wouldn't be very difficult to see what was going on.   
  
It's oddly stirring, and Blaine may just have to look this up later when he's not so distracted by Kurt's hands on him. One has slipped underneath his head, threading through his hair. The other is holding on to his side, underneath his shirt. How do they keep getting themselves into these situations? Can feel Kurt getting hard against him, they just haven't had any time to themselves without anyone around. Kurt has got to be feeling it too, moaning softly in his mouth as he kisses Blaine more aggressive. His hand comes to the back of Blaine's head and his fingers tangle in his hair. It's so perfect, and Blaine whimpers when Kurt kisses down his chin and nips at the underside of his jaw, soothing it with tiny licks.   
  
'Kurt, you're not playing fair.' He can feel himself really beginning to respond and they're in such a public place, and he's not entirely sure but he thinks Finn's window may overlook the backyard. It's even better when Kurt sucks at the skin, letting his teeth skim over his neck and Blaine's really going to never look at this tree the same way again.   
  
'You were scratching at your neck Blaine, and glaring at the fake husband in my car during life. That wasn't fair, it was so hot, I was ready to just toss the game aside and bring you up to our room, Finn be damned.' He bites a little harder at the base of Blaine's throat, lavishing it with his tongue right after. It's definitely going to bruise though, and Blaine kind of loves that it will. He loves every mark that they have on each other, likes remembering what they've done, how much they've got to look forward to.   
  
'You were the one that wanted to play a board game in the first place,' Blaine had been totally fine with just disappearing into their room after breakfast, especially once he had heard that Burt and Carole were going to be out of the house.   
  
'Finn never would have left us alone if we had gone to our room,' Kurt places a lingering kiss over the spot he's been giving such wonderful attention to.   
  
'He may if you had started doing this,' Blaine holds him in place above him, leans up and licks at Kurt's neck, all the way up to his ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth. Kurt lets out a small whine, his hand in Blaine's hair pushing Blaine harder against his neck.   
  
'T-talk about playing fair.' He's barely able to get the words out, stuttering them out with half breaths. It's the most sensitive part on Kurt's neck and Blaine grins before sucking just below his ear, it makes Kurt give out this beautiful moan, his body rolling down on Blaine's. They may be coming in their pants soon if they don't stop. Blaine doesn't think he'd mind, but Kurt definitely would. He just can't seem to stop though, mimicking what Kurt had done to him with his teeth and tongue.   
  
It drives Kurt's hips harder into his own. Both of them so hard and pressed tight together. Blaine's pushing his hips up as Kurt rocks his down and Kurt just smells really good. Blaine can't even get his head around how wonderful all of this is, outside, but safe, and Kurt smell and summer smell, it's so fantastic. It makes his head spin and he can't help himself from grabbing Kurt's ass again, Kurt's hands holding him half up wrapped around his torso and head. His fingers tug at Blaine's hair and it's enough for Blaine to come, his whole body shaking below Kurt, muffling his whimpers in Kurt's throat.   
  
Despite the oversensitivity, he keeps himself still as Kurt really starts working his hips against him. Kissing at the vulnerable spot on Kurt's neck and biting into it when he feels Kurt's hips thrust unevenly against him. Kurt lets out a loud moan that Blaine tries to quiet with a kiss, but he has a feeling that a lot of people heard it anyway. He collapses on top of Blaine, a huge grin on his face and Blaine's sure that he doesn't care a bit about the mess they've made of their clothes.   
  
'I can't believe we did that,' Kurt says, laughing over his words. He's got his forehead pressed against Blaine's chest and his giggles are making his whole body vibrate. Blaine's happy to have him there, lifting his arms up to wrap around Kurt's lower back, even as the stickiness is starting to reach uncomfortable levels. 'Do you think anyone heard us?'   
  
Blaine would be surprised if anyone who wasn't outside didn't hear them but he doesn't think that's the right answer here. 'I hope not,' he answers. 'We should probably go up to your room though before anyone comes to investigate.' That would be even worse, completely spoiling their evening. Kurt nods against him and slowly gets up, always offering his hands to Blaine.   
  
He doesn't see anyone snooping around the fence so Blaine thinks they may be in the clear. It looks like all the windows too are closed in the house, another good sign. They enter the house with their hands clasped and make their way up the stairs. Finn's room is blaring with the sound of his video games. Kurt directs Blaine in the shower room, locking the door behind them. He's still loose limb from orgasm and is smiling so bright, that it dims the lights around them for sure. Blaine can't help but bring him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. He's going to miss him so much this upcoming week after being so spoiled with their time together, but he knows it's where Kurt's supposed to be and he'd never try to get in the way of that. Kurt kisses him on the nose, rubs his hands over Blaine's ears, 'think we could be quiet in here?'   
  
Blaine grins back, he really doesn't think they can but surely Finn's blasting his video games for a reason.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kurt kisses him sweetly upon wakening the next morning. It's early, the earliest they've ever gotten up and Blaine doesn't want to let Kurt go. He knows that it's silly, it's not like Kurt is going to vanish as soon as he steps out the door but Blaine still clutches him desperately. His hands wrapped around Kurt's bare back, keeping him steady on top of him. He needs the grounding, needs to calm himself, because he knows if he asks, Kurt will find a way to stay home and then it's going to be even harder tomorrow.   
  
Blaine opens himself up the kiss, letting in Kurt's tongue and sucking on it as Kurt grabs Blaine's hands and lowers them to cover his ass. 'Want you to touch me, honey.' He whispers, pulling back just enough to speak before rolling his hips down. They're both hard, waking up with it since they sleep so close together and Blaine can't believe that they're doing this. Since Kurt asked, Blaine grips Kurt's ass harder, bringing their erections incredibly close and making them rub more aggressively against each other. Kurt nips and sucks at Blaine's bottom lip while Blaine does the same to his upper. It feels amazing, and so much better with nothing between them. There's only the sheet that's drastically falling over Kurt's back covering their bodies and soon there won't even be that.  
  
It's surprising when Kurt reaches around, his hands trailing over Blaine's sides until they get underneath and grab at his ass. Fingers sliding between the cheeks and Blaine jolts up when he feels Kurt's finger at his hole. Not pressing in, just around, and it makes Blaine's head spin, his body reacting before he can even catch up with it. His balls tighten and his lips slacken, panting too hard to kiss Kurt properly now. The touch is intoxicating, 'please, Kurt,' he wants, wants so badly, and he never even thought of it, not really. There's always the more he's wanted, his instincts driving him, but this feels so much deeper than that. It's more primal, but still so full of love, and he knows that he'd never do anything to push Kurt, their pace is best at whatever Kurt wants and he's willing to wait forever. 'You don't -' He finally speaks when Kurt hasn't moved his finger.   
  
Kurt kisses him softly, still rocking against him. 'No, no, I want to,' he moves his finger off and brings it between them, sliding it between his lips. The sight makes Blaine's cock twitch, seeing Kurt suck on his finger before bringing it back and Blaine knows he's going to come incredibly soon.   
  
The first touch to the rim makes Blaine gasp, it's even better wet, and his hips push down onto the sensation. Kurt's fingertip just making it inside, and Blaine uses his own hands on Kurt's ass to press him more onto Blaine's body. He bites down on his bottom lip as the digit makes it's way further inside, trying to hold back.  
  
'It's okay,' Kurt kisses his cheek, he crooks his finger, pushing it in deeper, 'this is going to feel really good okay?' And with a last shove, the tip of Kurt's finger sparks something inside of Blaine that sends hundreds and thousands shudders through his body. Blaine's read about that, of course, his prostate, but he never imagined it could do that. His hips can't stop now, thrusting up to where he's rubbing against Kurt, and then back down to Kurt's finger, working himself into a frenzy.   
  
It's the constant pressure against his prostate, the look of complete awe in Kurt's eyes, and the feeling of hardness against him own that sets off Blaine's orgasm. His eyes shutting tight as his moan gets swallowed up by Kurt's lips on his own. He can feel his come spurting between the two of them, so much, getting on both of them and dripping down Blaine's sides.   
  
Kurt moans right back into his mouth, still thrusting down, his finger pulled back slightly but not out and trying to angle his cock so it's not rubbing against Blaine's oversensitive one. Blaine manages to get his hand around Kurt, licking it before, and Kurt barely takes three strokes before coming as well. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as he weakly gets them over the aftershocks.   
  
The finger gets pulled out, but Kurt just collapses on top of Blaine's body, smearing their mess over both of their stomachs. He rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, hands hesitating before coming up to Blaine's sides. 'I love you so much,' he states, sounding breathless.   
  
'I love you too, more than ever, more than anything.' Blaine settles, can feel the sperm drying uncomfortably on his skin but he's worn out now, and sleep seems like a really great idea.   
  
Unfortunately that's when the second alarm Kurt has goes off.  
  
No, no, no, he thinks in his head, he doesn't want Kurt to go. Kurt has to though, his movements slow as he gets himself up to his hands and knees above Blaine. He kisses him chastely once, and then gets up, giving Blaine a disregarded towel they left on the chair yesterday afternoon. Blaine wipes off his hand and what he can from his body but his movements are lazy and Kurt is grabbing what he'll need for the shower. His body so graceful even though he's sure Kurt is just as tired as he is.   
  
Kurt walks back over, his hands slightly full and kisses Blaine's forehead, 'go back to sleep and dream of me, okay Blaine?'   
  
Blaine grabs Kurt's pillow as he leaves, brings it right up to his face and breathes it in deeply. He's asleep in seconds.  
  
  
The day drags itself by. Blaine doesn't even wake up until it's nearly noon and when he does he's already hard and rutting against the bed, smelling Kurt all over as he rubs himself to completion. From then on it's changing the sheets, shower, a light lunch and it's only two. Kurt has Glee club today so he knows it's going to take even longer for Kurt to get home, so he distracts himself with books read on the bed. It's not Keats this time, Kurt introduced him to some other poets while doing his English assignment and Blaine likes learning the lines. Promises himself that he'll try to remember at least one poem for each author, and maybe more if he really likes them.   
  
It's about two or so hours later when Carole comes home, she's had a double shift so Blaine doesn't take offense when she doesn't go upstairs to say Hi to him, and instead hears her go to her and Burt's bedroom. He continues on with his reading, stomach slightly growling, but it's still a few hours till dinner and he can wait. Eating with Kurt will be better always and Blaine wants that closeness while he enjoys the food.   
  
His stomach really starts growling around dinner time. It's six, and they're usually making food by now, the smells filling up the kitchen with warmth. Blaine looks out the window, no car, but he knows that the Glee club rehearsals can go longer. Kurt's skipped out on these ones before, but now that he hasn't been to school in a week, he probably had to stay.   
  
He sets the books on the bed, not liking the memories attached to his ailing stomach and he needs to have something. The walk to the kitchen is quick, he's more graceful on his feet again, and he doesn't want to wake up Carole. Once he's there he opens up the fridge and grabs some of the leftover potato salad they ended up making last night. It doesn't need heating, and Blaine sits at the table after grabbing a fork, his mouth watering when he opens up the container. He probably should have had a bigger lunch, but he had counted on having Kurt here for dinner.   
  
The potato salad is good though, better now that's it chilled and all the flavors could mix better together. Yesterday he had been too impatient to let it stay in the fridge for too long, too excited since he had helped so much with this. He had chopped all the veggies, including the potatoes, and had helped with the boiling, and the taste-testing, and how much salt could go in it. (Not a lot since Burt was eating it too.)   
  
Still, it's something that he mostly made by himself, only minimal supervision from Kurt and Carole and that makes him happy. He wants to be able to do a lot more by himself, it makes him feel better, like he's not a drain on this wonderful family. They tell him all the time, especially now, that he isn't, but Blaine still likes to be able to prove it to himself.   
  
He's eats about half of the potato salad when he finally hears the sound of Kurt's car in the driveway. The potato salad gets put on the table and he rushes out to go greet Kurt, flying through the living room and out the front door.   
  
Kurt looks tired, sweaty, his hair is even a little messy, but his eyes light up when they catch Blaine's. He doesn't hesitate to wrap Blaine up in a hug, 'Oh I'm so sorry I'm late,' he says, exhaustion creeping up in his voice.  
  
Blaine kisses his neck, they're hidden by the car so it doesn't matter, 'it's fine, Glee club rehearsal?' They part, grabbing hands instead and going back into the house, into the kitchen.  
  
'Shue wouldn't let me skip it after being away for so long. It doesn't matter, we'll probably be writing out set list a day before the competition anyway, but he still insisted.' Kurt sits down where Blaine was, smiling at the container, 'do you mind if I have some? I feel too tired to cook, I'm thinking pizza delivery.'  
  
'Go ahead,' Blaine sits in the chair next to Kurt, letting go on his hand so he can eat and placing it on his knee instead. He just wants to keep touching, more than touch, he wants to lick the sweat on Kurt's neck and see how low he can go. Slowly peel the layers of Kurt's workout outfit (a tank top and baggy sweater, his yoga pants), and taste each inch of skin with his tongue.   
  
Kurt abruptly puts down the container, 'Blaine,' he whispers, 'what are you thinking about to give you that look?' His fingers graze over his neck and Blaine can feel a slight growl leave his lips.   
  
He doesn't know why, but the image of it was so much, and Blaine locks eyes on Kurt. 'You,' he answers back truthfully. No reason to lie. Kurt puts his hand over Blaine's, it's sweaty too and Blaine lifts it to his mouth, remembering how one of these fingers were inside of him, and how intimate and how loved he felt. He licks at Kurt's palm, eyes still trained on Kurt, and sucks two fingers into his mouth.  
  
'Blaine,' Kurt whimpers, name breaking as he speaks. His eyes turning just as bright as they do when they're naked and tangled together. 'What were you doing when I was at school? You've never -' Blaine lets his fingers slip, and has to interrupt.   
  
 _'I like my body when it is with your body._ ' he quotes,  _'It is so quite a new thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling -firm-smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you._ ' Blaine blushes, happy to have remembered, but the poem had practically screamed Kurt's name when he had read it the first time.   
  
Kurt's eyes look nearly glazed over, 'lets go to our room,' pizza forgotten and that is totally fine with Blaine. They'll eat later, and they both get up at the same time, hands gripping each others as they move to the stairs.   
  
The hallway is a blur and soon they're in the bedroom and Kurt presses Blaine against the door and kisses him. He doesn't hold back one bit, biting at Blaine's upper lip, and then pressing his tongue into his mouth. Blaine doesn't know why he got so flustered so fast but he's only really seen Kurt's bedhead after they've done  _stuff_ , so he thinks that may be a big part of it. Kurt starts unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, fingers sliding over the exposed skin and Blaine slides his hands underneath the sweatshirt and top Kurt's wearing, bunching them up to press against his stomach and chest. He loves every bit of Kurt, the want building up and he detaches their lips to sink down to his knees in front of his beautiful Kurt.   
  
His hands keep the material of Kurt's shirt up as he licks at Kurt's trembling stomach. He can taste the sweat there, presses his tongue harder against the skin and lets one hand down to wrap around Kurt's legs that are starting to shake. He pulls back, Kurt whining, 'is this okay?' because he never wants to do anything to upset him.  
  
'Yes, good, please,' Kurt has his own hands pressed against the door, maybe trying to get some balance and Blaine smiles, nuzzles his face into the small soft part of Kurt's belly and then laps at it. He can feel that Kurt's hard, his cock skimming over Blaine's neck through the cotton of the pants, and he presses his nose against that too. Kurt smells so good here, so uniquely Kurt and it just doesn't compare to anything else.   
  
He licks just at the top of the waistband, over Kurt's hips, nipping at the bones that point out, and over to where the smallest bits of hair start, digging his tongue underneath the clothing to taste more. He thinks of the poems he's read today, the more naughty ones that he kind of wants to just dive straight in to. E.E. Cummings was the start, but he then read Alfred Bryan, and definitely parts of that are streaming through his head now. Blaine looks up at Kurt, who is watching him with half-lidded eyes, breathing harsh as Blaine starts to inch down the sweats. ' _Teach me to sin in love's forbidden ways_ ,' he repeats, tongue pressing against the hair of Kurt's trail, purposefully avoiding his cock that's swelled and pointed up to Kurt's stomach.  _For you can make all passion pure. The magic lure of your sweet eyes, each shape of sin makes virtue praise._ ' He pauses, heart hammering in his chest as he kisses the tip of Kurt's cock,  _'Teach me to sin. Enslave me to your wanton charms. Crush me in your velvet arms, and make me, make me love you.'_    
  
His mouth covers the head of Kurt's cock, sucking it past his lips, and trying to be careful because he wants this to be really good for Kurt. Slowly, he gets more into his mouth, up until it nudges at his throat and then stills. Lets his tongue trace over what it can and wraps his hand around what he can't quite reach.   
  
The taste of Kurt's precome makes him drool, the saliva trailing down and making it easier to his hand to glide. Kurt's moaning above him, biting on his bottom lip, and eyes flickering shut as Blaine begins to bob his head in the same way he's doing with his hand. This feels powerful, but all he wants is for Kurt to feel wonderful so he knows that this power is a thing shared equally. He has no more over Kurt than Kurt does of him, and that's what makes their relationship so incredible.   
  
He wants to speak, thinking the next few lines of the poem,  _Make me fire your blood with new desire, and make me kiss you, lip and limb. Till sense reel and pulses swim. Aye! even if you hate me, teach me to sin._. But, his mouth is full, and he doesn't want to not do this, so he keeps his eyes on Kurt's, hoping the love there is shown just as much, and starts going faster when he feels Kurt's dick twitching inside his mouth.   
  
Kurt knows of course, one hand coming down from the wall to tangle in Blaine's hair. Not pulling, just stroking over his ears as Blaine works himself harder on Kurt's cock. He can feel the strain in Kurt's body, making himself not push into the heat of his mouth and he's so close to falling apart. Kurt makes this high pitched whimper, his eyes shutting tight and Blaine pulls back slightly to tongue at the slit on the head of his cock and that's all it takes for Kurt to come. The taste is something Blaine missed, and he swallows it all, licking up Kurt's skin to where he missed and only backing away when Kurt whimpers in distress. 'Sorry,' he mumbles, pulling himself away, 'you taste so good though.'   
  
It's only a second before Kurt gets down next to him, awkwardly trying to pull his pants up. 'Don't apologize for that,' he says, eyes still misted over, he grabs at Blaine's hair and pulls him forward. Their lips meeting feverishly, and Blaine jolts when Kurt's hand comes down to press against his own hard on. He's on the verge of coming in his pants and Kurt's hand there is going to make it even faster. 'I want to taste you too,' Kurt says, breaking their kiss to watch his hands take apart Blaine's pants, unzipping as carefully as possible. 'Sit back against the wall?' he suggests, and Blaine follows, lifting his hips for Kurt to get his pants and boxers down, his cock so hard and only seconds away from coming. Even Kurt starring at him is making him twitch.   
  
Kurt leans down, licks his hand before he covers Blaine's dick, and then echoes what Blaine did with a kiss to the head. Blaine aches, the good kind where all of his attention is on Kurt, and he can barely stand to watch Kurt lick his lips before he takes Blaine's cock inside.   
  
It's wet, warm, heat. Tongue pressing at every sensitive part, the suction that Kurt creates making his head spin, and god, he's so close already. Watching Kurt is barely an option, his eyes can't look away, lips swollen over the flesh and bright eyes starring back at him. His hand moving slow, and getting more into his mouth than Blaine thought possible. He can feel the tightness of Kurt's throat, right where he has to stop, but Kurt just swallows around him. That feels. . . Blaine doesn't even think a word exists for how wonderful it is. His hips jerking up into it, and about to apologize when he feels Kurt moan around him, eyes closing in delight for just a moment.   
  
Blaine can't hold back anymore, 'I'm gonna -' he warns, but Kurt stays where he is. He comes with his eyes open but stars in vision, hips rocking into the pleasure and hands grabbing his own, Kurt's thumb rubbing at his wrist as he spills down Kurt's throat, feeling the swallow of each burst of come. He's lightheaded when Kurt pulls back and doesn't even bother pulling up his pants before tackling Kurt so they end up laying down on the floor with him on top. 'I love you,' he tells him, kissing Kurt's throat and then his mouth. The mixture of their mouths, both still tasting like the other is heaven and Blaine probably could go again, his tail is already wagging as Kurt slides his hand down to grab at it.   
  
'I love you,' Kurt repeats, tone lower than usual and he rolls them over until he's on top. They're both out of breath now, and their lips are so swollen but they continue to kiss until they hear the front door downstairs open. Only then do they part and get each other looking presentable, trading small kisses that does nothing to stop their red lips from getting any better.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

'Are you sure this is okay?' Blaine tugs the hat down further over his ears, scarf already in place, and a huge puffy coat over his torso and arms. The first snow has hit Lima and it's freezing the first Saturday of the week Kurt returned to school. They have plans to go up to the coffee place again, Burt is at the shop, something about lots of cars needing new breaks, and Finn is upstairs on the phone. Carole, bless her heart, got called down to the hospital so Kurt thought it'd be a good opportunity to leave the house.   
  
'Yes,' his hands cover Blaine's on the hat, tucking in the curls of his hair. 'You've been cooped up in the house for a full week, I don't want you going stir crazy.' While that's true, Blaine doesn't really mind staying in the house, he'd much prefer the nice warm bed cuddling with Kurt rather than the wet and dreary outdoors. Kurt looks like he could use a break with Finn though, the boy has been constantly interrupting their alone time because he's bored and still grounded. Blaine never minded Finn, glad that the animosity between them is now gone, he even watched him play his video games for a good twenty minutes.  
  
Outside is not white like one thinks snow is supposed to be. It's mostly gray and slush, some black, some brown, and very few bits of pure white. The sun is shaded behind dark clouds, and the wind is biting cold. Both of them run to the car, getting in quickly and letting it heat up for a bit. 'Brr,' Blaine jokes, rubbing his hands together, and covering his chilled nose.   
  
Kurt laughs, leaning over the middle and tugging Blaine close with his scarf. He kisses Blaine softly on the lips, not long enough, never long enough, and when he pulls away Blaine really wishes they were cuddled in bed. 'We'll have time,' Kurt promises, as if he can tell what Blaine is thinking.   
  
Once the car is warm enough, the trip over doesn't take much time at all. There aren't a lot of cars out on the street, and Kurt's a great driver, going slow when the snow looks like it's bunched up together and unsafe. They both hum along to the radio, Kurt more than Blaine, and soon they are arriving at their destination.   
  
The Lima Bean looks about as empty as the rest of the town. Only two girls behind the counter and luckily no line. Kurt orders for them both, just two coffee's and another warmed up chocolate cookie, and in no time at all they're sitting in a new space than last time. It's a couch with a small table in front of it. Kurt lets the cups and the plate down and snuggles into Blaine like he would at home.   
  
It's so unlike last time where only their hands were touching. Last time it was super busy in here though, and today it's just them, the employees, and then a couple of students that are sitting over at the complete other end of the cafe. 'This is really nice,' Blaine keeps his voice low, not wanting it to travel to other ears.   
  
'I have the best ideas,' Kurt replies, reaching out for his coffee and taking a sip. Blaine copies him, enjoying the taste of the drink and then grabbing a bit of the cookie as well.   
  
'Even though you did promise to teach me to bake these cookies and haven't yet.' He feeds the piece into Kurt's mouth that's open to reply, smiling far too much at the expression on Kurt's face when he does.   
  
Kurt swallows the piece, licking his lips after and Blaine watches his tongue, wondering if Kurt would kiss him in public if they're allowed to snuggle up so close. 'I have big plans for that day,' Kurt whispers, voice dropping into what he usually reserves for their bedroom. Blaine can feel himself flush, knowing that Kurt's doing this on purpose.  
  
'Promises, promises,' he takes a part of the cookie for himself, the chocolate melting on his fingers and with Kurt watching, he licks them clean. Kurt's eyes are now on his, a pout on his lips. 'You started it.'  
  
'You're the one that shoved the cookie in my mouth,' says Kurt, eyes still full of mischief, 'just wait till we get home.'  
  
Blaine has to put his own cup down, 'trust me, I look forward to it.' He is too, but now that they're here, he's also in no hurry to leave. It smells like baked cakes, and chocolate, and caffeine. Also, there is no crowds, no people getting in their space, and here they can get treated just like any other couple, not like a pet and his owner. 'Your Glee club competition is coming up next week isn't it?'   
  
'That Friday yea, they're even having it at my school because they're too cheap to rent out a venue for it this year.' Kurt relaxes more into the couch, slightly turned more to Blaine so he doesn't have to strain his neck.   
  
'I wish I could go,' Blaine's been kind of hinting at it all week. Kurt's stance on the subject however...  
  
'Blaine, it's too dangerous,' and it is. Multiple reasons why, if anyone recognized him as the dog that the jocks beat up, make any mention of his name, it could be really bad. Pets are fiercely denied education in this state, and with a school like the one Kurt goes to that barely protects the students, it could well end up in a blood bath. 'I really wish you could go too.' Kurt lays his head down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine knows he's not doing this to be mean, he doesn't want to deny him anything, especially since Kurt actually has a bit of a solo this time, but it really is too much. 'I promise though, Burt's gonna take video and I'll sing to you that night, it'll be even better.'   
  
It won't have the same quality as seeing it live and being with everyone else in that audience soaking up the wonderfulness of his boyfriend on stage, but it'll have to do until they get out of Ohio. 'I'll love it.'   
  
'Of course, it's from me.' Kurt shifts, 'is it okay if I run to the bathroom real quick?'  
  
Blaine laughs, 'no, I'll die.'   
  
Kurt roles his eyes, getting up off his chair, 'I'll be right back,' he smiles and Blaine watches him go until he disappears behind the door.   
  
He drinks a few more sips of his coffee, finishes off the small bit of chocolate cookie that has cooled down considerably now. There are a few more customers in the cafe, but he doesn't take notice of any of them until a boy close to his and Kurt's age comes over to sit in the armchair, grinning too much for Blaine's comfort. 'Hey cutie,' he says, scooting closer to the table between them. 'All by yourself?'  
  
'No, my boyfriend will be right back,' Blaine has never had to handle people like this. They usually see his ears and walk away. 'I don't think you should be here when he gets back.'   
  
'I remember the two of you before, I don't think he could do anything dangerous, call me a bad name, maybe.' The boy is still smirking this really gross smile.   
  
He really wishes Kurt was back now, 'it doesn't matter. I don't want you here.'  
  
'Free country, I can sit where I want,' and Blaine catches the door opening and Kurt coming out. His brow furrowed when he spots what's going on.   
  
'Then we'll be leaving,' Blaine stands, grabbing their cups. He feels bad about leaving the plate for the girls, but he really wants away from this guy, he makes him feel uneasy. The boy stands too, but luckily Kurt slips in between the two, taking his coffee from Blaine.   
  
'Hey honey,' he uses his free arm to wrap around the lower of Blaine back, smiling at Blaine before glaring at the stranger. 'Can we help you?'   
  
The smirk hasn't left the boy, 'was keeping your friend company, wouldn't want him to get away, would you?'   
  
Blaine is glad he's not on the end of Kurt's stare, he looks like his eyes could melt metal, 'he's very loyal.'  
  
'Yes, like a puppy it seems.' Kurt tenses at the words, not enough to show, but his grip on Blaine tightens. There's no way the boy knows, it's just what people say about loyal people, it's the trait that dogs get. Yet, Blaine can't stop thinking the worst, his stomach feels queasy all of a sudden.  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes, laughing it off. 'Maybe you should find yourself a pet then and stop trying to take out other people's boyfriends,' and that's it, he's moving and so is Blaine, fast and without another word until they're out of the cafe, through the snow, and in the car. Blaine can't tell who was more eager to leave, him or Kurt. They set their coffees down in the cup holders and Blaine can tell that Kurt is nervous.  
  
'It's just a phrase,' Blaine tries to reassure, watches Kurt start the car. 'There's no way he could know. He's just a jerk.'  
  
'I know, I know, but I think we should probably find another coffee shop, just in case.' Kurt looks much better in the car, not as angry, not as worried. Blaine puts their cups in the holders and clasps their hands together.   
  
'I would suggest that even if he didn't say that. I never want to see that guy again.' He feels like he needs a shower, as if the sliminess of him transferred over to his skin, hair and fur.   
  
Kurt leans over, kissing him quick, 'home?'  
  
'Home.'   
  
  
They pass by Finn's room, running into their own. Burt and Carole are still out and they're still a little chilled. They left their hats and coats downstairs, along with their shoes, but their clothes are cold, and they shed them quickly.   
  
Kurt has his wardrobe open, looking down and pulling out something, Blaine can't see it, but he can tell that it must be something big if it makes Kurt stop changing. 'Blaine?' he turns around, showing off the object. It's his collar, they hadn't put it on since he left, Blaine thought it was missing but he hadn't wanted to say anything. It felt like treading too much on that awful day and he didn't want to revisit that.   
  
'Will you put it on me?' he doesn't hesitate to ask, walking over to Kurt. They're both half dressed, just pants on Kurt, and Blaine's down to his boxers.   
  
'You still want to wear it?' Blaine tilts his head, he doesn't understand, why wouldn't he? 'I mean, after everything, I know you're supposed to and we agreed, and - ' oh, Blaine recognizes this, Kurt's rambling because he's nervous. 'You didn't ask for it back.'   
  
Blaine grabs onto Kurt's wrist, the one with the bracelet, 'I didn't really think about it too much before.' He looks down to their fingers laced together, 'I always feel like yours, no matter what. Mates.' It's easy in his head, Blaine just doesn't know if Kurt understands.  
  
'Mates?' there's a small smile tugging on Kurt's lip.   
  
'Mate,' Blaine steps closer, kissing Kurt, he grips his hip with his free hand, keeping them in each others space as he steps back. 'So, will you put it on me?'  
  
Kurt nods, still grinning and lets go of Blaine's hand so he can use both to buckle the collar around his throat. His fingers are a little icy from the outside, but Blaine stays still until he feels them fall down to clutch at Blaine's shoulders. He's starring down at Blaine, eyes dilated and fixated on the collar. 'How's it look?' Like he doesn't already know, with how close Kurt is, he can feel the reaction it's having.   
  
'Perfect,' he sounds out of breath, still looking at Blaine's neck. Blaine holds Kurt's hip a bit tighter, steps more into his space and slides his other down Kurt's back. Their lips meet just as eyes close, crowding into each other's space even more. Blaine rocks his hips to Kurt's, his own dick starting to grow, rubbing against Kurt, half-hard through the layers. 'Too many clothes,' Kurt says, mumbled because his lips haven't really moved too far from Blaine's.   
  
'I can help,' replies Blaine, easily slipping his hands to the fly of Kurt's jeans and undoing them, he pulls down the boxers along, down to as far as he can reach before Kurt kicks them off. He tugs down his own, fast, and narrowly knees Kurt in a very sensitive place before Kurt's hands come to his hips to hold him steady.   
  
Blaine has never been so thankful that the bed is only a few steps away. Kurt and him somehow stumbling their way over to it, Kurt first, crawling backwards and Blaine following him until Kurt's head is on the pillows. He knows they've got to be quick and quiet about this, Finn is just a few doors down and he already feels embarrassed that they've been overheard before by him. There is just so much he wants to do, and so much they can't because of this situation. Blaine adjusts his legs, tilts his hips up and  _oh!_  Kurt shifted below him and it brings Kurt's cock between the cheeks of Blaine's ass and that feels  _really, really_  good. Even his tail starts wagging madly in excitement.   
  
Kurt must agree too because he moans, his body jolting upwards and hands flying out to keep Blaine from moving. His mouth hangs open, the head of his dick leaking precome all over his crack and hole. Blaine feels his own cock twitch in arousal, his hole clenching as the tip slips over it again when Kurt starts thrusting upwards. It's like he can't help it, sweat building at the crown of his head, 'is, is this okay?' he finally asks, breathing harsh.   
  
'Yes, yes, of course,' Blaine folds his legs on either side of Kurt, it's gonna be rough on his thighs but he feels so close, can tell that Kurt's already near, he probably will not have to do this long.   
  
It's even harder to do when Kurt takes one hand off his thigh and licks it, bringing it to Blaine's own aching erection and stroking him while their hips rock up and down against one another. Blaine leans his body forward, stabilizing himself by placing his hands over Kurt's chest, teasing Kurt's nipples since they're pebbled so wonderfully. 'Trying to kill me,' Kurt mumbles, eyes striving to stay open, watching Blaine with such intensity.   
  
He means to reply but a sharp thrust upwards makes Blaine's whole body shudder and he whimpers instead, working himself harder against Kurt. 'Want to feel you,' he bends down further, moving one arm each to the sides of Kurt on the bed. 'Want you  _inside_ ,' he angles his hips, the head pressing more firmly against his hole and he just  _wants_  so much.   
  
Kurt yelps underneath him, 'Blaine! No, not - '   
  
Blaine backs off so quick that he loses his balance, stumbling, and falling back, ass hitting the floor. He doesn't know what he did, but Kurt said no, sounded pained, and Blaine is such a bad dog, bad, stupid, dog. It had seemed like that's what Kurt had wanted, but Blaine must have read him wrong, Kurt was just so loud, of course he doesn't want to do that.   
  
Kurt is quiet on the bed, still breathing rapidly, he sits up, and is watching Blaine with that look, the one he gave him when he saw Blaine in the alleyway covered in rain and dirt. 'Blaine,' he says his name soft, getting off the bed and coming closer to him. For every inch he takes forward, Blaine takes one step back, he feels uneasy now, startled and Kurt frowns at him. 'Blaine,' he says again, hand reaching slowly over to him. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you baby.' His fingertips just barely touch Blaine's knee.   
  
Why is Kurt apologizing? 'No, no, I'm bad, you said no. I was overstepping, I - ' Blaine stops when he sees the heartbroken look on Kurt's face, can see how much Kurt is dying to get closer.   
  
'You're not bad. You've got to stop saying that, do you think I would love you so much if I thought for a second you had an inch of badness in you?' Kurt shakes his head, 'You were going to hurt yourself, Blaine, things like that, they have to be worked up to, I got so frightened, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.'   
  
Blaine doesn't know how to reply, he remembered the book, but it hadn't been very clear about stuff like this, all he did remember was how easy Kurt's finger had slipped inside and how perfect that felt. He looks at Kurt, his cock only half hard now thanks to the freak out. It's a lot bigger than a finger, maybe Kurt is right about working up to it. Well, now he just feels embarrassed, trying to make himself smaller by bunching up his legs, wraps his arms around them when the hand falls from his knee. Kurt's frown gets even deeper, scooting himself forward and placing both hands on Blaine's legs.   
  
'Don't hide yourself from me, please,' he gently takes Blaine's arms and unwraps them, grabs his legs next, 'I love you so much Blaine,' his touch so fleeting, just the tips of his fingers gliding over Blaine's skin as he watches him. 'The thought of having you hurt yourself made me act too frantic. I should have held you up, I just, it's hard to think when you're so close to coming.' He smiles, and Blaine can feel his own matching grin, it's not that he doesn't understand now, he's just so humiliated that he didn't know better.   
  
'I shouldn't have reacted so aggressively,' he finally says, 'I love you too. I thought I had done something wrong, it would kill me to think I pushed you further than you wanted.'   
  
'Oh I want,' Kurt whispers, getting right into Blaine's space again, close enough that their lips kiss briefly. 'But, I want to be able to do that without the fear of looming parents and Finn next door. Since I will be spending a lot of time ravishing every little part of you and I want it to last.' Blaine's feeling a bit better now, his body definitely is, and Kurt licks his cheek. It's such a move that Blaine himself would pull, and he almost comments on how his dog like behavior is rubbing off on Kurt, but the intense look that Kurt's giving him has him grabbing Kurt instead, pressing their lips back together.   
  
It's another wet and dirty kiss, right from the start. Blaine can feel that they're both back to being painfully hard again and doesn't fight it when Kurt pulls him back up to the bed. Now that he gets that Kurt wants to do this and so much more, he doesn't hold back, and when Kurt rolls him over to his side, he waits. 'I've um, heard it's easier this way,' he spoons himself behind Blaine. It brings his cock right between his ass again, the head of it poking at Blaine's balls and making him even harder. Kurt arranges their legs so they're comfortable, and then reaches around to grab at Blaine's dick, his hand wet with his saliva, Blaine knows that smell. He doesn't immediately start thrusting, licking at Blaine's neck first, nuzzling against him and smelling. 'Want to remember this,' he tells Blaine, slowly starting to stroke him as his hips gently move back and forth.   
  
Blaine whines at the touch, already having been so close before, and then stopping. Now that they're starting up again it's like he went from zero to 9 on a scale of ten. His hips stutter as Kurt rocks in between his cheeks. The feeling of Kurt's precome slicking him, making him wetter and easier for Kurt to glide through. Even the smell of their arousal is making him ache, the scent of them together is intoxicating alone, and with the way Kurt fits so well there. Imagining how great he will fit inside him one day, it makes Blaine's toes curl and his eyes shut tight. 'Love you,' he breathes out, whimpering when Kurt starts nipping at the side of his throat, soothing the bites with his tongue.   
  
'Love you,' Kurt answers. His hand stroking Blaine harder as his hips continually thrust against him. He's close, twitching between, and Blaine uses his muscles to squeeze around him. The bite to the back of his neck sends his own body squirming, whining louder as his body relaxes into submission. He can't fight it, doesn't want to, and the more Kurt's teeth and tongue touch him there, the harder he gets, the more he can feel how close Kurt is too. He squeezes around him one more time and then that's enough. Kurt's come spills all over Blaine's hole, his crack, and even slips over his balls.   
  
'Fingers please, please, please, inside,' Blaine moans, it turns into a yelp when Kurt complies, his soft cock still there, wet and pressing against his tail and back as his fingers sweep through the mess and cover themselves until they're wet.   
  
'Are you sure?' Kurt asks, breath nearly gone. His hand on Blaine's cock is still going strong.  
  
'Inside, please,' Blaine says again, pushing back against the tips as they both finally start to move in. They feel like heaven, slowly inching their way in, making Blaine's muscles stretch to accommodate them, but it never hurts. The bite to his neck has made Blaine near boneless.   
  
'You're so good Blaine,' Kurt repeats, twisting his wrist to get the fingers in as deep as they can and curling them, searching for -  
  
'Fuck!' Blaine rolls his hips back, getting them to touch that spot again. He feels Kurt grin behind him, his happy, Blaine-only, smile. His fingers keep pressing at the spot, hand stroking harder at his cock, whispering how good Blaine is into his ear. Blaine has never felt so loved, so cared for, so good, ever, and his orgasm steals his breath, coming so hard and so much all over the bed, Kurt's hand, and his own stomach.   
  
Kurt doesn't withdraw his hands immediately. He licks at the spots he bit over first, slowly takes his hand off his cock, and regrettably starts pulling his fingers out. They make a loud squelching sound that is so dirty Blaine feels the red in his face.   
  
He flips himself over, Kurt's eyes are bright, and he's still smiling. Blaine doesn't even have words for how perfect that was so he kisses Kurt instead. Small chaste kisses, the laziness of his orgasm making him not want to move at all from this bed. Not even to clean up the come that's drying between the cheeks of his ass, on his tail, and over his stomach. Kurt doesn't seem to be in a hurry either, eagerly pressing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and clutching at him with his soiled hands.   
  
Soon, they'll have to get up, the stickiness will get itchy, or Burt and Carole might walk through the living room door, but for now, Blaine is quite content to stay here, accepting Kurt's kisses and returning them with as much love as he can.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The house has been empty for hours now. Blaine hates it when it's so quiet like this, his feet on the kitchen floor echoing, the utensils clanking loudly in the silence. He's quietly humming to himself, a song that he's heard on the radio that usually drives Kurt crazy, but he kind of likes the upbeatness of it. He sways his hips as he moves over to the sink and washes out his cereal bowl. It's too lazy of an afternoon to cook. Plus, he's been watching the snow fall quite considerably hard since he woke up this morning. A tremor runs through his body, remembering last year and hold cold he was, there was never any warmth, and he woke up every morning surprised that he was still alive.   
  
He shakes his head, he's warm now, he's safe and he has a family here. This family won't put him out if he trips up, or does something bad, they care about him. Quickly, he sets the clean wet bowl on a hand towel to let it air dry and then walks upstairs. The sight of snow makes him feel drowsy, going into his and Kurt's room and heading straight to the bed. He's dressed in his pajama bottoms, but slides them off to get under the covers. The bedding always provides enough heat that he doesn't need the extra layer. Plus he only plans for this to be a short nap. Later he'll shower and get dressed properly, but he has a lot of time until anyone comes home so he's sure he can afford to be a bit lazy and spread out his day.   
  
Kurt's pillow smells the best, so he grabs it, pulling it to his face and inhaling the scent of his mate. It's the best comfort he's got since Kurt is still at school and will be for several more hours. Yesterday and the day before he and Finn didn't get home until dinner time thanks to their very long Glee rehearsals. Blaine grips the pillow tightly, he and Kurt haven't had much time alone, and no time when there wasn't someone in the house. Only when they go to bed, and Kurt has looked so tired the last two days that Blaine made sure they just cuddled and went straight to sleep.   
  
His eyes close, thinking about this morning before Kurt left, the wandering kisses Kurt had given him, they hadn't time for much else, but Blaine understands. He knows that this competition is important to Kurt, and besides, Kurt and Finn will be on a two week winter break soon and they'll have time together then.   
  
  
Blaine doesn't remember falling asleep, but he definitely remembers that there was only a pillow clutched to his chest and not a warm body pressing close. He tightens his hold over  _Kurt_ , rubbing their noses together and inhaling his boyfriends fresh scent. It's still early though, Kurt shouldn't be home yet. He pulls himself back enough to look at his face, 'is everything okay?'   
  
Kurt sighs, a frown on his lips with his eyes looking down at the exposed skin of Blaine's collar bone. 'I missed you,' his gaze snaps back to Blaine. 'It was just a rough day. Got a visit from one of the teams we're competing against.'  
  
'Oh?' Blaine rubs at Kurt's shoulder, he's still wearing the outfit he wore to school today. 'Is that normal?' He doesn't know how these things proceed. It seems a little weird though that they would go to Kurt's school just days before the competition.  
  
'For us? I think yes, but it's not really supposed to happen. They were just trying to freak us out.' Kurt sighs, moving his hand on Blaine's waist to hold his hip and starts circling it with his fingers. 'Anyway, one of the members managed to catch me on my own.'  
  
Something pulls at Blaine's stomach, he doesn't like the tone Kurt's using, doesn't like what he's saying. Before he can ask though, Kurt's speaking again.  
  
'I recognized him, you would too. That boy from the Lima Bean? His name's Sebastian and the leader of the Warblers.' The hand on his hip stills, just gripping. 'He's such a jerk, kept asking about where you were and if we were already broken up after you saw  _a real man_.'  
  
'But you are real,' Blaine thinks this may be one of those phrases that goes over his head, 'and you're definitely all male.' He smiles when Kurt's cheeks turn a bit pink, glad to get that kind of reaction even if it's brief. 'What else did he say?'  
  
Kurt starts watching his hand on Blaine, 'Mostly just kept calling me these awful, offensive names, I did call him a few choice things too. No one insults me and gets away with it.' He smiles at that, 'but after they were gone, I just wanted to see you so badly, and I only had study hall for my last class so I left.'   
  
'Well, you won't get any complaints from me,' Blaine trails his hand down Kurt's clothed chest. 'I'm sorry you had to deal with that boy.' Under his finger he feels Kurt shrug, 'He's silly to think that I'd ever go to him when I already have the best boyfriend.' That brings another smile, bigger this time, and Kurt is finally looking back up at Blaine's face. Blaine grins back, 'a boyfriend who will make me cookies?'  
  
The sound of Kurt's laugh makes Blaine feel so warm inside, he knows that Kurt doesn't want to focus on his day, not on the competition and not that boy. It's nice to be able to make him forget all of that, even if it is just for a few glorious seconds. Kurt quiets down, still beaming, 'you would need to get dressed for that to happen, is this really what you do all day? Sleep in our bed naked?'   
  
'Yep, are you jealous?' it's not even remotely true but he wants to keep Kurt smiling. To Kurt's nod, he simply hooks his leg around Kurt's, 'we could even the score and _then_  make cookies.'   
  
Kurt surges forward to kiss, rolling them over until he's on top and Blaine is pretty sure that they won't actually get to the kitchen at all.  
  
  
They do end up making cookies. It's after dinner, long after their bedroom time, and Blaine has flour smeared across both of his cheeks thanks to Kurt's grabby fingers. Baking is a lot different than cooking, Blaine didn't even realize there was a difference but Kurt assures him that there is one. He's got his own flour on the back of his jeans, Blaine's wandering hands, and he's glad they are doing this alone because the shape of them looks like hands.   
  
'And then we blend these together, add the two eggs and slowly put in the rest of the flour,' Kurt narrates, he's standing behind him at the moment, his hand on Blaine's directing his movement. Blaine's holding a hand mixer, most of the ingredients are in the large bowl and he's quiet as Kurt cracks one of the eggs into the mixture.   
  
The motor on the device is not very loud, not when Kurt is talking directly into Blaine's ear, but loud enough to muffle their voices from the other rooms. Blaine circles the mixer around the bowl, watching as the ingredients come together, getting more slimy as Kurt adds the second egg. It's a little distracting when Kurt is pressed into him like this, so much like they've been doing  _things_ , but he really doesn't want to embarrass himself in the kitchen. 'You're doing so well,' Kurt compliments, a bit softer, right into his ear. He starts to add in the flour, spoonfuls at a time, taking his hand off of Blaine's and moving it to his hip instead.  
  
Blaine is about to reply when the door from the living room opens. Neither jump apart, but Blaine does get a little tense. He's sure Kurt can feel it because he squeezes his hip gently, 'hey dad.'   
  
'What are you two doing in here?' Burt is walking over to the both of them, cup in hand as he puts it in the sink they're next to.   
  
'Making cookies,' Blaine is thankful when the last of the flour gets thrown in, the mixture is a lighter color now and smells really good. Kurt turns off the mixer and takes it from his hands, pressing a button to eject the small metal  _whisks_  and letting them into the sink.   
  
'Why do you have flour on your pants then?' Burt raises an eyebrow and Kurt folds his arms looking at Blaine.   
  
'You said there wasn't any on me,' he doesn't even sound angry, more playful than anything else.  
  
Blaine points to the flour on his face, 'You did this.' Not that he probably wouldn't have done it anyway. He likes seeing the hand prints there, and he definitely didn't want to stop kissing Kurt at the time to wash his hands.   
  
Burt looks between the two carefully. Blaine looks away almost instantly, grabbing the cup of chocolate chips and dumping them in the bowl. He's never felt judged by Burt, but he also knows what he and Kurt get up to and he doesn't want that written all over his face while he's being studied. 'Daaad,' Kurt is trying to shoo him out of the kitchen, 'we promise no funny business, cookies will be done quicker if you go back to the living room with Carole, I bet she's lonely.' The flush to his face is burning by now, and Blaine stirs the cookie dough, folding in the chips like he's watched some of those cooks on TV do.   
  
When the door closes behind Burt, Kurt lets out a small laugh, coming right back to Blaine, 'just had to put your hands on my ass,' he whispers, letting his own travel to Blaine's backside.   
  
'You just said no funny business,' not that he's complaining, looking behind at Kurt who is smiling so bright.   
  
'Oh,' Kurt lowers his voice, 'I don't think this is funny, do you?' Gripping tighter and Blaine can feel himself reacting, that tone, the hands, the fact that Kurt's been pressed alongside him all while making these cookies, it's a lot. And just as quickly, there is air between them again, 'but we really do need to get these finished with.'   
  
It's true, they'll probably be interrupted again, the kitchen really isn't the time to have these kind of touches, not when they want them to lead somewhere. Kurt stands beside Blaine now, hips lightly bumping, he has the flat pan that the cookies will go on in the oven. They wash their hands, then dig into the dough. It's squishy and sticky to the touch, getting under Blaine's fingernails almost instantly.   
  
The smell is just like the baked cookies, and as they roll the dough up into the correct shape and size, Blaine is more and more tested to try it. Kurt is watching him, already told him he wasn't supposed to eat it and Blaine agreed but he didn't know this stuff would get everywhere on his hands.   
  
They fill three pans and before Kurt can go back to the sink, Blaine presses him up against the fridge, grabbing Kurt's hand in his sticky ones and sucks two of the dough-covered fingers into his mouth. It tastes even better than he imagined, though it might help that Kurt is gazing at him with his mouth just slightly open and eyes half-lidded. Not to mention that it's Kurt he's sucking the dough off of. Kurt's skin always tastes good, and the more Blaine's tongue swipes at the fingers the more he can smell how much this is making Kurt react.  
  
He backs off, letting the fingers slip and kisses Kurt's lips quick. 'You are delicious,' Kurt murmurs against his mouth, tugging Blaine back for another swift taste. Blaine does move out of reach then, knowing if he's that close to Kurt, he won't really care that they're in the kitchen anymore. 'Unfair,' pouts Kurt, moving over to Blaine and they wash their hands of the leftover mess.   
  
Blaine is about to reply but just like he expects, Carole comes into the kitchen, she's looking happy and sits down at the table. 'I have some good news for you boys.' Her voice is excited, and Kurt and Blaine sit down next to her. 'So I know that Blaine has been sad about missing the show on Friday, but Burt and I talked it over and we think that on this special occasion that we could let him come with us.'  
  
Kurt grabs Blaine hand under the table, squeezes it tight. 'Are you sure that's okay?' He asks as the door from the living room opens and Burt also walks in. 'I mean, the school does know that my  _pet_ ,' he puts his free hand up, crooking two fingers like bunny ears twice on that word, Blaine doesn't know what that means, 'got hurt.'  
  
'But they've never seen Blaine, and his tail and ears could easily be hidden. He's a part of the family and since we're all going to be there. It'd be wrong to leave him out of it.' Burt answers as he sits down next to Carole.   
  
'Don't you still want to go, Blaine?' Carole and Burt look confused, glancing between them both.  
  
'Of course I do!' He knows that Kurt's worried about the boy, but Blaine will be safe, he'll have them both there. It's not like he'd run away from them. He looks over at Kurt who looks worried, 'I'll be safe with them, Kurt. You know that, I really want to see you sing live and have everyone be spell bound by my wonderful boyfriend.'  
  
That makes Kurt finally not look so terrified, 'I want you to be there too,' he says to Blaine, then to Burt and Carole, 'and you're sure about it being okay?'  
  
'Trust me, we've talked it out,' says Carole, 'Burt and I have been talking about it for the last few days. It's only an hour, hour and half tops, we'll bundle him up in scarves and coats and a hat. He'll stay between us, it's going to be fine.'   
  
Kurt still doesn't look convinced, Blaine's not sure if it has to do with the school or that boy, but he can't say anything about that guy with Burt and Carole around. However, he nods, 'okay, thank you both. I know you don't have to do this.' It's sincere, if a little hesitant, but Blaine readily agrees, thanking them as well.   
  
  
'They think of me as family,' Blaine says once both of them are back in the living room after Kurt had to shoo Burt away from the cookies that he's just taken out. He knows that he's thought about it, but they've never really said it.  
  
'You are family,' Kurt puts in the last pan, ignoring what he said to Burt about letting them cool and grabbing one of the warm cookies. 'One day soon,' he starts, pushing Blaine into the counter with a wicked look in his eye, 'we'll be making these in our own apartment, and no one will be there to interrupt us. Open please.' He whispers the last part, and Blaine obeys, watches Kurt blow on the chocolate chip cookie and then breaking off a piece, feeding it into Blaine's mouth.  
  
It's a lot better baked. Heavenly, and Blaine's eyes are closed even before he realizes. The coffee shop has nothing on these cookies, not even a little. 'Wow,' he opens up his eyes and Kurt leans in to kiss him. It's a short, soft, kiss, over way too quickly in Blaine's opinion. He holds onto the collar of Kurt's shirt, keeping them close. 'You were right about the cookies.'  
  
'I'm usually right about everything, haven't you noticed?' Blaine rolls his eyes, pulling Kurt in for another quick kiss. He wants to talk more about the competition but it seems like Kurt would rather not, breaking off another small piece and putting it in his own mouth. 'You did help though, so I think you deserve some credit too.'   
  
'Thanks,' Blaine opens up for another piece that Kurt has out in front of him. 'Didn't you tell me you had big plans for the day we make these?' It wasn't that long ago, Blaine remembers these important things.   
  
Kurt grins, 'I did, they just didn't include a full house hold. We've got time dear,' he pets at Blaine's ears, reassuring little rubs. 'You think it's going to be okay? You coming?'  
  
'If you really don't want me to - ' Blaine starts but Kurt interrupts.  
  
'No, no. You know I want you to be there. I just, that boy didn't care about hitting on you even in front of me. If he sees you again, and if he knows - ' Kurt cuts his own self off, voice on edge the entire time he's speaking, anxiously brushing at Blaine's hair now. 'I don't want to be parted from you, not ever, not for this. I don't think I could stand it if they took you away and I never saw you again.' Blaine wraps him up in his arms, Kurt's own falling to wrap over his shoulders, head tucking down to Blaine's throat.   
  
'He didn't know, he doesn't know. I'm sure he would have tried to use it against you today if he had.' The boy simply  _can't_  know, no one outside of this home is supposed to. 'I promise, no one is gonna take me from you.' Blaine wouldn't be able to deal with that either, not after finding his mate, and he's heard awful things that happen to bad hybrids... That is a fate he doesn't want for anyone, especially himself. 'It's gonna be fine. Just a small performance, I'll cheer you on and then you'll win and we'll come home and celebrate.' It doesn't seem that dangerous to Blaine, he's sure there will be loads of people and he plans to keep himself between Burt and Carole the entire time. He'll keep his head down during the other performances and that'll be it.   
  
Kurt sniffs, tongue lapping at Blaine's neck, just above the collar, for a bit, and then pulls his head up. His eyes are still a little shiny but he's breathing out and in steady. 'Okay,' he says, much calmer than he had even been with Burt and Carole. He kisses the corner of Blaine's lips, 'Thank you again, today's been a weird day for me.'  
  
Blaine leans into him, licks slowly at his neck, he can feel Kurt's relaxing steady heart beat, the way he bares his throat for him, and nips near where his hairline starts. It's not a hard bite, teeth clenched around the skin with his tongue smoothing in the area's between. He's glad he's holding Kurt though because his legs start shaking and he grabs at Blaine harder, a small gasp escaping from his lips. There are vibrations in Kurt's throat, and he's sure that Kurt must be biting at his bottom lip to keep in the moans, tipping his head farther back so Blaine can have more room. He bites just a little bit more and then lets go, licking and kissing at the very red mark on Kurt's neck. 'You always take care of me,' he whispers, pulling back so they can see each other again. 'You deserve to get taken care of too, there's nothing wrong with that.'   
  
'You do a lot more than you know,' Kurt tugs him away from the counter, over to the one of the chairs by the table and he promptly straddles Blaine's lap. Ducking back into Blaine's neck in a way that doesn't look very comfortable but Kurt yawns, grabbing at Blaine's hands and threading their fingers together. 'After this we should go to bed.'   
  
'Okay,' agrees Blaine, they usually go upstairs anyway after dinner, so it's not that different. Actually, they're usually up there by now, Kurt doing the last of his homework and Blaine reading. The cookies have prolonged that, but Blaine's not complaining. He's so excited about Friday now, no longer having to dread that day. There's not even a little part of them that is nervous about it, if there had been he never would have agreed to go. Kurt's hand wanders up to his own neck, pressing at the red mark still brightly shining on his neck, 'does it hurt?' he knows that Kurt's bite never does, it always feels good, grounding him when he needs it.   
  
Kurt shakes his head, 'I love it.' His words right into Blaine's ear, low and private. They're both shaken a bit when the timer on the stove starts ringing. Kurt laughs into the crook of Blaine's neck and untangles himself from him. Blaine watches as he takes out the final pan, then goes over into the living room, probably mentioning to Carole about the cookies. When he comes back into the kitchen he's looking at Blaine with sleepy but very fond, eyes. 'Ready?'  
  
'Ready.' Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his own and leads them up the stairs.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The  _Auditorium_  (that's what Burt has called it) is huge. It's crammed with tiny chairs with seats that flop up and a beautiful large stage out in the front. Blaine has never seen somewhere so grand, so full of space, and also so little of people to fill all of these chairs. Kurt hadn't been lying when he said his Glee club wasn't very popular, and maybe the other groups aren't either because for as many seats there are, only about a fourth of them are filled. He follows Burt and Carole over to the side of the place, less people over here, and finds himself to the right of the stage, sitting between the adults. 'How are you feeling?' Carole asks, taking off her own coat because even though it's really cold outside, in here it's a lot better.  
  
'Warm,' Blaine's covered up completely, sweater, coat, scarves, mittens, and a beanie. He's even wearing snow boots because of the awfulness that is outside. Sitting here though, it's too much, so hot and he itches underneath. Everyone else around them is starting to take off their coats as well, folding up scarves and gloves, shoving them in bags to be placed elsewhere. Blaine knows that he isn't allowed to though, so he tries not to think about how hot he's getting and focuses instead on Burt next to him. Burt also hasn't removed any layers, though he isn't wearing gloves and is reading a folded piece of paper in front of him. 'What's that?'  
  
'It's their program,' Burt holds it out to him, and yes, it has the date and  _Sectionals_  written on the front. Inside is a list of the choirs and the members, along with a small description of the club's history. He smiles when he sees Kurt's name, even Finn's. It's odd to know so much about the group that he's never met but there isn't an unfamiliar name under their list, he's heard about them all. The other groups, The Warblers, he spots Sebastian and frowns, turning away from the program, that stupid boy made Kurt feel sad, Blaine doesn't like him one bit.  
  
Up on the stage there are a few adults going back and forth setting up a microphone in the front and a plump man going over to it as the others go beyond the curtain that is hanging in the back. The lights above them dim, 'oh good, it's starting,' says Carole to the side of him. Out of the corner of the stage a group of boys are coming down the stairs and filling in the seats in front. Behind them is Finn, easy to tell by how he towers over all the other students, and what Blaine assumes to be New Directions. It's almost second nature to tell which one is Kurt, who is talking to a girl with black hair, both of them glaring at the boys as they pass by and fill in more spots in the front row.   
  
The man onstage tells them that the first group, whose name Blaine quickly forgets is going to go first and disappears behind the curtain as music starts to sound from all around the auditorium. A blur of students dressed in red and black get up on the stage, two of them singing, the rest of them dancing around the boy and girl. It's a fast paced song, and Blaine's kind of impressed by the way they manage to spin and run around, especially when they start singing back up to the two leaders in front.   
  
The pair singing however... Blaine doesn't like to judge, but they aren't very good. Nothing at all like the ones on the radio, and they certainly don't sound like Kurt. These voices are off slightly, even with the amazing backing from everyone else they're much louder and much worse. Why this group would pick these two people out of the others makes Blaine question their hearing. The song ends quickly enough, going straight into another slower paced one with a new girl stepping out to take the place of the two. She's better but not by much, a bit fractured at long notes and Blaine just waits until she's done, clapping along with the rest of the audience because they were okay.  
  
As a loud booming voice goes over the room announcing the Warblers Blaine shrinks in his seat. He doesn't want to even see them, grabbing the discarded program and putting it up as the groups switch over and not music, but the boys in the group are mimicking sounds and another song begins. It's a poppy tune, upbeat and Blaine knows the singing voice so he keeps his face hidden in the folded piece of paper.  
  
'Are you alright Blaine?' Burt whispers, watching him with concern. 'Is it getting to be too much?'  
  
'A little,' answers Blaine, 'I just want to see Kurt.' He hasn't seen him since this morning. Kurt's group had to stay at school for a last minute practice and then had to help set up this room for the competition. What Blaine could really use is Kurt in front of him, his scent, a lick, anything physical, but he knows he's not allowed to move from his seat.   
  
Carole pats his shoulder in a soothing motion, 'It's not too much longer, they'll finish this group, than Kurt's, a small intermission so the judges can decide and that'll be it.' It sounds like a lot, but Blaine knows as soon as he can see Kurt on that stage it won't be as bad. He can't even see Kurt down below, the seats are all vacated except the first group. Kurt's club must be waiting to go on back behind that curtain like everyone else comes out from.   
  
On stage the Warbler's finally finish and Blaine can look back up again as the spooky floating voice tells them that the New Directions will be next. He sits up at the end of his chair when he sees the group come out, Kurt looks amazing, black button up with a white tie and black trousers. His hair is shining in the light that is centered on him as his voice breaks out into a song that Blaine's heard him sing quite a few times. Never the whole thing, just small bits and pieces of it, he knows it's from a _musical_ , but he's never seen it. The musicals are always so long and the strain of watching them is killer for Blaine's eyes. It's impossible to take his eyes off his boyfriend, his voice so clear and ringing out through the theatre, he was  _born_  for this sort of thing. It's so obvious, and he's going to be amazing at it too. Blaine feels like he's seeing Kurt all over again for the first time, this Kurt is so strong, commanding the stage and everyone's eyes to him. The way he smiles as he finishes a very long note, not a pause for breath even though it's high pitched and so very lasting.   
  
It's only when the song ends that Blaine feels hands on his arms, both Carole's and Burt's, 'you can't go see him yet,' and he vaguely feels himself in an almost standing up position. Yes, he definitely got swept away, but he claps loudly before the new song starts, and Burt and Carole finally do too, as well as some of the audience. The new song quickly drowns out the applause though, and Blaine slowly watches the other members of the group, a short, brown haired girl is singing, but he can't pay her much attention because this group really does have some amazing dancers. He faintly remembers Kurt telling him about Mike and Brittany in particular, who he guesses must be the pair that are swinging out in front. More of the group is singing this song, bouncing off lines, and he's sure that every member has sung at least one line before it's over and the lights dim darker than they had been before.   
  
'That's the intermission, it's like a pause and after the judges are finished we'll see who wins,' says Carole beside him. Blaine's not really listening, watching the rows below, the lights flicker back on to full power and he spots Kurt who is getting out of his seat and looking around. Their eyes meet and the biggest grin covers Kurt's face, Blaine's own almost hurts, but he can't stop, and he nearly jumps out to rush to Kurt when he's getting held back again.   
  
'He's going to come over here, it's okay,' Burt lessens his grip the closer Kurt is. Blaine feels like he's bouncing in his seat, and when he's near enough, and Burt lets go he's out and wrapping up Kurt in a tight hug. If Kurt's surprised he doesn't show it, encircling his arms around Blaine and holding him just as much.   
  
'You were amazing,' he whispers into Kurt's ear, pulling back to see his face. Kurt's looking at his lips, licking his own but then smiles shyly, seeming to remember where they are and putting some space between them. Burt and Carole come up and hug him briefly, each expressing how wonderful he is, and then doing the same to Finn who has also come up to see them.  
  
Blaine barely remembers seeing Finn on stage, he'd been so distracted, 'You did great too,' he says. He's sure it is true, Kurt's told him that Finn's been a lead in for their competitions a lot, so Blaine's sure he did a good job.   
  
Kurt's hand comes down to his gloved one, pulling it off and lacing their fingers together. 'Are you doing okay?' He looks back down to the rows of seats, the Warbler's are still sitting down.  
  
'No problems yet,' he replies back truthfully. Honestly, he doesn't even think that boy knows he's here, and he's really hoping to keep it that way. 'You alright?'   
  
Kurt nods, he's still watching the rows, groaning slightly. Blaine turns and sees that a majority of the New Directions is looking at their little family. 'You want to go back to them?' Blaine stands a bit further away, almost bumping into Burt.   
  
'They're going to wonder,' Finn is watching the group too, waving slightly at them. 'They all watched as you and Blaine like smashed into each other.'   
  
'I'm sorry,' he's sure that's probably his fault, he had just been so excited to see Kurt.  
  
'No, it's nothing to apologize for, I'd rather it be them than anyone else.' Blaine's pretty sure he means being spotted by the Warblers. The lights flicker twice, and Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief. 'That's the judges,' he doesn't even hesitate to wrap Blaine in a hug, shorter this time, but just as tight. 'I'll see you at home okay?'   
  
'Of course,' Kurt drove himself and Finn here and regardless if they win or not their group still has to change back into their regular clothes before they can go home. Blaine arrived with Burt and Carole and as much as he wants to drive back home with Kurt, he knows it's not a possibility. They had to do this the way Burt wanted or not at all. It's a small price to pay to see how wonderful his boy is. Kurt says goodbye to Burt and Carole, promising them the same and then he and Finn make their way back to their seats.   
  
Blaine sits down, still hot and so warm, even more so now, and scratches above his coat against his stomach, the sweater is really itchy. 'Careful,' Carole puts her arm over Blaine's, 'not long now.'   
  
All of the groups are getting up on stage, Kurt and Finn's group in the middle. The girls around Kurt seem to be trying to ask him questions but he's brushing them off as the man from the start of the show comes up to the microphone with an envelope in his hands. He starts off with something about getting more sun, or using sunscreen but Blaine's kind of tuning him out. Instead, watching Kurt who just got nudged by one of the Warblers, they're standing too close and Kurt must say something because the whole group steps to the side. The girls also look like they're raising to the defense as well but it's hard to tell because the club in red are walking right in front of them, a small trophy in their hands. Both groups are openly glaring at the other now, and Blaine almost misses, 'and first place, heading to regional's is, The New Directions!'   
  
The whole club jumps up, hugging each other as an older man that must be their teacher comes over to get the trophy. Blaine is out of his seat as well, Burt and Carole clapping with him, along with the whole audience. They did it! Kurt did it! Not that they shouldn't have won, they were the best overall and it would have been so wrong if either of the other clubs had gotten the massive trophy over them.   
  
It's not long after the announcement that the people around them start getting up to leave. The place isn't packed but there is still quite a lot of shuffling around. Blaine gets himself in between Carole and Burt as they make their way into the departing crowd, hand holding onto them both because it is so crowded over by the doors they need to exit out of. Carole lets him go once they're through the doors to slip on her gloves, already has her coat buttoned up, and they make their way over to the car in the snow-packed parking lot. 'This has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time. Thank you so much,' Blaine tells them both, getting into the back seat of the car.   
  
'You deserved it hon,' Carole smiles, and so does Burt in the rear view mirror. Blaine curls up in the seat, thinking about how he can't wait to have Kurt at home, give him a huge kiss, and the surprise cheesecake that Burt had gotten for celebration because he knew that their group was unstoppable.   
  
  
Blaine has never been more thankful to get out of his coat. He sheds it, the hat, scarf, and gloves, hanging them up where Kurt has shown him so he doesn't lose any of pieces. The sweater is still itchy so he excuses himself after taking off the boots and goes up to his and Kurt's room. Taking off the clothing piece feels heavenly, there is a small fading red mark from where he scratched his belly during the show but nothing else and Blaine goes over to the closet. He's never really been in it before, not without Kurt, but it's not off limits either. Kurt trusts him to not tear into his really expensive pieces, and he knows which ones those are by which kind of hanger the outfit has. The more fancy, the more expensive.   
  
There's boxes in here too, shoes mostly, each stacked so nicely, so when he sees the one that is slightly out, like it got shoved back in too quickly, his ears perk up and he's a little curious. He carefully pulls it out, it's only got one box on top of it luckily and sits down with it, easing the top off and mostly expecting shoes.  
  
It's dozens and dozens of pieces of paper. A lot like the program tonight. Folded up three ways, and then some that are just one sheet in half. They all spill out things about New York. There are college check lists, a paper entitled 'where to live and how to live,' financial paperwork, and then he comes upon the 'schools for hybrids' he opens up that one immediately.   
  
Inside is a vast of knowledge, there are many, and almost every single one provides financial aid, plus will help cover some living expense. He had heard Kurt talk about them before, but seeing the actual proof in his hands is kind of life-changing. To think that there is not just some, but a whole bunch of people who believe that hybrids are not meant to be pets, but they can be taught and have a whole different life than being leashed and collared like a cat or dog. It's so amazing, Blaine can feel happy tears burning in his eyes because Kurt looked for this for him, he isn't going to leave Blaine behind in a few months. Together they'll be in New York and everything is going to be okay.   
  
'Blaine?' he must have been distracted since he didn't hear Kurt come home, up the stairs or open the door. The door closes, 'Burt and Carole said you came up for a change of clothing like ten minutes ago,' steps are gently advancing on him, Kurt's shadow shading the box. 'Oh,' Kurt kneels down across from him. 'Are you sad?'   
  
'How could I be sad?' Blaine puts down the papers, moves the box aside and tugs on Kurt's shirt until they're close. 'You just keep surprising me with how wonderful you are.' He doesn't want to wait anymore, so he doesn't. Leans forward and claims Kurt's mouth in a kiss, not holding anything back, hand letting go of his shirt and holding his chin instead, the other coming around Kurt's back and holding him close. Kurt grabs him back, wrapping around his back, his mouth opening up for Blaine's tongue and his moan getting muffled by their kiss.   
  
When they pull back, Kurt's lips are so red and swollen, he's licking across them and Blaine groans, knows that they don't have time for anything more than small kisses. 'Just so you know,' Kurt says, hands coming down to Blaine's hips, 'it doesn't have to be New York, I know it's my dream, but LA has some really great schools as well, and they're also very big on Hybrid's.'  
  
'No, it should be New York, it's where Broadway is right?' to Kurt's nod, Blaine continues, 'so that's where we should be. It's definitely where you should be. If tonight proved anything, it showed that.' He'll never forget seeing Kurt shine tonight, he feels so lucky to have such a talented boyfriend.   
  
Pink colors Kurt's cheeks, 'thank you. We'll make sure to do back ups though, just in case.' He leans forward and kisses Blaine's nose, 'Not that you'll have any trouble, you already know how to read and write, and you're so smart, you will breeze through these classes. Then all you've got to decide is what you want to do.'   
  
'You make it sound so easy,' Blaine's never even considered what he'd want to do, it never felt like an option. Surviving used to be what he did, and then when he got here he was just happy to have Kurt and family, now he has options.   
  
Kurt brings one hand off his hip and rubs up at Blaine's ears, 'I think it'll be easier than it was here. Living won't be cheap but we'll figure it out, and make sure that we spend time together so neither of us goes haywire.' Blaine's sure it would probably be him going off, but he really appreciates Kurt saying it would hurt him as well. 'But we don't have to think about that tonight. There's a cheesecake downstairs and it looks delicious. We need to get slices before Finn eats it all.'   
  
Cheesecake does sound amazing. Blaine helps Kurt get the rest of the pieces of paper inside the box and closes it with the lid. They don't put it away, not yet, and Kurt helps Blaine up off the ground. Blaine grabs a soft, long sleeved, shirt for himself, tugging it on as they leave the room. Their hands coming together as they make their way down the stairs. It feels lighter to breathe, a weight that Blaine didn't even know he had, has been lifted.   
  
They celebrate with the cake, and something called sparkling apple cider that has bubbles and fizzes like soda pop. It's long until they get to bed, but Blaine doesn't even catch the time because it's so great to be down here with his family. Only when Kurt's and his own yawns, not to mention everyone else's, start to overtake their words, do they even think about going up to sleep.  
  
Blaine shrugs out of everything as soon as the door closes behind Kurt and slips into bed. Kurt takes just a bit longer, hanging his shirt up, but just folding up his pants before he slides in too, cuddling close to Blaine, his breath still smelling like the apple cider but it's nice and homey. They trade small kisses that don't go anywhere, but are still fun until Blaine rolls Kurt onto his back and tucks himself in close, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He grins, feeling Kurt's arms all around him, one in his hair, rubbing against his ears and falls into a perfect sleep.

 

Winter Break is only second best to Summer.  
  
Blaine loves it. Waking up to Kurt each morning, going to bed late and trading kisses that leave his spine curling up and always so hungry for more. He likes getting woken up with kisses or small licks, and he really loves it when he gets to do that to Kurt. They get to spend their lazy mornings in the kitchen together cooking breakfast, just the two of them since Finn doesn't get up until at least noon, and Carole and Burt are usually at work. Even when one of them aren't, it's nice to have the extra help, and neither of them mind making an extra plate or two.  
  
The New Directions are even planning to come over for New Years Eve, a small party since Burt and Carole are planning a date and night over in Columbus. It's parental approved and Kurt assures him that it's going to be great, he's already talked to most of them, and so has Finn. That's not for another week though, there's still Christmas to get through first.   
  
Christmas has never been one of Blaine's favorite holidays. He doesn't even remember Thanksgiving, but has a feeling it might have been around that time when he had left for that horrible night. It's one of those holidays that always made him feel so unhappy because all around him weren't people being nice, instead they were always fighting. He'd seen people lined up around stores and yelling at each other, it constantly frightened him. This Christmas won't be like that, he's protected here from the mess of outside craziness.   
  
He also really enjoys cuddling up close to Kurt in the warm house. It's just them today, Blaine had maybe suggested to Carole to take Finn shopping because it seems Kurt was nearly at the end of his temper since Finn was still grounded and pretty much was always hanging around them.   
  
They're laying in bed, it's been an hour since breakfast and neither one feel the need to get into real clothes yet. Both curled up on their sides and facing each other, Kurt has a hand stroking up and down Blaine's side, over his gray shirt. It's making his tail wag a little, but nothing too loud, and Blaine is happy to rest one of his own hands over Kurt's hip, rubbing small circles over the bone. They were talking about New York and this important school that Kurt has his eye on, but once the sound of Carole's car leaving, he can tell Kurt's distracted.  
  
'You okay?' he knows that Kurt would tell him if he isn't. Nothing bad has happened to his knowledge. The thing at Sectionals with Sebastian is merely a bad spec now, and they won't have to see him again. Their next performance is somewhere else, not close at all, but it's not for another month, and Kurt hasn't seemed that concerned with it.   
  
'We're alone,' Kurt smiles, 'the house is really, completely empty.' It hasn't been, not for a very very long time. Blaine grins back, he's glad that nothing is making Kurt upset, and he remembers what Kurt had told him before.  
  
'Do, do you want to do that?' His cheeks burn, not that he's embarrassed to ask, but he's more anxious, it's kind of what he's been dreaming about ever since that day. 'We don't, we don't have to, just because we're alone.'  
  
'I want to,' Kurt leans forward, his hand moving under Blaine's clothes, and going straight for Blaine's tail that has definitely picked up on what is happening. 'I want you, so much Blaine.' He kisses him right after, sucking on Blaine's bottom lip and soothing it over with his tongue.   
  
Blaine can barely kiss back, smiling so wide. Oh does he  _want_ , just the thought alone is enough to get him half hard and a quick roll so that he's on top of Kurt tells him that Kurt definitely is feeling this too. He opens up his mouth to Kurt's tongue, letting it claim and take as he lets his hands up under Kurt's shirt to touch the bare skin. There's no way he'll ever be able to remember this perfectly, the feelings that rise up each time, so much more than the word Love could ever mean.   
  
They start rolling into each other, Kurt stroking his tail harder with each passing moment and Blaine thumbs at Kurt's nipples, feeling them harden underneath his nails. He mouths his way down Kurt's chin, stopping at the base of his neck. He can smell his own scent already here, and nips at the skin until it turns a dark red and then soothes it over with his tongue.  
  
Kurt's hand on his tail falters, slipping out of Blaine's pants and then dragging them down. 'Want to feel you,' he whispers, and Blaine is so okay with that. He's able to strip his pants off the rest of the way and takes off his shirt before he grabs at Kurt's clothes. It's nice that it's only pajama's and not three or four layers because he's not sure if he'd be able to manage that. The pants slip easy and by the time he's settled himself on Kurt's thighs, Kurt is up, shirt disregarded and so wonderfully naked.  
  
'You are so beautiful,' Blaine breathes out, reaching to touch Kurt's chest and stomach. There is no way that anyone else could compare, no one else that could fit the way they do. Kurt is smiling, color rising on his cheeks, and watching Blaine with such warmth.   
  
'I love you,' he slides his hands down Blaine's sides, grips at his hips. 'I'm so happy to have you honey,' the nickname on it's own is enough to make Blaine melt, coupled with all of this? He's not even sure how he's still sitting up.   
  
'I love you too,' he tilts his forehead to Kurt's. 'You're better than anyone I could have dreamed up, a hundred times so.' It's pretty obvious that Blaine's never been happier, he knows it doesn't need to be said. Their lips meet, he can't tell if it's him or Kurt that leans in first, and it's so soft, simple, but enough to make his toes curl and take his breath away. He lets Kurt push them down opposite until his back meets the bedding and Kurt is hovering over him, legs on either side. There's a tube of clear liquid that he hadn't noticed before by Kurt. Just seeing that, he knows what it's for, the lube, and his cock twitches against Kurt once more before Kurt pulls himself back.   
  
He spreads his legs, bending them so his feet are planted to the bed. Is it weird that he's not at all nervous? The books talked about calming yourself, and yea, his heart is racing but he's never felt more ready, never felt more  _right_  about this. 'Will you lift your hips for me?' Kurt's hand comes up and scratches lightly at the inside of Blaine's thighs. He's holding onto one of decorative pillows with the other, 'I think it's more comfortable for you this way.'   
  
Blaine feels a bit more exposed, a bit more vulnerable in this position, but Kurt's hand helps, so distracting as it travels everywhere except his cock that's aching to be touched. He barely hears the click of the lid open, only noticing when Kurt has to pull his hand away and follows Kurt's movement, dripping the lube over three of his fingers, and then capping the tube again. Kurt breathes out, 'ready?'   
  
'Please,' Blaine would stretch out more if he could, but he doesn't think he can. He stares as Kurt lowers his hand, the fingers slick and familiar because they've done this part before. One of them circles over the rim, teasing, and Blaine groans as the tip presses more firmly against it. His hips tilt themselves up, and the digit finally enters him. Kurt is slow about it, the other two are against his rim and it makes him  _want_. 'More,' he tries to push back against the finger, and yes! It gets it all the way inside.   
  
Kurt looks as if he's about to roll his eyes, fondly of course, but just keeps smirking instead. He pushes the finger in and out a few times before Blaine can feel another working itself in with it. The stretch isn't much, and Kurt looks much more focused on Blaine now. It's comforting, and Blaine winks when he rocks down into the fingers, getting them deeper. He wonders how Kurt would look like this, he's always liked his ass being touched, especially by Blaine, 'can I do this to you?'   
  
For the first time, Kurt's fingers still completely. Kurt almost pulls them out but Blaine reaches down to his wrist, no, no, he really likes them there. 'You want to?' Kurt doesn't sound sad or disgusted, but breathless.  
  
'Yes, soon, if you want.' He squirms back on Kurt's hand.  
  
'We have hours before Carole and Finn get home,' Kurt grabs at the lube, squeezing a little where his fingers are pressed and Blaine can't stop the groan as the third digit works it's way in with the other two. It's a lot more, but with what Kurt has just said it barely feels like anything at all because in his head he can see doing this to Kurt and that is such a wonderful picture. 'Are you okay?'   
  
Blaine nods, the fullness is more, especially once Kurt starts sliding them in and out, but it still is good, his cock is still hard and so ready to come. He can tell that Kurt is missing that feel good spot on purpose, the fingertips grazing just so close, and his legs feel more and more like jelly the longer Kurt fingers him.   
  
Even without touching  _there_  he's getting close. He can tell Kurt is too, a hand over the base of his own dick, and he's spreading precome all over his stomach. 'Kuurrt,' it may be more of a whine rather than his actual name.  
  
'Bllaaine,' Kurt smiles but he looks grateful, taking his fingers out so slow and then grabbing up the tube. Sex is so messy, Blaine thinks as Kurt wipes his hand clean on the bedding once he's gone over his cock that already has precome sliding down itself.   
  
Kurt grabs one of Blaine's hands and threads their fingers against the bedding, the head of his cock is pressing at his rim, and Blaine takes a breath. Kurt pushes forward, it's gentle, the tip sinking in and it's a lot different than fingers. More, constant, and thick, Kurt doesn't stop until he's fully inside of Blaine, his hips working their hardest to stay still.   
  
While it doesn't hurt, not really, Blaine knows that he'll be feeling this tomorrow. He wraps his free arm around Kurt, 'kiss me.' He needs Kurt's lips on his own because he can't have Kurt move yet and he's so close already.   
  
'Yes,' Kurt doesn't wait. Blaine wraps his legs around his lower back, bringing them closer and lets his moan get swallowed by Kurt's lips. The slight change makes Kurt's cock slam right into that spot and Blaine has to let go of Kurt's hand so both can grab at his back. He didn't think that could feel any better but it does, it's continual bliss, sparking him and making him even harder if possible.   
  
He doesn't want to let go of Kurt, not even enough to tell him that he can move, so he shows him, lifting his hips up from the pillow even though it's a bit of a strain. The drop down though? That's incredible, getting Kurt so deep and getting to that spot. Kurt's own whimper barely gets mumbled by their mouths, so loud and hoarse. It's a really good thing no one is home, there's no way they'd be able to get away with this.  
  
Blaine's not any better once Kurt starts thrusting into him. Kurt's hips are still just as magical, and it's almost like being ridden the way he moves. Blaine can't help but clench each time Kurt lifts himself up, and Kurt really seems to like that, whimpering each time and his hips stutter back inside quick before pulling out again.   
  
It's difficult to keep kissing Kurt like this, his senses feel like they're on overload and it's so good that he can't even think outside of this moment. Can only see Kurt's eyes starring back at him, can feel Kurt's body all over him, and smell their heat and sweat, all of it swirling together and it's so much.   
  
So much and not enough, he lowers his hands to Kurt's ass, remembering  _that_  promise and pulling him in closer, getting their hips to collide harder and faster. He lets out a strangled cry when Kurt manages to fit a hand in between them, using the precome to stroke Blaine's cock. 'So good, so good for me, to me, honey,' Kurt whispers into Blaine's lips, it's soft and Blaine isn't sure how he even picks it out from the moans and slaps of skin, but it's Kurt's voice and he always listens for that.   
  
'Love you, love you,' Blaine repeats to Kurt, eyes squeezing shut and he can feel how heavy his balls are, his whole body is strung up and it's just a lick away from coming.   
  
Or a bite, Kurt's mouth latches onto his neck and teeth at his skin. It's quick but enough, and he spills all over Kurt's hand and both of their stomachs. His ass clenching harder on Kurt and Kurt follows him right over the edge. His come slicking Blaine and if Blaine hadn't just come, he knows that would have triggered it too.   
  
Kurt is licking at the bite on Blaine's neck, he's shaking above him, small tremors, 'are you okay?' Was it too much? Did Blaine -  
  
'God yes,' Kurt lifts himself up enough to pull out, Blaine hates and loves it all the same. He misses the feeling instantly, but his legs can finally lay flat now and that feels really good too. Kurt doesn't even go far, laying his head on Blaine's chest, 'are you okay?'  
  
'Breathless,' Blaine grins even though Kurt can't see. His tail is finally still, and he brings his hands up to Kurt's hair, soothing over the strands. 'I've never been better.' It seems almost unreal that they could do that again, but even though he's already come, Blaine can still feel the pings of arousal hitting him, especially once he thinks about what Kurt had said, and he really wants to do that to Kurt.   
  
'Kiss till round two?' Kurt lifts his head up, no longer shaking, but with that gleam in his eye.   
  
Blaine doesn't need to answer that question, he's pretty sure Kurt knows that from the way he rolls them around until he's pressing Kurt down into the mattress that it's a yes, please.


	20. Chapter Twenty

New Directions is quite unlike anything he ever expected. Though Blaine knows growing up on the streets he should be used to a bunch of noisy people together, he doesn't like it, especially when they all seem to keep asking him questions. Being in the spotlight has never been something good in the past, and he doesn't like it now. At least now he's just down to one, the rest have gone over to the makeshift dance floor once the music started.   
  
The girl in front of him, smaller than himself, loud,  _Rachel_ , he thinks, may be his least favorite too. He knows that she's Kurt's friend, that she even supports hybrids, but some of the things that come out of her mouth leave a bad taste in Blaine's.   
  
'I mean, I'm not blaming you, but Kurt and I were supposed to go to New York together,' this seems to be her focus of conversation, and Blaine kind of wants to dig himself under the floorboards of the basement just to get away. He doesn't know where Kurt went off to, he had meant to follow but some Mohawk haired guy had called him a  _clingy puppy_ , and that had stopped Blaine.   
  
Not that Kurt heard the comment, Mohawk had said it very low and Blaine had barely picked it up, but it hurts, and he really wants Kurt back now. Rachel is looking at him, expecting a reply, 'I don't know what you want me to say,' he answers, because he doesn't, and he's tired, and it's not even midnight yet. Blaine's never felt more out of sorts than he does now, and the beverages that the Mohawk guy brought taste funny so he's thirsty as well.   
  
'Well, you could not go to New York, I mean, you can always visit,' Rachel sounds like she's trying to offer advice, 'Lets face it, my dads are going to pay for my apartment, Kurt wouldn't have to work himself to death if he stayed with me.'   
  
It's a low blow, and Blaine doesn't understand how she can be so cruel. He couldn't live with visits, can't imagine staying here while Kurt is off somewhere else, it's hard enough as it is when he's at school.   
  
'Shut up Rachel,' comes a voice, Blaine thinks this may be Quinn, blonde, with short hair and graceful as she walks over. 'You're being selfish, Kurt's allowed to live with whoever he wants, and he wants to live with Blaine.' Quinn sits down next to him on the couch, it's clear that her and Rachel are not friends by the way Rachel's eyes darken and Blaine remembers that the two have both dated Finn.   
  
'I have Kurt's well being - ' she starts but Quinn interrupts her.  
  
'You've been drinking and you should probably just be quiet until the night is over. It would do everyone a world of good.' Rachel looks like she's about to refuse, but surprisingly she gets up and leaves the two of them to go over and talk to Finn.   
  
'Thank you,' he is extremely grateful, unsure of how much longer he could have heard Rachel go on about how he's not good enough for Kurt. Even if she didn't come out and say it like that, it's how Blaine felt. 'I heard you are applying for Yale?' it's about the only nice tidbit that he knows about Quinn. Kurt had told him all about babygate that happened a few years back, and how Quinn had gone through some sort of 'skank' phase, but now she was doing good things.   
  
Quinn smiles, 'yep, anywhere but here,' she looks around at the party guests, 'I mean, I know I'll miss most of these guys, but this town has too many bad memories.' Blaine understands, he doesn't have the greatest sentiments to this town either. He notes that Quinn is just drinking from a water bottle, obviously the drinks the Mohawk guy brought are what is making everybody else act so crazy, he hopes Kurt hasn't had any.   
  
They sit in silence for a while, the party around them getting louder, and Blaine watches the group dance and sing together and apart, finally spotting Kurt in the corner with two girls talking to him. He can't remember their names, 'who are they again?' it feels unfair that he was introduced to so many people tonight, because the New Directions has a lot of people in it.   
  
'Mercedes and Tina, they look like they've trapped your boyfriend. Want me to go get him for you?' It's asked sincerely, and Blaine feels so much gratitude for this girl, he supposes she's probably the most grown up out of everyone here. She's definitely ready for more than this town.   
  
'I don't want to be seen as clingy,' that comment bugs him more than ever, he doesn't even mind the puppy part as much because he knows that Kurt likes that part of him. Clingy though, he knows that he is, but it's not something he can help most of the time, and he's taken up so much of Kurt's time as it is...  
  
'Ridiculous, you're his boyfriend, besides, he keeps starring over here, looking like he wants to be rescued.' Quinn states, and Blaine looks up, his eyes catching with Kurt's, and yes, it does seem like Kurt wants to go over to him.   
  
'We could go over there together?' he doesn't want to say it, but he feels like if he gets stuck on this couch alone for even a second, Rachel might come back. Quinn nods, and they get up from the couch, Quinn's hand on Blaine's shoulder gently pushing him forwards and through the crowd of dancers. Two girls, he thinks it may be Santana and another blonde.... Brittany? Wink as they go past and over to the group of three.   
  
Blaine already feels better just being close to Kurt, even though they aren't touching, he can tell that Quinn and him interrupted something though by the looks on the two girls faces. Quinn doesn't seem to care though, 'come on guys,' she pulls on Tina and Mercedes hands, 'It's a party, not meant to be having secret conversations in a corner,' she smiles at Blaine over their heads and pulls the two girls away to dance.   
  
He wishes she was going to New York, they could be friends, they still could be he supposes, though he has no idea where Yale actually is. 'You were hanging out with Quinn?' questions Kurt, he sounds surprised.  
  
The last thing Blaine wants to do is come between Rachel and Kurt, even though her words stung, he shrugs instead. 'She's nice,' plus, he really doesn't want to get into the whole moving to New York thing here, not with Rachel's so great offer, he wonders if she's told Kurt about it. Is it new? Though, Finn had that horrid day talk about how Rachel and Kurt had always planned to go to New York together, had Kurt known then?   
  
'Are you okay?' Kurt steps forward, hand coming up to rub at Blaine's shoulder, not letting go. He looks genuinely concerned, 'did she say something?'  
  
'No,' Blaine replies quickly, 'she didn't. I just am a little overwhelmed I guess.' It's not a lie, just not everything. 'I think I'm gonna go lay down,' that sounds good, getting out of this too hot room with so many people sounds like it'd be great.  
  
'I'll come with you,' Kurt's hand hasn't dropped, slipping down to fit in Blaine's, 'I don't want you to be alone.'   
  
The clingy puppy comment comes to mind, Blaine looks over at the group of Kurt's friends, 'you don't have to, you should spend some time with your friends.' He knows that he takes up a lot of Kurt's time, they hadn't been over for any of the break, and Kurt basically stays home with Blaine all the time after school and Glee club practice when he has it.   
  
Kurt bites on his bottom lip, 'well, at least let me bring you upstairs, I could use some water anyway.' Of course, at that moment, Rachel finds her way over, but at least Finn is with her.  
  
'KURT!' She yells happily, tugging him away and wrapping him up in a hug. Finn mouths an apology to Blaine, shrugging his shoulders, but Blaine kind of understands that Rachel is a bit hard to handle. 'We haven't been able to talk all night,' Rachel continues, and Blaine has a feeling he knows what she'll want to talk about.  
  
'I'll be back,' he tells them, not looking at Kurt, he doesn't want to leave without him, not really, but he thinks he'll feel better once he's away from the party. Blaine charges out of the basement, not daring to glance back because he's only so strong, and one sad look from Kurt will bring him back. So he runs up the stairs that lead up into the TV room and through the kitchen, up the other steps.  
  
The music is pounding all throughout the house, it's not too horrible in his and Kurt's room, but still pretty loud and he won't be able to sleep while it's going on. It doesn't matter, he doesn't think he'd be able to sleep anyway, though he does change out of his regular clothes and grabs his pajama's, slipping into the bed that smells like Kurt and himself.   
  
He knows that he's acting a little childish, but he couldn't talk to Rachel anymore, not after what she said. It doesn't matter that what she said wasn't true, because him and Kurt have been over budgets and finances more than they've done anything else, they've spent complete free afternoons going over how much things would cost and financial plans, and scholarships, and loans, he knows that Kurt won't have to work all the time, maybe not even at all if Blaine gets into this one school that offers him a very nice living expense allowance. So it's silly to get worked up, but he was already on edge and being in that room with her would just make it worse.   
  
Even now he's starting to calm down, breathing easier, and relaxing into the pillows and bedding. Maybe if he had gone up earlier for a breather he'd been able to talk to Rachel better, but as it is, he's glad to be up here, far away from her. He does wish that Kurt had been able to come with him, especially since Kurt calms him down the fastest, but he knows he can't rely on that all the time, Kurt won't be able to be there always and he needs to do it himself sometimes.  
  
It doesn't feel like it's been that long when he hears the sound of feet coming up the stairs. Only able to hear since the music downstairs has been turned down a little and he listens as Kurt, he knows that walk, makes his way to the room. The door opening brings a burst of light, flooding the room in brightness and Blaine flinches, he hadn't bothered to turn their lamps on since the moon was spilling in through the window.   
  
Kurt is quiet as he closes the door behind him, walks over to the bed, their eyes locked, he doesn't look sad, mostly relieved, which is a little weird to Blaine. 'Hey,' he whispers, and gets under the covers, turning on his side, facing Blaine. His hand comes up to his ears, stroking them, 'I love you.'   
  
It's not what Blaine expects, smiling and scooting himself closer, 'I love you too.' Their lips come together softly, Blaine bringing his fingers to touch the side of Kurt's neck. He can hear fireworks going off outside of the house, not close, but still booming. 'Happy New Year,' he doesn't drop his hand, and neither does Kurt as their mouths separate.   
  
'It will be, for both of us,' promises Kurt, he pulls back enough so their eyes don't cross while looking at one another. 'Are you okay? Really? Quinn told me what Rachel was saying to you after you fled. I don't know what possessed her to do that.'  
  
'Well, you're pretty special,' because Kurt is, he can see where Rachel would be scared to lose that, but it doesn't make him like her any more. 'I feel better now. I know that you wouldn't leave me here, or just drop me off in one of the hybrid school dorms.'   
  
'Never. I wish she hadn't said that though. It doesn't give the right impression of her, and you should know that I did yell at her for it. Not that she'll remember. I know that she was drinking, but it doesn't excuse her being cruel. She's never acted that way towards me, or anyone. She's been so nice to me this year, I don't know why that set her off.' Blaine is sure she is delightful to Kurt, just maybe not to him since he stole away her friend. 'Did you have fun otherwise?'  
  
Blaine's not sure if he'd say fun would be the right word, 'it was an experience,' he answers, and Kurt frowns. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'You don't have to be sorry, I just wish we had a better first New Years,' he seems so disappointed, Blaine hates that.  
  
'There's always next year, and the year after that.'  
  
'And the year after that,' Kurt finishes. He grins again and Blaine counts it as a victory. 'And next year we'll just make it the two of us, alone.'  
  
'I like the sound of that,' Blaine can feel a yawn building, putting his free hand over his mouth when it starts. 'You should get out of your clothes and come cuddle with me.'  
  
Kurt grins, 'you should strip too,' he reaches for the hem of Blaine's shirt, tugging it upwards. Blaine lifts his arms for Kurt, and the shirt gets thrown back to the floor. He has to push Kurt back when he feels fingertips on the waistband of his pants.  
  
'I can take off my pants, you take off everything else.' Kurt rolls his eyes but gets himself off the bed, and Blaine watches as he carefully hangs up the expensive pieces. By the time he's done, Blaine's already removed his pants, having them join the shirt and opens up the covers for Kurt to dive into.  
  
'Much better,' Kurt snuggles up close to him, letting his head rest on Blaine's shoulder. 'I missed you tonight, it didn't feel like we spent that much time together.'   
  
'I didn't want to be clingy,' Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt, letting it spread on his lower back.   
  
Kurt scoffs, 'if you're clingy, than I'm clingy. I want you around, honey.' His hand comes up to Blaine's chest, right above his heart, fingers tracing imaginary shapes over the skin there. 'I can't wait until summer, we'll have to make sure we take a trip to New York because I want to be able to see what kind of apartment we'll be living in.'  
  
'Yea?' it sounds nice, apartment browsing with Kurt, hand in hand in the streets without having to hide anything. Of course, he's sure that Burt and Carole, and probably Finn will come too, there's no way they'd let them off by themselves. That's okay though, Blaine would like to see New York with them all there, they are his family after all.   
  
'Yep, and we can tour the school that you decide on because I know you're going to get accepted to all of them.'  
  
'And then we'll have to stop by NYADA because there's no way they'd deny you,' Blaine can feel Kurt's grin, followed by a yawn, 'sleepy?'  
  
'Not until I crawled into bed with you, and here I had such great plans,' Kurt's eyelashes flutter against Blaine's skin, yawning once more.   
  
'We have time,' Blaine rubs his fingers down Kurt's back, up and then down his spine.   
  
Kurt nods, snuggling in closer. 'The rest of our lives.'


	21. Epilogue

_But if you tame me, then we shall need each other._

  
  
There was once a time when Blaine didn't want to remember his past. He hadn't even given much hope to the future. Focusing on  _now_  seemed more difficult and hard. Every day was a strain, would today be the day he was found? Would he get cornered by hybrids or mean people in an alleyway? Would his body get sick from the awful dumpster food he'd had the night before? Or, would the rain give him the flu and wash away his corpse?  
  
Burt, and even then a stubborn Kurt, had changed all of that when they had walked into the shelter. He was close to just giving up, surely no one would want some stray that was bad enough to be here. Blaine wouldn't have blamed them, he'd heard the others,  _this is death-row_ , they would sneer. He had almost welcomed it.  
  
Until he caught the scent of Kurt, even without knowing the boys name, Blaine knew, he could feel it in his bones that they belonged together.   
  
Sure, Kurt took some time to come around to it, but he's made up for it a million times over.   
  
'Blaine,' calls Kurt, walking into  _their_  apartment. It feels like since New Years things have flown by, they got their acceptance letters, had a small vacation with the family in New York to look around the city and then before Blaine knew it, they were here. It's a week until school starts and they're in a small one room, with the bedroom sectioned off by dividers, apartment. There's still boxes piled in a few corners, but they've taken their time redecorating, it's going to be in their possession for a while so they should like it.   
  
Kurt's carrying over two coffee cups, handing one over to Blaine. He had to go over to NYADA today for orientation. 'How was it?' Blaine puts both drinks over on the table in front of the sofa, grabbing for Kurt's hands in his.   
  
'Pretty short? They mostly talked about our teachers, which are amazing, and then had a small campus tour but we've already done that,' they had this summer. Burt, Carole, and Finn had come along with Blaine and Kurt to tour each campus, and then proceeded to go through on their own tour to see if they could find anything interesting. Blaine knows the NYADA campus almost as well as his own. 'I met some of my fellow classmates, they all seem nice, though who knows what will happen when the Fall Showcase comes up, backstabbing galore.'   
  
'The world of showbiz,' replies Blaine, 'they best not try to stab you.'   
  
'They wouldn't dare,' Kurt leans down, kissing Blaine too quickly on the cheek. He doesn't go far though, resettling their hands and bodies as he crowds Blaine further into the could and leans back into him so his back is laying against Blaine's stomach. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and finds his hands, sniffing at the back of his hair and neck. Sweat from the leftover summer heat, and a bit of coffee from when he went into the Starbucks that's just across the street from them.   
  
He licks absently, right under Kurt's hairline, can feel the tension release in Kurt's shoulders like melted wax. Kurt tilts his head to the side, letting a small sigh escape his mouth. 'You always know just what I need,' whispers Kurt, squeezing their hands in appreciation. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you, too.' Blaine's tail is thumping underneath him, slightly cramped, but he wouldn't change this spot for anything. He pulls his mouth away from Kurt's throat, enjoying the way Kurt just seems to slump further into him, completely at ease and relaxed. Blaine's seen the way New York has already loosened him up, there is not the fear or nerves in his eyes when they go out together. His shoulders not so tight as they walk hand in hand to the coffee shop, or to the grocery store.   
  
New York has changed himself too. Never before has he seen so many hybrids, they freely express themselves, showing off their animal traits. It feels like a whole new world, and yes, there are still the looks, some people will never get over it, but really, the majority just carry on, everyone here is equal, it's an amazing feeling. It's not one he ever thought he could have, but being here, it makes it possible.   
  
'I'm so glad you took me home,' he murmurs into Kurt's hair, can't hold it in any longer.   
  
Kurt shifts around, moving his whole body and resettling them until he's straddling Blaine's hips and they can look into each other's eyes. He's smiling so wide, so big that his eyes are a little squinty, wrapping his hands around the back of Blaine's head and pulling their lips together. It's tender and so soft, Kurt's sucking at his bottom lip lightly before parting, whispering, 'I'm so very glad you never gave up on me, on us, even after everything that happened with me, and then Finn. You always knew, never doubted it.'  
  
'Mate,' answers Blaine, it's so obvious to him. He could never even look at another the same way, could never feel the pull and want and need for anybody else. 'I'm yours and you're mine.' His hand slides down to Kurt's wrist where the bracelet is still wrapped around Kurt's wrist, pulls it up to touch his own collar, 'always.'  
  
'Always,' Kurt repeats, and then dives back into another kiss, both of them grinning far too hard but making it work regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quote from The Little Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.


End file.
